The Liars and The Soothsayer
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: "I'll let you be the angel who makes the devil repent." After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry, will Yuri be able to handle the consequence? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she reluctantly help Ciel and Sebastian to complete their missions as Queen's guard dog. Things get turned topsy-turvy when emotions gets involved.
1. Time-slip Yuri

The Liars and Soothsayer

 **-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter I:

Time-slip Yuri

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois

* * *

 **A/N: **

**Hello, since lots of people prefer leaving the original story on the FF, I have decided to start the story anew. You are free to read the original version (** **"A Kiss To My Prince" AKA AKTMP for short)** **, but do keep in mind that this version stands alone as its own story and are very** **different from the "A Kiss To My Prince".**

 **Q &A:**

 **Why did I decide to rewrite them?**

 **I'll be honest with this question.** **"A Kiss To My Prince" features a character that I, as well as others, see as Mary-Sue. Read** **AKTMP and see what I mean. However, I also know that lots of my readers fell in love with them just as I have when I first started to write** **AKTMP** **. But I've grown up. I've learned. I realised.** **AKTMP is for those who enjoys the Mary Sue vibe and its wish-fulfilling story line, "The Liars and Soothsayer" is for those who also likes to see some element of realism in the story.**

 **Although this story might start out quite dark and not the funny, joking, careless Yuri we know and adore, please understand that this characteristics will appear much more later on after Yuri begins to settle in the Kuroshitsuji world and (reluctantly) accepts her predicament. This story will follow similar theme to the original version.**

 **I took particular influence for this story from a song called 'He is unworthy' by Shi Shi. YouTube Shi Shi He is unworthy eng sub, and make your own interpretation of the lyrics. It hints at the type of relationship that will develop between Ciel, Sebastian and Yuri as well as Alois and Claude.**

 **Will there be consistent update?**

 **I cannot promise you this. I can't confirm I'll be able to update them weekly or bi-weekly or in some predictable time frame. But I've recently got back into Kuroshitsuji and when I'm into something, I devote all my concentration to it. This is my third and final year of university (UK university are usually 3 years as opposed to 4 years in some countries).**

 **I have dissertation to write - my lit review, method and result sections are written and waiting for feedback from my supervisor. I need to write up my discussion, proof read etc.**

 **I also have 2 essays that needs to be written and its drafts need to be submitted for feedback on April. After it's finish, I'm absolutely done and graduated.**

 **My dissertation due on May 5th**

 **2 essays are due on May 25th I believe.**

 **For now, new chapters/preview will be first released on Tumblr before I upload them on FF. This is because Tumblr is much more easy to hear people's opinion/criticisms for any changes that needs to made to make the chapter better before I upload it finally on Fanfiction.**

 **My Tumblr account: sunset-wishes-upon-hill**

 **Will you continue Janus?**

 **Please refer to the question "What will happen to Kings 2 Hearts and Janus?" below**

 **What will happen to Kings 2 Hearts and Janus?**

 **Kings 2 Hearts and Janus will be rewritten. However since I'm starting the series anew, there will be a new sequel to "The Liars and Soothsayer". I'll leave the Kings 2 Hearts and Janus up for those who likes the original versions. Therefore, unfortunately for Janus (original), it means it will remain unfinished. However, since I have the next chapter for Janus partially written, I'll finish writing them and upload them as a "final" chapter for Janus (Original). The first half and the end half will probably be very different, writing style wise.**

 **The newer version of Janus (and third sequel to "The Liars and Soothsayer") will aim to finish.**

 **Janus or will be known as by other title for "The Liars and Soothsayer", will be the final instalment to this story.**

 **When will you update Scandal?**

 **Soon! :) I need to plan more for future chapters and for their adventures as Vincent's time as Queen's dog is not known.**

 **How about your other stories?**

 **I'll be updating them when time allows it. Sorry for vague answer. I have a lot on my plate at the moment.**

 **What does the story title mean?**

 **Meaning of soothsayer:**

 **Sooth = truth**

 **Sooth + sayer = truth sayer or the 'one who speak the truth'.**

 **As of today, the soothsayer is used to describe someone who is said to be able to predict the future. This stems from fortune-tellers who wanted deceive their patrons to believe what they said was true and would refer themselves as soothsayer thus the word underwent such changes. The title is a bit of a metaphor for the characters in the story.**

 **End note: Please enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work- out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

"Ms. Katie George, your doctor will see you now." The nurse called to the waiting area filled with awaiting patients. Majority of those waiting consisted of young men and women, some passed out on the floor from alcohol with their injuries presumably from alcohol-related incidents on Friday night.

A petite girl with strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes stood up from the midst of the awaiting crowds. After what felt like hours of limping, her right leg was finally ready to give out and her knee buckled awkwardly, just managing to catch herself onto the edge of the chair before her face hit the ground.

A hand shot out to aid the girl's balance, other hand massaged the ice pack against her forehead. Yuri wondered how the hell she ended up in the A&E at 2AM on Friday night, although technically it was Saturday. She briefly wondered if the concussion she suspected she has sustained was the reason for her hazy memory, until it slowly began to take shape as Katie handed her bag to be looked after and walked into the office.

They had been at their friend's sleepover, and she barely heard Katie coming down the stairs. Yuri had bent down to give the dog a hug when there were loud ruckus tumbling down the stair with foreboding yell as she felt something hard connect with the back of her neck and head. The two of them ended up on the floor, with the poor dog's leg stuck under them with their limbs twisted and sticking out in such way it could not have been natural. With the lack of first aid kit in the house, they made use of period pad and tampon to reduce the bleeding and ice to sooth the migraines. It wasn't long before Katie complained of crippling pain in her ankle and wrist and so they headed to the nearest hospital. As they wait, others decided to venture out for food, leaving her and Katie in the waiting room. The passing by nurses seemed to do a double take before nodding their head impressively at their ingenuity, giving them a big thumb up.

She wasn't sure how long the initial examination would take, but she quickly left the message to her other friends that she headed out for some fresh air. Yuri leaned against the railing, closing her eyes as she felt the drift against her skin.

Even at dawn, man-made lights still shone brightly lighting up the sky; large pumps of music escaping from nearby night clubs, brawling football fans as they shouted at the loss of their teams, wild and free teenagers having the time of their lives. She heard a sound, indicating she wasn't alone and turned to the direction. To her right stood a woman in simple attire and for a moment, Yuri mistaken her for someone else were it not for her lavender hair. Her presence wouldn't have alarmed her if not for _how_ she was standing. She was standing on the far side of the barrier with nothing protecting her from falling onto the busy wet motorway. The ice pack she held dropped from her hand.

She was going to throw herself off.

Yuri wanted grab her and just pull her over the hand rail, but it was too high and if she try and just pull her over, the woman could have slipped and fell. So she spoke to her in panic:

"It's going to be alright! WHATEVER IS WRONG, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!"

The woman turned around, her eyes almost smiling yet held unspeakable sadness. It was a look that was familiar. The woman couldn't have been more than in her early twenties, and Yuri quickly put her arms around him from the other side of the barrier.

"It's gonna be alright. I know it seems like it isn't but whatever is wrong can be made right." Yuri held her tight, pinning the woman to the barrier but even then Yuri knew if she were to jump, there was no way she could physically stop her from doing so. There was a nagging feeling she was familiar but she could not pin point just where such notion was coming from.

The woman's finger touched her exposed arms and felt her skin hitch at the indescribable jolt. Her exotic coloured hair swished against Yuri's eyes and at that moment, they both fell.

Yuri tumbled over the rail to agony filled promise of hard Earth grounds and her mouth open to let out a silent scream as they toppled to the group in sickening slow speed. She couldn't close her eyes and felt her hot tears float to the sky. Then she saw it; a sudden blinding light that wasn't like any other artificial, man-made entity.

"I'll let you be the angel who makes the devil repents."

* * *

There was a slight breeze. She could feel it tickle the strands of her hair. Who opened the window? The bed underneath her felt softer, almost like it was flexing under her weight. The breeze was a little more pronounced now too and she could feel the goose bumps on her arms start to rise. Birds tweet somewhere to the right. It sounded like it was in the room with her. She fought the urge to open her eyes and look for it. The air felt cleaner and nicer. Gone was the smell of burning wicks from the car fumes and sterile of hospital.

Then she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. Huh? Oh, it might be Katie or Anne or Alex or…wait she was in a hospital with Katie. Then she fell off the balcony. Was she in heaven? Is this what death was?

* * *

Shall we follow this ray of sunlight that shines itself to the inhabitants below? All right, but very carefully…

The Phantomhive manor was located in a mist-covered forest on the outskirts of London. Vast expanses of land contained the gargantuan building. A long stairway led to the manor, outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees. In addition, ruins and a rubble of stone bordered the area.

A huge fountain was established at the entrance of the tall manor. The building consisted of a substantial amount of stories, in which each story upholds numerous rooms. The various rooms were furnished with elegant, luxurious furniture, and the Phantomhive household's possessions and belongings.

The distinguished Noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is..started off with early tea.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up now".

There was a gentle clacking noise of tea cups being lifted from its silver, wheeled in by the trays and the lovely aroma of tea escaped its confinement and filled the room.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones and campagne have been baked." The handsome butler announced, lifting the silver dorm that covered the luxurious ambrosia, "Which one would you like?" Sebastian asked.

"…The scone…" Ciel drawled, slightly groaning as Sebastian drew the curtain to let in the sun light. Ciel flinched as he snuggled deeper into the bed. His arms found something to wrap around, soft and warm. He was answered with a feminine groan and snuggled deeper into him.

 _Swish—_

Sebastian had pulled the cover up when he spotted long black strands leaking from the bed — after all what kind of butler will he be if he cannot notice a mere intruder in his Master's bed. At the discovery, he could only let out an amused look.

Ciel turned around, startled at sudden movement at his sudden, ambiguous action by Sebastian before following his butler's gaze and landed onto another figure in _his bed._

The head of Phantomhive let out undignified yell, scrambling away from a _woman_ who was currently occupying his bed wearing loose yet heavy looking grey muff and sheer black tights plastered to her legs. In her arms held a bag with intriguing design, with words "Paul's Boutique" written onto the pink and black leather.

The pair noted her ethnicity as of Asian descendent like Lau, and Ciel grabbed his gun he always had beneath his pillow and slowly backed away until he was within a safe distance.

"Wake her up." He coldly ordered, "How did she get in here? It is your job to make sure nothing like this happens!"

Sebastian frowned, confusion apparent in his countenance, "My apologies. I made sure no intruders could penetrate into the manor or your chamber." The butler bent over just so slightly, reaching out with his long arm to give the slumbering girl a firm shake.

"I don't have school…"

"I apologise for intruding your sleep, Ms., but how did you get into this room?"

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, blinking several times to make out the black bob in front of her face and she scrambled out of the bed in undignifying fashion as soon as she realise the pointed gun barrel. Instinctively, she backed away until she hit the wall all the while with both her hands up in surrender, "W-wait..d-don't shoot."

She didn't have the time to look around the ornate room nor the person at the end of the weapon. Her eyes were glued onto the barrel with paralysing fear.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Ciel demanded in ruthless tone.

She refused to meet his eyes, although from the sound of his androgynous voice that was yet a man, she knew he was young.

"I-I don't know! I-I mean I was at the hospital and I saw someone about to jump at the balcony and I tried to help her but she jumped and I went over and I'm..dead…" She ended the last word in whisper.

She heard the bang before she saw the muzzle light flashing as he aimed at the wall few inches away from her. Yuri twisted her neck to the side so quickly she'd have whiplash to avoid the bullet.

"I shall ask you again; who are you and how did you get in here? Who sent you?"

Yuri was frozen, her heart hammering painfully against her rib and felt her hair rise at the back of her neck.

"I..I.." She swallowed, feeling the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, "M-My name is Yuri Park…I-I swear to God I'm telling you the truth; I-I was at the hospital and swear I fell off the rail – I swear, no one sent me! I don't know how I got here! I'm sorry! Please believe me!" She was begging, tears freely flowing down her face as she attempted to make herself small before burying her face into her knees she brought up. She sniffed her sobs as her entire body convulsed with tremor with the effort to supress her wail.

"Young Master," The older man spoke after several minutes of silence, "As bizarre as it may be, perhaps she is telling the truth?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, searching for any traits of deception. It was hard to without looking properly at her face and reluctantly lowered his gun to his side, the safety unlocked.

"Search her bag."

Sebastian wordlessly picked up the bag that had fallen on the floor when she proceeded to jump out of the bed and shook the objects onto the floor for his master to see. Various objects came pouring out of the said bag, most of which puzzled the pair further. The girl had still not looked up from her knee, as she sniffed silently.

"No weapons." Sebastian confirmed, although he was fascinated by a medium sized white rectangular object with black screen compassing the majority of the shape.

"What is this?" The demon asked to the girl, and it took moment for her to lift her face from her arms.

Hiccuping in fright, she managed to ask, "Y-you mean my phone?" The man seemed surprised at her answer.

"Please don't k-kill me; I promise, I won't tell anyone. I'll forget everything I saw; please let me go." She mumbled pleadingly.

"Master?" He referred to the boy, still on the bed.

"You say you do not know how you came to be here, yes?" She noted aristocratic, clipped and controlled accent – a subtle but profound evidence of his social standing. The way he worded the phrases sounded almost unnatural. It was almost like hearing the Queen's annual speech.

She frantically nodded her head.

He sat on the edge of the bed, facing her, "Tell me, where do you come from then?"

Yuri was confused by the question, did he wanted her address? The country of birth?

"Um…I-I live in the Surrey…I-I live in New Malden…" She didn't know what else to say, "It's about 30 minutes by train to Waterloo." She explained, "It's near Wimbledon!"

"Wrong. It takes more than half an hour." He raised his gun as if it affirmed of her lies.

"I-It's true! It takes 30 minutes with National Rail!"

He frowned, "I have not heard of such company."

Yuri was so confused, no that was an understatement; she was literally lost. It was obvious there was a bit of misunderstanding of what they know of the place. He looked familiar now that she had the time to look at him properly.

She blinked, no way. There was absolutely no way in hell. It couldn't be…

"M-may I ask for your name?" Yuri ventured.

"Ciel Phantomhive, the present head of Phantomhive household."

It felt as someone knocked the air out of her stomach in a cruel attempted prank. She let out a huffed laugh, unable to find word for the situation she was in.

"You can't be…" She spoke unconsciously, earning a narrowed glare from the said Earl.

"I am quite sure of who I am."

"What year is this?" As idiotic as it sounded and she was sure it was judging from how they were looking at each other before back to her.

"1887."

She didn't speak for a long time until she stretched out her arm and opened her palm, "Can I have my phone?"

Sebastian handed her the white contraception.

She swiped the screen and clicked call button before dialling 'mamu'. She held it against her ear, hoping even a single dial tone would be heard.

Nothing—

It automatically hung up and her hand limply fell to her laps, landing on the background picture of her and her friends for several moments until screen blanked into black abyss as if the battery has died. Only it wasn't because she checked right before it shut off, the battery had a good 50% left.

 _It's something that shouldn't exist…_

Yuri felt the air between them growing thicker, her trepidation mixed with their impatience and irritation.

"Will you believe me if I said I'm from the future?" She asked with hopeless tone. She left out the fact that she was in some fictional domain and that they were just drawings in the paper whose futures and actions were pre-determined.

"I'm considering it, yes." Ciel revealed, if a demon existed, why not time travelling?

She looked up at him from the ground, ignoring the aching protests from her back and bottoms, "…What are you going to do?"

"It depends on what you know." Ciel warned, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his full lip.

"…A-and if it's something useful?"

Now he gave her his fully unconcealed smirk, jerking his head up to reveal both his eyes and she saw the one inked with demonic contract which his bangs had managed to hid until now.

Yuri swallowed her thick, dry saliva she hadn't noticed had pooled inside her mouth.

"Sebastian, prepare some tea for our 'guest'."

The demon smiled and bowed, "Of course, master."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Tell me how you found it to be! Quite anxious to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Pathos

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter II:

Pathos

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **BBFan-** Congratulation on being the first reader to this story! I agree with you, I, too, would be too shocked to act so excited so I'm glad it's more realistic because that's what I'm aiming for. Aww I really appreciate this review (very much!). Your support means lot to me. Also, the reason why links didn't work and why I got rid of them is because FF for some reason do not allow redirection to the said links anymore. This is why lot of people are coming to me asking for my Tumblr username etc because the link I've inserted does not work, so no it's not a problem from your side but a problem from FF website itself :(

 **Marie Mclaire** \- Thank you! Although this side of Yuri seems strange, you'll slowly see in future chapters the Yuri we love and are more familiar with. Your review made me smile xxx

 **Alara16** \- I'm glad this Yuri is more realistic and [the story] more likeable. The original version you could say is more fantasy-orientated and those who likes the unrealistic realm of it. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Illusion Idony** \- Aww so glad! I'm really happy you enjoyed this chapter! Even though I'm rewriting AKTMP, it still does not mean I don't like it nor do I consider it any lesser than my more recent stories. It's the first proper story I've wrote, the first fandom I fell in love with and first OC character I've came up with. It holds a special place in my heart! Yuri will become more confident and assertive around them as soon as she finds her own place in the world. Right now, she's lost, unsure and in a world that is very unfamiliar to her. The language, the social norms, buildings.. everything is not what she is used to. She simply needs some time and you'll slowly see Yuri's more confident side emerging.

* * *

 **"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work- out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Yuri was taken to a room that resembled a living room where she guessed in this era the visitors would be shown. Her whole body was stiff with apprehension and she was actually surprised she managed to stand up and made it to this part of the mansion without fainting. His introduction as the butler of the household nearly went over her head. Her eyes were glued onto her nails where she nervously picked at her damaged skin surrounding it. She was tempted to take off her hoodie, too aware of the dampness coating her white sleeveless vest underneath it, but instead did a quick airing out by shaking her collar when the demon attended to the tea tray.

He readied the tea in meticulous and elegant fashion, not one speck of liquid was spilled even when he poured them from considerable height and placed the utensil and plates of delicious looking savouries. At the sight of such delicacy, she felt her mouth water but made no move to sip or taste anything simply watching the vapour evaporating from the hot tea.

"Please help yourself." He kindly mentioned, as if he knew she was waiting for some sort of permission.

Yuri managed a small but forced smile, "T-thank you."

She brought the expensive teacup up with both her hands nervously afraid to drop them and rested upon her lip tilting the liquid into her mouth. Having underestimated its heat, the tea scolded her tongue and Yuri nearly ended up spewing it out onto the table.

"Are you alright? The tea is quite hot…" He asked, having seen the pained look on her face and the way her palm shot up to wipe any spillage.

She quickly nodded, "Yeah! I should have cooled it down. No worries." Great, she lost her sense of taste. Normally, she would have put in lot of milk and sugar but in a situation like this, it seemed almost..rude so she accepted the tea just as it was served.

"Please try some sweets as well; I have made them an hour earlier." He encouraged with a smile.

"Um..sure..thanks." Yuri gingerly picked up an expensive looking fork glided with gold and wondered just how much all this kitchenware would cost in modern world. She could see decorations of gold garnishing the room from the furniture to even the wall and couldn't help but wonder if it all were real.

 _Real and 99.9% pure.._

She chose the nearest plate, a piece of cake that was artfully decorated. It looked like a vanilla cake with a bit of chocolate icing on them but Yuri wasn't an expert on judging pricey desserts or food. No, her forte was on cheap, affordable student-discount offering fast foods and mid-scale family restaurant with the luxury consisting of gelato or a nice dessert café like Creams. So rarely did she ever visited any pâtisseries when their price tag for a single slice or portion could probably buy her a nice big mac meal, milkshakes, and McFlurry.

She tentatively brought a small piece into her mouth and felt her eyes widen as its sweetness melted into her mouth. Yuri made a high pitched gasp in the back of her throat and wondered if this was what heaven tasted like.

"I'm glad it is to your taste."

"Who wouldn't like this?!" Yuri unconsciously blurted out.

He gave her an appreciated smile, "Thank you. Now that you have settled; I am afraid I shall have to take my leave as I need to attend to my master for a short moment. It shan't be long; please enjoy the rest of your tea whilst I'm gone."

Yuri nodded and wondered if she should stand up or not at his departure. She heaved herself up from the chair when he held a hand to stop her.

"Please, sit. There's no need to stand."

Yuri nodded and sat back down, "Thank you for the tea."

"You're quite welcome."

She didn't relax until the demon was out of the room, and only when the door was completely shut and waited for good five minutes did she slouch against the chair. Burying her face in her palms hoping everything was but a lucid dreaming stemmed from her over imaginative mind, she knew this was as it gets. Yuri took out her phone from her hoodie's pocket and clicked the home button several times in futile hope that by some miracle it'll light up but what remained was a blank, inactive screen reflecting her despondent self.

Tears threatened to fall again but she couldn't cry, not when they were going to barge in anytime soon.

Why was she here? Why her? Why not Katie? Or Anna? Or Nikita? Why not anybody else but her?! What is happening back in her world? Did anyone notice she was missing? Did anybody even care? Would her parents called the police? Would they have told her parents she disappeared in the hospital? And would they be crying now, just wondering who snatched their baby away? How would her school react? Would they organise a morning assembly revealing that one member of the student went missing last night? Would they ask for the students prey for her safe return? Would she appear on the news? Would the reporters be showing one of her picture on the tv screen's side corner and talking about how she was like as a daughter, a friend and a student?

Millions of thoughts ran inside her mind and she didn't hear the door opening with Sebastian walking in, only he was accompanied by someone else nor the chair across her sliding back and forward as someone took their seat.

Yuri glanced up, flinching as she came face to face with the main character of the manga – not a novel or a movie – but a manga that was adapted to anime as well. She didn't know about him that well – or the detailed manga story line, just vaguely remembered one of her friend going on about a 13 year old boy who had taken a path of revenge and her various conspiracy theories surrounding it. For once, she was thankful that she paid attention. Where did she say the chapter was up to now? The Blue Switch? The Red…witch? It was something witch..

"Which year in the future do you come from?"

She met his eyes now, having been brought out of her little mumbling world, "Oh..uh.." She momentarily prepared what she was going to say, but there was a slight distrust in his eyes when he registered her pause and flusters.

"2017."

"2017?" He echoed and his voice held a tone she couldn't quite decipher.

She nodded, "Um…Our Queen is Queen Elizabeth's II who recently surpassed Queen Victoria's record as reigning body and…Donald Trump became the U.S. president…I don't really have much to say…"

The two became noticeably quiet, perhaps allowing her words to sink in as well as weighing whether she was sane and telling the truth or should they have her institutionalised.

"I know it's hard to believe; but it's true. If this year is what you say it is, then I really did..travel to the 19th century. I mean, look, how will you explain the phone?" She rummaged through her bag, desperate to fish anything that was futuristic looking or too advance to exist in Victorian era; she took out everything she can on the table.

Jewelleries she has been looking for a long time with some that were not hers', gums, water bottle, receipts, planner, lip balm, chocolates, asthma pumps,, her wallet with her money and ID and.. she eyed the blue and green paper wraps her hand automatically brought up and before dropping it back in. No need to explain to them about period pads.

They eyed the objects they had already seen.

"I believe you." Ciel said after a while, sipping his tea with one hand and another holding the plate beneath it, "Put it away." He ordered, as if he was more bothered by the mess made on the table with the foods.

Yuri did so, her face red with embarrassment.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, one eye scanning her as others were hidden by his trademark eye patch.

 _You have one chance, Yuri. Make sure you tell him the right answer._ Her head did quick calculations on predicted outcome for either telling him yes or no. How will he act if I tell him he's just a drawing? Come on, THINK!

"…No."

"I will warn you that I do not appreciate being lied to." He sharply said, "We shall try it again; do you know who I am?"

"…" Yuri gulped, "I heard about you."

He seemed satisfied with her new answer.

"Where?"

"I know that you're an Earl…and," She turned to Sebastian, "…That you're a demon."

The Earl calmly put the tea down onto the plate with a soft clink, "And how are you privy to that information?"

If she didn't know how he looked like, she'd think from his choice of words and the way he seemed to carry himself, she'd mistake him for a lot older person than he was.

Yuri clenched her eyes shut, how will she explain it?

"..Because you're – I mean your world is…" She couldn't say it, she felt sick now.

"My world is what?" He sounded a little impatient, "Tell me – now."

"Because you're world is-is a…fiction."

Everything seemed to hush and still, the air felt heavy and Yuri was sure she would have toppled to the ground if it weren't for the chair holding her up. She couldn't breathe and she didn't know if it were because she had her face down and holding her breath or if the entire oxygen molecule vanished with the exposure of this world's reality.

Humourless laughter left the Earl's lip, his body went into a violent tremor as he hunched onto the table in unbefitting manner for someone who was so in control of himself and others around him.

"A fiction you say.."

Sebastian looked slightly worried for his master, he didn't seem, at all, so..amused as his master that the universe they were living in was fake and what she seemed to hint, a form of literature.

"Hah…a fiction." He puffed out the word like his airway was being constricted, "You're insinuating…everything I've experienced, every emotion I felt…is..a mere writing?"

She didn't confirm his question because she knew it wasn't a question he wanted her to verbally confirm once again.

Yuri hid for a cover that was her arms when his arm lashed out to swing the pricey dishes and cups from the table and pricey porcelains shattered into splinters on the table and the carpet.

"Young master–" Sebastian began as he saw Ciel's hand redden from the burn.

"I-it might not be true!" Yuri yelled in hope of calming him down but his glares sent shivers down her spine and the thought 'Ah, he's going to kill me' flashed passed her mind, "F-for some reason, someone sent me here; I don't know why, b-but now your world is now just as alive as mine!"

"Young master, may I remind you that tonight, at seven, Mr. Damian are coming for supper and we should start the preparation."

Ciel looked like he wanted to say – or shout – something, maybe about how the world wasn't real and everything that was going on wasn't real either so why bother.

"L-look," Yuri quickly intervened and inhaled deeply; calm, calm, "I know it might seems like a cruel joke to realise the world you lived in – in my world – is not real, but I'm here now. Maybe something's changed and now this world is just as real as mine."

"What do you know of this world, then?" He recovered quickly although his fist remained clenched on the table, "What will happen from now on? Tell me everything you know."

"I don't the exact detail but I know you're looking for your parents' killer, and that you're the Queen's Watchdog. The last time I've heard about your world; you're close to finding out what happened that night."

"You will help." It was an order, "You shan't lie in my presence, nor betray my confidante. In return, I will bid you shelter, clothing, and food. Is the term and condition satisfactory?"

Yuri took the time to think about his offer. How weird she would often click or sign 'I agree to the terms and condition stated above' without ever actually reading them, but felt like she should ask for a written contract with all the legal clauses and lawyers to guide her through it instead. But beggars can't be choosers. In particular, a beggar lost in 19th century with nothing but the bag in her hand and few modern pound notes and coins other than the knowledge of future. She didn't have the mind or the talent to actually go away and start producing modern objects. She was just a normal eighteen year old girl with what the 19th century doctors would call overly creative imaginations.

She simply nodded.

Ciel stood up and she quickly followed the suit, intending to see to his departure. He didn't look at her, facing Sebastian who waited for his master's order.

"Introduce her to the servants and show her to the guest chamber." He said more harshly then needed.

"Of course." Sebastian said, "But should we not have the burn examined? I can call for the Doctor."

"No need." He said, "Clean this mess up."

"Yes, young master."

Sebastian bent down to pick up the visible pieces of the porcelain and Yuri bent down to help him.

"Ms. Park, it is quite alright. This is my job. Let me." He gently said, prying the glasses from her fingers.

Yuri frantically shook her head, "It's fine; let me help. I'd appreciate the distraction."

"But as a guest–."

"I don't think I'm an important enough of a guest to have people do things for me." Yuri joked lightly, although uneasiness was evident in her voice, "I'm more of a reluctant guest you took in."

"Even so, I insi–"

"Please." Yuri pleaded, meeting his gaze, "It might sound weird but tasks like this are a good stress reliever for me. Just..please."

Sebastian sighed, "Very well."

* * *

After cleaning up the mess, with smaller fractions of the glasses swept properly, Sebastian gathered the familiar looking servants whom she remembering seeing briefly when Arianna was showing her the manga.

Mey-Rin, the maid; Finnian, the gardener; Baldroy, the chef and the house steward, Tanaka, all greeted her with respect and announcing she will be a stay-in guest for a while. Yuri introduced herself while approaching to offer her hand to shake. The action caused a bit of fluster amongst the servant and she remembered where she was. The oppressive social mores meant it wasn't appropriate her to acknowledge the servants in such ways. Still, even when she remembered she still waited for her empty hand to be filled.

"Mey-Rin, is it not rude to keep our esteemed guest waiting?" Sebastian said, realising she won't be backing down.

The maid's face became as red as an apple and stuttered to make form a smooth sentence, "A-ah, yes! It is lovely to meet you, Miss. Park!"

Then she shook Finnian's then Baldory then Tanaka's.

"Please just call me Yuri."

Their faces, except Tanaka, seemed morph into something she identified as horror and shock.

"W-we cannot–" Mey-Rin began.

"Please." Yuri pleaded, "It doesn't have to be in front of other people; just when we're together, you can call me Yuri. I don't like being called so formally."

"B-but…" Finnian muttered.

"If this is what Miss. Park wishes, we shall do so." Sebastian said, "She is not used to such formality. Since she is our guest, we should do our best to accommodate her needs."

The three servants lowered their head in surrender before saying in unison, "Yes, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian turned to Yuri, "Now then, let me guide you to your room. I have taken the liberty to have your bag placed."

"Oh, thank you."

* * *

The room she was given was just as elegant and luxurious as the living room she was recently in. It reminded her of the hotel suite room that would have cost her more than her parent's wages for a night.

"This is your room. If you have any problems or questions, please do not hesitate to ring the bell. Either I or Mey-Rin will come." He said, pointing to the bell pull beside the bed, "Mey-Rin will come at five to ready you for dinner."

She nodded in thank even though their generosity was not so altruistic, "..Thank you for taking me in."

Alone in the house, Yuri carefully sat on the edge of large King sized bed and stared at the mirror hung up on the fireplace. She sighed, afraid of things that will come.

* * *

"The progression of East Indian jewel technology is really quite remarkable" Damian pointed out, trying to steer into a more business orientated subject. It was obvious the man's head wasn't in the game and only half-heartedly playing along as to appease Ciel, who was the benefactor with a deep pocket.

Yuri sat in the corner, silent, and wondering once again how she got here and if she could ever go back to her world. The two men barely acknowledged her other than their introduction to each other, Damian seemed a bit reluctant to let a woman in the room whilst they talked business but at Ciel's insistent, he was more than happy to bury her into oblivion and give all his focus and attention to the one that matter the most in this room.

"Many brilliant people have also been raised there ― entranced by the eyes of the dead." He continued.

"That's unlucky. I'm out for one turn, eh?" Ciel hummed, ignoring the man's diverging attempts.

"It's an opportune time right now!" A gentle, promising smile appeared; hiding what lurks beneath, "I would like to continue to expand my company's business and secure larger workforce" Ciel leaned back, quite obviously not interested in the discussion of investment.

"It's your turn."

Damian looked at his meagre number of chess pieces with miserably hidden boredom. His distractions and insouciance had cost him of his many pawns.

"Oh yes. Well then, excuse me." He threw the die, landing on certain card.

"Yes, and five." He moved the dice before he ventured, "About that, though. If I were to receive assistance in the form of another £12,000 pounds…"

"Excuse me," Sebastian interrupted, "Dinner is ready."

They were led to the garden and the entrance hall sparkled and shined in binding light, almost like the one she fell into. Mr Damian awed in compliment as he looked around and even Ciel looked impressed by the decor. The sets of oak door were like a portal to another dimension that was entirely different from the one they were in now. The door seemed to have been a door to heaven as it opened with much more brighter light before it dimmed down into appropriate setting, revealing an enchanting Japanese stone garden filled with bloomed cherry blossoms as its petals feathered down like snow.

Main highlight of the evening was in the centre of the courtyard, a long and slender dinner table covered with clean white cloth as not to dull and bring the full attention to the Japanese table decorations. Seeing the sight of it had Yuri's heart throbbing at the beauty; the work could not have been done by human hands and it was very true for the particular butler who prepared them.

Ciel and Mr Damian were seated at each opposite end of the table while Yuri was seated between the two in the middle. Sebastian walked smoothly to the table and placed the dishes in front of the household.

"Dinner is served." He announced, "On the menu is our chef Baldroy's Gyuu-tataki-don."

"Gyuu-tataki-don?" Ciel and the guest echoed in surprise.

"This..is dinner?" The butler nodded and there were small amount of disappointment in Damian's voice, "I was expecting a Kyoto-style course meal or something.."

Sebastian gave him a small smile of confident before bolting out, "Mr. Damian, did you know.. donburi has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to labourers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service..that is Donburi!" The older man and Ciel were clearly shocked and surprise at the knowledge he held.

Although Yuri wasn't so fond of raw fish in sushi or any dishes involving raw fish or meat, having not eaten anything since the bits of snacks she had late night, the sight of it seemed to awaken her forgotten hunger.

"Houhan, a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the origin of Donburi." Sebastian continued, appeasing Damian's mind toward the favour of the food that lied in front of him. "Furthermore, I thought you would be tired of elaborate dishes and planned this so you might eat the choicest of meat simply."

Daze look glazed over at the older man's eyes before laughing approvingly.

"Ciel, this is great! You always surprise me!" He joyfully added, "A lot of the fellows in this business lack a sense of humour. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here on."

The Earl smirked, satisfied, "I'm honoured to hear that."

"We did it!" Finny cheered, his arms shooting up in the air. "It was a complete success!"

Mey-Rin hurried toward, pushing through Finnian and Baldroy.

"Move out of the way! I'm up next, so let me do my job." She marched speedily through the door, stopping in front of the cart holding the wine.

"I also selected an Italian wine to suit your taste, sir." Sebastian informed, but there was an awkward silence between the pause and Sebastian motioned toward the still maid.

"Mey-Rin!"

"Yes?"

Sebastian moved closer to her ear and whispered, "Stop standing there and pour the wine into the man's glass."

The flurry of blush spread across Mey-Rin's cheeks like wildfire, his action having caused quite a panic at the proximity between them. She swivelled shakily to the guest's side, holding the wine in her arm with a dazed look behind her glasses. The chef, knowing her clumsiness ― particularly in untimely manner ― noticed with hawk eyes.

"..Hey?"

"Yes?" Finnian and Sebastian responded.

"Isn't there something wrong with the little lady?"

The trio trailed their eyes toward chef's pointing finger and gasped ominously.

"Miss Mey-Rin!" The three yelled, attempting to correct ― or if possible ― stop her, "You're spilling the wine!"

Everyone other than Ciel's business colleague, who was entrenched by the garden, seemed to realise the trouble was brewing. Mey Rin, still star-struck from earlier on, still poured on the wine even if the liquid was gushing dangerously to the rim of the cup and began overflowing onto the white cloth when it was no longer possible for the cup to contain it.

Sebastian acted immediately with inhuman-like speed. His hands grasped the white table cloth and with a swift back pull of his arms, the red stained material smoothly glided off the table with only smallest amount of disturbance. The table wares, cup and plates rattled slightly as the only hint of such stunt he just pulled.

Damian, hearing the glass clink, turned away from the scenery to the table which was now bare.

"W-where did the tablecloth go?" The man swore there was a white cloth beneath their plates.

Ciel schooled his sudden burst of panicked expression before smoothing it down to a slight smirk, continuing to eat as if it was nothing.

"I had it taken away because there was a _slight_ stain on it. Don't trouble yourself. Excuse us for our discourtesy. Please relax and enjoy your meal."

Mr. Damian slightly titled his head, puzzled, before resuming back to eating. I savoured the food deliberately and slowly, it was absolutely delicious and three Michelin star worthy, but the bubbling anxiety and adrenaline was doing its best to dull my taste and did not notice Sebastian disappearing behind the door.

"So Miss. Park," Damian began, "From which exotic lands do you hails from?"

Yuri looked up from her food, surprised she was being addressed and prepared to answer his question, "I'm from Korea. But I don't think Korea is exotic." There was nothing exotic about Korea, or Asia, or its people. It was her second home and a country she happened to be born in just like him who happened to be born in England as English.

"Oh my, that is quite a distance. I hear Corea **(1)** still remains a mystery to this day with their strict isolationist policy. What made you travel so far?" As far as Damian knew of Corea, the country was dubbed 'Hermit Kingdom' by frustrated Western conquistadors in days of yore.

Yuri shrugged, "I just wanted to travel."

"And how did you come to be acquainted with Lord Phantomhive?" Yuri ignored the implication beneath his question.

"Mr. Damian," Ciel intervened much to her relief, "Let's focus on the food."

"O-of course, Lord Phantomhive."

* * *

The night ended with the poor, scared man out of his wit running away shouting 'Mama Mia' just as she remembered seeing. Yuri wondered whether the story will follow the original time scale or her being here meant it could change its course of directions.

"Is this what happened?"

Yuri looked up from the loveseat she was sitting on, "Yeah…"

"And what will happen tomorrow?"

She tried to dig every moments, scenes and chapters she's seen and read from every corner of her memory.

"Uh…I'm sorry I'm not sure…I can't remember it now..I'll tell you when I do. Sorry."

He didn't say anything after that.

For someone who realised their entire world and life has been a work of a fiction written by an author, he seemed calm and accepting as of now. But Yuri didn't know this Earl so much – nor how he worked. He was a child yet he seemed to have an adult way of dealing with things albeit perhaps more physically than an actual adult would but she didn't know how an adult would be able to compartmentalise such revelation either.

Ciel Phantomhive stared out the window, watching the winds drifting through leaves of the trees. The green foliage swayed in waltz like movement to singular direction as he repeated her words over and over again in his head. Fiction or not; real or not, he had the advantages. As the protagonist, like any other tragic novels, he would have his revenge and he would be dealt with as deserved. The Past uncertainties whether he will ever have his revenge seemed to vanish, soon replaced with portent. His eye travelled to the reflection on the window; a stiff figure staring at her hands in worry.

* * *

 **Terminology:**

(1) Corea- "Korea" is the modern spelling of Corea, a name attested in English as early as 1614. It is an exonym derived from _Cauli_ , Marco Polo's transcriptionof the Chinese.

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was as good as the first one!**


	3. Belligerent

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter III:

Belligerent

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **thetankgirl** **-** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **HeartlessVampireGirl** \- It will be some time before we see the funny, joking side of Yuri but she will appear!

 **Marie Mclaire** \- Hahaha yes I did throw 'your world is fiction'! I didn't write them but Ciel threw another tantrum in private which Sebastian had cleaned up! Will explore this more in the next chapter!

 **BBFan** \- Probably in the next few chapters! Yuri is still in shock and there will be more setback in this chapter :( I'll be redoing both AKTMP and Kings 2 Hearts before picking up where I left off in Janus.

 **VampireSiren** \- Thank you! So glad to hear from you! Missed you!

 **A/N: So lots of people are wondering when Ciel/Sebastian will fall for Yuri and when will we see Yuri we are more familiar with, so I decided to write a little essay about this:**

 **When will Ciel/Sebastian fall for Yuri?**

 **Well the question I want to ask you is: do you think they are capable of love? Or even sincerity? Demons do not love. Ciel sees people as something to be used. Mix this with the girl who were sent to repent them is going be full of hurt, angst and lies as well as longing (which results in a very intense and passionate relationship).** **The way this story is going to be portraying Yuri's romance with Sebastian and Ciel (and later on Alois and Claude), it's not going to be a smooth ride and in no way, lovey-dovey, genuine and honest mutual emotions from those involved as I have written in AKTMP or Kings 2 Hearts.**

 **Yuri will fall for Ciel and Sebastian first but of course, they will take advantage of this and will end up hurting and using her. This is the kind of person Ciel and Sebastian are. I really love portraying this kind of relationship - I think it's because these kind of relationship is much more common in real life than the romance I've portrayed in AKTMP/Kings 2 Hearts. Yuri will learn just how painful loving someone can be.**

 **But unexpectedly, they also fall in love with her in their own way and to depth they are capable of loving anything, all while knowing they don't deserve Yuri and she doesn't deserve everything she goes through and they put her through. Through this, they will slowly discover their own redemption.**

 **I like to recommend you some songs for you to listen because the lyrics future glimpse to what their relationship will be like:**

 **Artist- My Luv**

 **H Eugene- Trash (For english sub refer to LoveKpopSubs13 on YouTube)**

 **The song 'My Luv' by Artist will be from the men's POV.**

 **H Eugene- Trash (From Yuri's POV)**

 **When will we see Yuri being more cheerful and outgoing?**

 **You'll have to wait few more chapters unfortunately. But since I'll like writing a long chapter, it won't take too much of a chapter.**

 **Also Madame Red will live just as in AKTMP.**

* * *

 **"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work- out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

"Aww, brother." Baldo moaned, studying the chewed on wire. "They got to it." He sat at the top of a ladder as he inspected the wiring in the ceiling. Finny, Yuri and Mey-Rin stood at the bottom, looking up at the man.

"Those damned mice." The chef cursed, fixing the cable. "Guess they have it bad for cable pasta."

Mey-Rin sighed. "Rats again."

Finny frowned. "They've been a lot this year."

"I heard there's an epidemic in London." Baldroy stated as he stepped down the ladder. "But I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city's outskirts." He scratched his head, leaning against the steps. "Business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often."

"Business?" Mey-Rin echoed, giving the man a confused look. Behind him, a white mouse scurried by. Finny noticed, perking up like a cat.

"Ah!" He yelled, grabbing a priceless stone column for one of the sculptures in the hall. "Mouse spotted! Yah!" With unnatural strength that many other servants had not got used to after all these years, he picked it up and slammed down to kill the mouse but he unfortunately missed by an inch as the furry creature scurried away. The others screamed as he did so, terrified from his sudden burst of strength. Dust covered surrounded them as the column crumbled from the impact. As it cleared, Finny saw the rodent run away unharmed.

"Oh, bugger! Miss. Park, are you alright?" Mey-Rin helped her dust off the dirt from her dress.

Yuri managed a smile, "I'm fine, thank you. And it's Yuri."

"A-ah, yes, sorry Miss– I mean Yuri!"

"Tee-hee." Finnian managed a laugh, "Oops, it got away."

"Tee-hee ain't gonna cut it!" Baldo yelled angrily, "You tryin' to kill me too, you idiot?"

"Anyway, it's useless to challenge them head-on!" He stated, pointing to his head, trying to calm everyone else down after another but unneeded example of Finny's unnatural strength, "We hafta use what we got up here!"

"Up here?" Mey-Rin, Finny, Yuri, and Mr. Tanaka questioned, pointing to their heads as well.

"We gotta really use our heads and read the enemy's movements." The chef informed at naive pair, "A direct assault isn't the only way to fight battles. That's right! What we need's is a diversion! So, here's my plan." He reached under the ladder, picking up a large silver pot.

"We're going to feed them?" Finny inquired in confusion.

"Yes, we are." Baldo said before smirking evilly, "Because there're so many of 'em now, I figure they're short on food. There ain't nothing as tough as starving on the battlefield."

"So, we'll use this!" he continued, lifting the handle to reveal a bubbling pot of green goop. "Better known as _Chef Baldo's home-cooking, mice full speed ahead plan_! Tch, can't expect anything less from a pro!"

The others looked at it in amazement.

"Kaay! Then I'll have at it with," Finny said, holding up one of the stray cats around. "The showdown of archenemies, Tom and Jerry grand plan!"

"I-I won't lose to you!" Mey-Rin told the gardener, holding up a bunch of mousetraps. "Here, we have the 'Once I catch you you, I won't let go, Mice Hoihoi' grand plan!" while the old man held up butterfly net.

"All right!" Everyone exclaimed, throwing their fists in the air. "Then let the battle begin!"

The four members of the household all ran in each four directions, the three noisy members announcing they will be catching the most. Yuri was left to her own device as Sebastian and Ciel seemed to be busy entertaining the guests upstairs and she was content with that. Sitting down on the rocky staircase in the garden, she stared out at the scenery spread out before her. Resting her chin upon her arms, she allowed herself a short moment of rest. She couldn't sleep last night; didn't change into the dressing gown, didn't even touched the bed, and instead spent the night wondering around the room before settling on the window sill and watched the moon disappear and sun to come up.

What a luxury, Yuri thought. She visited a manor like this one in a school trip and wondered what people who could afford such place felt like living and seeing all this every day. Everything inside the manor was decorated with some priceless paintings or furniture designed to inspire awe and admiration from visitors.

So this was what being a noble was like in 19th century. Seems like an easy, idle living. Unlike hers' where her parents worked day and night trying to make up for bills, rent and living expenses that came around like clockwork every month. Her part time pay took pressure off their shoulders, not so much though, and she knew her mum felt sorry and ashamed of having to lean against their daughter so young.

"Not like I can do anything….life's hard." She always wanted to travel after university but guess she'll have to wait. You can't do much if you don't have means to travel.

"Who has it easy?" The voice coming from behind her agreed.

She bolted up from the stairs, twirling in alarm as she faced the Chinese nobleman in front of her. He's dangerous, something told her, and Yuri was glad her hair was at least long enough to partially cover her face. Hanging in his arm was a beautiful Chinese girl with cat-like features that only made her even more enduring. A sharp pang of jealousy ran inside Yuri when she made an unconscious physical comparison with herself and the fellow Asian girl.

"Apologies if I frightened you. I'm Lau and this kitten here is Ren-Mao." She nodded in greeting as Yuri returned with a small hello, "I am aware of my impudence by forcing the introduction upon you without obtaining your consent first and foremost, however, I cannot help but make an exception when I noticed a new presence in the Earl's manor. He is…a bit particular with his circles."

Yuri didn't look up, "No, it's fine. I'm not used to all these rules and etiquette so no harm done. I-I'm..Yuri Park by the way. I'm a guest here."

"Corean?" He deduced.

She nodded.

"Earl did not mention any guest staying in his manor." He smiled as he asked, "Why is the lady out here, instead of joining us?"

There was something uneasy about this man, Yuri noted in the future to be aware of him and his…cat. Composing herself quickly she mustered a full-fledged social smile.

"It seemed boring." She said, flapping her hand to denote the garden, "So I thought I might just..sit here and admire the view."

"Oh, I agree with you – it is boring." He said, "Although if you were there, it might not have been. So pray tell, how does the lady know our Earl?"

 _He's interrogating me._ Yuri thought, _and maybe rude in this era?_

"I'm a helper." Yuri answered, ignoring the perceived rudeness, "I'm sorry but that's all I can say."

He waved his hand as if the he weren't bothered by the abstruse information although she wasn't entirely brought by his easy dismissal.

"I wonder what kind of help the Earl need from a lady like you." He mused; rubbing his thumb on the girl's arm in circular motion.

"It's not _that_ kind of help if that's what you're suggesting." Yuri was disturbed just how people think their relationship was less than innocent.

He chuckled, before jerking his head toward the manor, "Come, the helper of the Earl should be formally introduced to his circles. I do not know why he neglected you. We are, after all, fellow helpers."

Yuri wanted to say no and that she was fully contended with where she was and how little people of this world knew of her.

"Please, I insist." His voice dropped an octave low that sent her shivering.

She reluctantly accompanied him to the darkly lit room consisting of few French style armchairs and pool table in the centre. The occupants seemed to be in the middle of some argument when they walked in and soon their attentions were directed to the newcomers.

"Lau, where have you been?" A stunning woman draped in red asked before eyeing Yuri next to him, "And who would the lady be?"

Yuri's eyes widened as she recognised the woman in red. She was the Jack the Ripper. How could she have forgotten?

Yuri opened her mouth to answer but Ciel was quicker.

"She's an aide I've recently discovered, Madame Red." Ciel curtly said, "Play nicely; she is not accustomed to the rules as she had been socially sheltered for a long time. It seemed Lau has finagled an introduction without going through society's proper channels."

"I aim to seize what I can." Was Lau's reply.

The noble woman stood up to approach Yuri, circling around her like with predatory fascination, "Hm…what is your name?"

"I-I'm Yuri Park, Madame Red!" Yuri didn't know whether offering her hand for a shake or simple curtsy was appropriate before choosing the latter by remembering the historical movies she watched and taking on the example of how the girls introduced themselves to others.

"It is lovely to make acquaintance, Miss. Park." She smiled, before the men were formally introduced with Yuri's permission of course.

"How did you meet my little nephew?" She asked as soon as the formality was concluded.

"Madame Red." Ciel warned, his tone forced and strained.

"Ciel, I'm merely curious!" The woman in red defended, "I am, after all, first and foremost, your aunt and legal guardian."

"He was kind enough to take me in when I was in a difficult situation."

"My nephew? Kind?" Madam Red blinked in disbelief as if she hadn't expected the two nouns to be used in the same sentence.

"It mustn't have been easy for him but he helped me so I'm helping him." Yuri explained, earning a side glance from the said Earl.

"This is not a game, little girl." The owner of the voice that interrupted was a bespectacled man with dark-grey hair, a moustache, and sideburns who seemed to have a permanent frown in his face as if he was smelling constant stench, "These types of things are like wars; not some entertainment girls go for in India Houses."

"Oh, that I agree with you – for once." Azzurro sarcastically joined in although it was more directed at the police commissioner.

There was no defending statement from others, they stood quietly as if waiting whether she will strike back or quiver in the corner and would go on measuring her worth from that one response.

"I.." Yuri pursed her lips, fists clenching by her side as slight anger went off inside her, " –I wouldn't call it a war, exactly. That suggests both sides stand an equal chance of winning."

Azzurro threw his head back in laughter, "Perhaps it was wise not to have spite the lady, Sir. Randall." Tone of mockery of the police commissioner's formal title was clear.

Sir. Randall's pale face was coloured with embarrassment but Ciel interrupted before anyone could say anything further.

"Miss. Park, are you alright staying in this room?" Ciel asked giving her the chance of escape she desperately was looking for.

Yuri did a standing stare around the room, if she was going to be stuck in the 19th century for god knows how long, she certainly wasn't going to let anyone down talk her like that for outrageous reason like her gender or her ethnicity, or her seemingly awkward and uncultivated social manners at the place she clearly did not fit in nor had any desire to try to belong to it. These people – these elites who held sway over the country; who had been nurtured from day one to live as the proud top one percent of the society might be used to power struggle but not her. Not Yuri Park. They might have lot to lose, but she had nothing to lose thus nothing to fear.

"No." Yuri blatantly replied with the bluntest expression she could make. Resting bitch face was what the 21st century terminology to her expression.

The corner of his lips twitched as if he was holding himself from smirking, although she wasn't quite sure as it went quickly as it came, "Sebastian, accompany Miss. Park to her room, please."

"Yes, young master."

"I'm fine," Yuri cut in, surprised at her courage to be her own guide, "It's not like I need a map and a compass to find my way around this house." She curtsied to the acquaintances she became acquainted with before walking out of the room.

Yuri waited until she was around the corner from the room that she let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. God, how did they do it? She always thought the modern Royal family and aristocrat had it easy, well not so easy they were completely stress free, maybe in the financial domain but the glimpse of atmosphere she saw within the room during her short and brief interaction she had with them and with each other, she was thankful she was born as a commoner.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long the guests were here for, but she had been standing in the garden for a quite sometimes now. Without her phone or laptop or TV to entertain her, she was utterly bored to death. Although Yuri would soon be thankful for the lack of noisy distraction; her ears perked up at the sound of rustling not far from her. Then a snap like someone's shoes stepped on a twig. She stiffened; there was someone with her in the garden.

"Subject unknown: name unknown, age unknown, birthdate unknown, parents unknown, date and cause of death unknown. Additional notes: the subject unknown's first realised presence to the headquarters is suspected to be connected to the severe disturbances to the world's balance." The man's voice was even-toned and held absolute professionalism.

Yuri turned around to face the familiar looking man. She recognised him as one of the grim reapers responsible for collecting the deceased's souls. Her face immediately blanched, was he here to collect her? Will she die even before she could see her family and friends again? Why her? God why always her?

Her knuckles were clenched to the point it was turning white and felt numb from restricted blood flow.

"Are you here to take me away?" Her voice waivered against her will.

The man was just how she pictured a grim reaper would be, if she ignored the cliché image of grim reaper as a skeleton and instead as a person. He was tall with short, neatly combed dark hair and unnatural yellow-green eyes framed by unusually designed rectangular glasses. As worker of death, he wore an all black, grim suits with black gloves and dress shoes.

"Ah, so you are aware of what I am," He noted in cold tone before looking up from his file, "That makes it easy for me. Fortunately for you, I am not here to take you away. I simply cannot; seeing you are quite alive. However, your presence remains a concern for us." Adjusting his glasses on top of his nose bridge, he revealed, "Therefore, I am hereby to keep you under my watch and gather any necessary information."

"Why not do it in secret?" Yuri asked after a few wordless moments to process his words.

"Unfortunately for me, you are near… certain individual that are aware of my presence and would hinder me from doing my job properly; informing you of my intention will make my job easier."

"You mean Sebastian?"

"Yes, him." He nodded, pulling out a pen from his breast pocket and started to scribble something down like they were in some sort of interview – or interrogation more like and every words of her were being recorded and written to be used as later reference.

"We are forbidden from intervening in human affairs, provided that you are indeed a human. If I discover an absolute verification that you are not a human or you are, in some way, a threat, I will be reporting it to the higher-ups in accordance with regulations whom will make decisions based on the report and perceived risks."

"I-if I turned out to be some kind of threat, what will happen?" She carefully approached.

He stopped writing and gave her his attention, "No idea."

With a sharp snap of his wrist, the file was shut and tucked under his arm. With a sharp 180 turn, he began to walk away from the fountain where he will probably disappear by supernatural means.

"W-wait!" She called out to him, stopping him in his track, "D-do you know why I'm here? Do you know how I can go back? P-please, I'm not from here! It might sound–"

"I am just as clueless as you are in regards to your current predicament. I apologise, I simply cannot help you." With that, she watched as his form disappeared in the descending staircases and she was, once again, left alone.

Alone.

She was alone. She used to like being alone. It seemed so easy to be alone. But she had her family and friends even when she was 'alone'.

Now, she was really alone.

Yuri squat down to the ground and buried her face in her arms on her bent knees. Small chocking sounds escaped her throat, and then it seemed to get louder. The wail spoke of her fears, loneliness and anger in a way coherent words couldn't.

 _Rustle_

She ignored the sound that alerted her there was someone or something coming toward her.

She shouldn't have.

A strong smelling, damp cloth covered her mouth while a big rough hand wrapped itself around her waist. The pungent smell hurt her nose and made her eyes water and felt the touched area burning with irritation. She could only let out a muffled yelp before her form drooped against the capture's arms. No one noticed anything amiss, but during the struggle, a necklace that supported a crystal embedded Hello Kitty cat surrounded with more crystals slipped from her neck and onto the sparsely grassed earth. Yuri's unconscious form was dragged and thrown across the abductor's shoulder like a sand bag.

The necklace and Yuri's missing presence was not noticed until the guests were long gone and Yuri was nowhere to be found for dinner.

* * *

At the edge of the East End in Whitechapel stood a luxurious mansion guarded with black cladded men and their deadly canines trained to rip any intruders to the mansion apart and without mercy. Deep inside, in a room on the top floor, was where Yuri found herself awaking up to with her hands and legs tightly cuffed behind her back.

At first, her mind was hazy with confusion with questions like why? Why was she here? Why did they kidnap her? Why did they knock her out? Why was she tied like some hostage? Her face felt sticky with dried tears but tears forming in the corner of her eyes were falling and moisturising her dry skin with its salty water.

Was she going to die here? Maybe that's why the grim reaper decided to visit her. Like they always said, one can only see death just before they die.

"You're awake?" Familiar voice drooled and she could smell the foul scent she identified as smoke. She hated the smell of smoke. Her dad smoked and she always hated that smell of death he was permanently doused with. Maybe all this happened because she was being punished, because she cursed out her parents and according to the Bible, those who cursed out their parent were dealt with death. Maybe she should have given that homeless man the spare changes she had more than enough to spare. Maybe she shouldn't have stolen a pencil when she was six. Maybe…

All thoughts of possible wrong doing ran through her mind.

She snapped out of her thoughts of regret and focused on the man in front of her. Yuri knew who he was from his smell before she saw his face. A crooked smile lifted up on his scarred face as he light up another cigarette.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to have you kidnapped, yes?" The mafia said as he puffed out a smoke. Yuri did her best to suppress a cough.

"What is your relationship with the watchdog?"

It took her quite some time to find her voice, "I'm a helper, just a helper. Nothing more! I'm nothing."

He shook his head, strolled over and squat down in front of her, cupping her chin roughly to force her eyes to his, "I don't believe that for a second. That brat won't allow anyone near him except that goddamn butler of his and he seldom has anything he considers significant. You, on the other hand..he deliberately hid you from others; shielded you. Why? You must mean something for him; otherwise, he would not have taken you into his manor."

"I-I told you: I'm just a help–mmph!" His fingers on her cheek tightened and muted her sentence.

"Don't lie to me!" He growled, ashes falling from his bit down cigar from the movement, "You're his exotic whore, are you not? A warm body to warm his bed at night and his confidante in the morning. Am I wrong?"

Yuri's eyes widened, feature of disgust appeared on her face, "You're wrong! He's just a kid!" This time her voice was strong and firm, "I'm no one's whore!"

"Oh?" The look that flashed in his look made her wanted to hide every part of herself, his eyes travelled dangerously low and she was thankful for the conservative nature of her dress, "If you're not his whore–"

"I'm no one's!" She growled, reiterating her point once again to no avail.

"–What value do you possess that worth as much? What do you have that you could offer to him that is vital to his work, hm?"

She couldn't answer him and he took her silence as affirmation.

"We shall see," Said the mafia, "It will be interesting to see just how much you're worth to that brat. For your sake, I'd advise you not to be so hopeful he would actually be your knight in shining armour; he's thrown away his pawns for less. Spare yourself the disappointment." Then his smirk grew bigger like he thought of a better way to sow this situation to the full, "You would fetch for a nice bargain. More so with your connection to the Queen's watchdog: an exotic whore who also had the privilege to have shared the bed with the order of the Inghilterra underworld. My, my, the bidders will be very pleased. It's not every day you come across something of his."

She spat at him, the only derogating attack she could do without the help of her hands or legs. His face jerked to the side as the warm slobber drooled down his cheek. There was a sharp stinging sensation on her cheek before her face hit the carpet as he pulled out a napkin to wipe the spit away.

"They will have fun time breaking down that feistiness of yours'. It's their speciality." He chuckled as he checked his watch, "But we have more than enough time to spare. I would like to see first-hand of your talent."

His words ran her blood cold and she reacted. Yuri screamed, yelled, rolled and writhe on the ground, the rope digging into the delicate skin of hers'. Her tears fell freely and she hyperventilated that she felt she'd die; she was going to have a heart attack – she was having a heart attack.

* * *

Ciel stared at the paper in his hand with irritation and annoyance written on his face. The threat was short and clear:

 _If you want the girl back, bring the goods to Buck's Row in Whitechapel._

He leaned back into his chair in his office with a sigh as Sebastian waited patiently for his command. Ciel didn't have time for this – to play some rescuing knight to some pawn that was, at the moment, worth more trouble than her useless, vague knowledge of this world. He was a very busy and occupied person; he had company to manage, networks to maintain, schedule that needed to be met, meetings he need to attend, letters to write, and underworld to reign. He had no need for a pawn that needed constant rescuing and protection.

"Should we not rescue Miss. Park?" Sebastian asked, not out of worry or sentiment; he was a demon, no, he had works that needed and could be done at the time that was being wasted waiting for his master's decision.

"I did not promise her protection did I?" Ciel mentioned.

Sebastian smiled cruelly, "No, you did not. Then may I get back to my work?"

Ciel was in deep thought, unmoving from his position. His butler was ever so patient.

The Earl made his decision after ten minute of weighing up his options.

"Go."

If he were not one hell of a butler, any others would have mistaken his answer as extension to his previous question. But not Sebastian Michaelis, he was adept at reading between the lines and he was most proficient at understanding his master's mind more than anyone else.

"Yes, young master."

His other remaining servants were more than enough to contain the smaller rats and from the muffled groans and shouts he could hear from beneath the floor, those rats were being dealt with already.

* * *

Yuri managed to land a strike on his already crooked nose with the back of her head. She didn't care how much he was physically rough with her; she already knew her retaliation would only prompt more physical attacks in effort to break her down into submissiveness. She bit, clawed, strike and more within the realm of possibility in her current situations.

"STOP FIGHTING!" He cursed as he pushed her down to the floor, "My men are already at brat's manor, by the end of the day, all that would be left is their dead body, I would have my drugs and you'd be sold to the highest buyer! Consider yourself lucky I'm being gentle because they wouldn't be!"

"FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Yuri screamed as she aimed her leg to his stomach.

Azzurro pulled his arm behind head and she clenched her eyes shut, prepared for the punch.

It didn't came and her eyes snapped open to see the man frozen above her, his head slightly tilted as if he was focusing his hearing on something. The source of interruption was delayed for her, but it became clear.

Gunshots. Objects shattering. Yells of profanities and orders and screams of pain. She could hear them all just beyond these doors. The heavy weight upon her was relieved as the Italian mobster pulled up from above her with a hand on his strapped gun.

 _It's gone all quiet…_ Azzurro gulped and placed his gun near his chest.

Humming trepidation filled the air and the only viable audio was the rhythmic clicking of someone's shoes strolling closer with disturbing calamity leisure. It stopped short from the doors and they both waited with tension as the door hinge slid lower and creaked open.

"Pardon my intrusion." The butler entered as both occupants' eyes widened at the sight of the man who seemed so unaffected even with the physical sign of great struggle at the background. Yuri caught a coup d'oeil of the demon's murder work and she had to look away lest she became sick.

"I have come to retrieve the lady. My master is not pleased of the gratitude you've shown when he's allowed you in his home by kidnapping his guest."

The mobster was more amused than he was frightened as he studied his fallen men, "Well, I'll be damned. I'm amazed to think you took all those men out yourself. I was wondering what sort of big man you were. But you're nothing more than a _Romeo_ , swanning around in a swallowtail coat."

Gun pointed at the butler, he demanded to know, "So, who are you?" Azzurro questioned, "An assassin hired by Phantomhive or maybe an ex-special forces mercenary? I know you are not just a butler, yes?"

The demon smirked and denied humbly, "Oh, but I am, just a butler – that is all."

"Ha, is that so?" The mafia man hummed, turning his gun in resignation. "In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you, Signore Butler. I surrender, sir."

Yuri didn't believe an ounce of his word and she was right. His hand shot out to grab her by the hair, painfully pulling from her roots and tucked his free arm under her chin as she felt the tip of the gun resting against her temple.

"You don't want a hole in your esteemed guest, do you? If you are a butler as you say, you should know what this situation calls for, yes?" He warned.

Sebastian sighed, reaching inside his coat and pulled out the small Mouse 3 gamebox, "I have what you desire.."

Yuri wanted to yell at him; that he wanted drugs or money or anything materialistic, not some childish game and that now it was going to cost her life with the shit he just pulled.

Just then, she heard multiple gunfire then sensation of heavy wetness spurting onto her face and dress with a sick crack that triggered her forgotten nausea. It was nothing like in the movie, crescent sized holes on where solidness should be was all that she saw before the body hit the ground and what looked like some sort of organ or flesh sprawled on the floor.

Yuri felt the dry heaves starting before acidic content of her stomach was laid out onto the floor with the blood. The shooters disappeared before returning again through a secret door.

"Did we get him, sir?"

Azzurro smiled, letting go of her in disgust, "Yeah, good job."

Yuri wanted to say something but her clattering teeth and another threat of oncoming vomit prevented her.

"Haha, sorry, Romeo. But this game is mine." The mafia cockily announced, "Sending his butler to retrieve his whore, what a coward."

She slowly remembered this moment; it wasn't supposed to be her. It wasn't supposed to be her that was kidnapped. It was supposed to be Ciel, not her. Why her? Why can't it be him? Yuri froze, realising where her thoughts were heading and quickly supressed it in shame. If an eighteen year old girl couldn't handle situation like this, how can a young boy like him experience such thing and come out of it fine? Yes, this was the type of thought she should aim to think. No one, especially a child, deserved to go through all this because of his standing.

"You're very quiet, aren't you?" Azzurro noted, gazing down at the shell-shocked girl, "Have you finally decided to surrender to your fate?"

"He's not dead…" It came out as a whisper.

"Hm? I cannot hear you."

"He's not dead." She said louder.

Azzurro cackled, throwing his head back, "Have you finally broken down? It would not do well if you are broken before the transaction."

"..My goodness…"

Azzurro and his men tensed up at the sound of his voice. Even after he was shot, he did not lose the elegant and steady tone of his voice.

"The firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power, have they not? Those from a hundred years ago do not even compare." The demon butler ran his gloved hand through his hair with a sigh.

Panic, shock and fear spread on the occupants' faces as Sebastian heaved himself up from the ground with slightly sluggish movement.

"What are waiting for?!" Azzurro shouted, snapping out of shock induced freeze and pointed at the resurrected butler, "Kill him!"

They complied, charging at him with their guns and knives.

The demon coughed a few times in his palm before spreading them out to show the bullets he regurgitated, "Please allow me to return these."

The bullets seemed to have a mind of its own, shooting out from his palm with vicious projectile as if it was being fired from the gun and his men fell to the ground with another shower of blood and flesh.

Sebastian held out his damaged coat, inspecting it with great displeasure, "Alas. What a pity. My clothes are full of holes." Then Sebastian turned his attention toward the mafia and the human girl he was ordered to bring back as if he momentarily forgotten about them.

"G-Get back!" Azzurro warned as Sebastian approached the pair with eerie smile.

"Miss. Park, you just look like a wet grasshopper." He remarked with the sick humour.

She didn't register his words, too shocked, too tired and numb.

"Stop! Get any closer and I will kill her!" Azzurro yelled, but he kept walking closer and closer, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" His finger on the trigger caved in then–

BANG!

Yuri closed her eyes in relent.

"Wh-why..is she still alive..?" Azzurro murmured in bewilderment.

"Are you looking for something?"

She felt his body stiffen as Sebastian leaned over his shoulder, holding the bullet between his gloved fingers.

"Permit me to return this to you." He dropped the bullet in his coat pocket.

"Now, I shall be taking Miss. Park back as I was ordered." The demon announced, swirling his finger around like a puppeteer manipulating the strings movement. "If you would please, remove that filthy arm from our honoured guest?"

"Gyah!" The man pained screamed hurt her ears as she saw his arm wrenched behind his back as if it were connected by an invisible chord and sickening crunch was heard. Yuri was swept from the mafia's arm as Sebastian gently laid her down on one of the chairs in the room and proceeded to free her from the restraints.

"W-Wait! You are just a butler, right? I can't die here like this!" Azzurro shouted, "I will pay you five-no, ten times your current wages to be my bodyguard! You can have all the booze and girls you want..so, come to my side!"

"My apologies, Mr. Vanel." Sebastian replied with unapologetic tone, "But I have no interest in made-made rubbish, coin or women. For, you see…" He glanced over his shoulder with fiendish gaze, "…I am a Devil of a butler _._ So long as the young master possesses the mark of the covenant, I am his faithful dog."

Sebastian shook off what was left of his coat and enfolded it around her form.

"I suggest you look away, Miss. Park."

Yuri closed her eyes, buried her face into her lap and blocked her ears.

* * *

She rested her head against his chest the whole time they headed back to the manor. They didn't speak at all and neither of them tried to do so. Yuri could hear the faint humming of his heart and couldn't help but wonder if the beating were real or all in her head that desperately needed human warmth.

"You have a heart." She said, breaking the silence.

"Well, yes, it would be suspicious if I did not."

Satisfied with his answer, she snuggled into his chest and concentrated on the vibration in his chest.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of a heavy chapter, however I enjoyed writing this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**


	4. Promise

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter IV:

Promise

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **Illusion Idony** **-** He is a meanie! Ruthless too, if he wanted to! Yuri definitely has an impulsive side to her which you'll get another glimpse to in this chapter. Yep, this rewrite would be a bit darker and serious than AKTMP. Oh sociopaths - not all though - but some can and do love albeit a very rare numbers of others and in their own way. To them, it could be that they can be hesitant to hurt or manipulate them can be taken as 'love'. But Alois and Ciel, are by no means, a sociopaths. Although Claude and Sebastian might fit the definition of high functioning psychopaths in that they are unable to form emotional attachment or feel empathy, have charming and disarming personality, can mimic emotions and appear 'normal' to unsuspecting people - they are first and foremost, a demon and fictional characters. It would be a misdiagnosis to apply human diagnostic tools to Sebastian and Claude who are entirely different species when it was made for humans. I believe with recent chapters I've read, Sebastian seems to be slowly learning to FEEL human emotions so it is possible for a demon to learn how to feel emotions if they spend considerable amount of times around human.

 **BBFan** \- There will be romantic moments, just a bit more realistic in a sense it will take time and compromising from parties involved which can be difficult to achieve. Harley and Joker relationship really interests me, it's undoubtedly unhealthy but I think many of us have a bit of Harley and Joker kind of relationship going on in our relationship with whom we become intimately involved (e.g. cheating, manipulation, lying etc) so there's something about Harley and Joker that just draws us in and some want to believe Harley can tame and change the bad boy the Joker is while our 'BFF-advice' side of us want Harley to snap out of it and find a guy that actually deserves her and are good to her! Madam Red will be saved like in the original plot!

 **Reo-kun** \- Aww, well hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Happy reading!

 **Marie Mclaire** **-** Well, good morning! Yes, I think lots of readers, they don't notice it, but as time passes and they read again, the story they thought they enjoyed and characters they thought was good and real enough, doesn't seem so 'realistic' anymore! Do you ever re-read some stories you enjoyed reading when you're 12 and then you read it again when you're 18 or 20 or even 30 and think 'Gosh, this story used to be so amazing but it feels so...lacking!' well this is what becoming mature is! Hope you like this chapter!

 **VampireSiren -** Defo, my friendship with my current BFF took seven years to achieve the level of intimacy and comfort we have now. It'd be take much more longer and would be harder for two people who are so involved to the highest level of intimacy to become all-sacrificing, completely trusting relationship within a month!

 **Melissa Fairy** **-** There will be some happy, fluffy moments! Just later on I guess!

 **Alara16 -** Thank you! I'm glad the emotions she felt during her kidnapping was respectfully conveyed to the readers!

 **thetankgirl -** I'm so glad you like it! Kuroshitsuji is quite a dark manga although it has its moments and this is something I wanted for 'The Liars and Soothsayer'. I hope you like this chapter too!

 **Rival Argentica** **-** I will be following the story plot of Kuroshitsuji although it'll be much more shorter with Yuri's foreshadowing knowledge of future events but it will definitely be different from AKTMP and to small extent, Kuroshitsuji manga/anime. Well we will be seeing more of William in the next few chapters soon! Yes, for Ciel to fall in love, you'd have to be pretty special and it'd take him a very long time to actually open himself up to put himself in that vulnerable situation. I like to portray Elizabeth as a mature girl and that all she wants for Ciel is for him to be happy and she'll be basing her actions on that variable. Sebastian has long way to go to even learn what love is and how it even feels! He'll probably think his feelings for Yuri will be like his feeling for cats, he can't exactly describe it but he sees her differently from other humans who all look the same to him. I like to write the chapter within one day so I can write quickly when I have the inspiration but it takes hours and hours to write something I've no motivation for i.e. my essays/dissertation LOL! I'm so happy you like this story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **sleepy Kirby** **-** Heyy! Long time no see! So missed you! How you doin? It's been ages since I've saw you! Gosh, I've missed you!

 **TooLazyToLogin** - Thank you so much sweetie for the correction! You da real MVP! I've gotten confused with the maximum star a restaurant can have (3 stars) and stars chef has in total (e.g. Joël Robuchon, mentor to Gordon Ramsay has total of 31 stars, making him the most decorated Michelin star chef in the world!)

 **A/N: Another song I like to add to the list to the character's theme is: "Give Your Love a Try (Benz Hustle REMIX)" by Marques Houston!** **BBFan** **\- I think you'll definitely feel less anxious about the Ciel's (and Sebastian's) feelings toward Yuri when you hear this!**

* * *

 **"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work- out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

She woke up with a gasp, soaking sweat sipping through her night gown onto the expensive bed. Her chest rose with deep, heavy breath and scanning the familiar looking room, she let out a sigh of relief. The first thing she noticed was her changed outfit and she was so glad she didn't have to look at the blood stained dress again. Or that dress ever again.

Something cold touched her feverish skin and she remembered him punching her stomach, how her body lurched forward against her restraints and she flinched, letting out a yell and lurched away as far as she could away from the contact.

"M-Miss Park–I mean, Yuri, Yuri, it's me, Mey-Rin!" She grabbed both her wrists in attempt to calm her down but this only elicit more panics from the flailing girl.

"NO– NO!"

"YURI!"

She froze, recognising the voice as her erratic breath gradually slowed to a more steady beat.

"..Mey-Rin.."

"Yes, it's me." Mey-Rin nodded, letting go of her wrist with an apologetic expression as she noticed the grip marks on her wrist overlapping with the burns marks from the rope. The sympathetic maid quickly soaked the cloth with cold water and dabbed Yuri's face gently.

Human touch.

Yuri threw her arms around her neck, pulling her closer with a cry of relief. Mey-Rin returned the embrace, settling for her waist and gently rubbing her back in soothing circle, "It is alright. You are alright."

She spent the rest of the day in her room; she didn't eat or see anyone except Mey-Rin but Mey-Rin had her own job to complete and could not spare much of her time. Her fingers careless the hollow point of her neck where her necklace should be was empty. She couldn't sleep, didn't want to sleep. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her family. She wanted to see her friends. She wanted to hear their voices. It was supposed to be the main character – not her – that was supposed to go through this! Alone and in silent, she wept.

* * *

"She still refuses to come out of her bedroom?" Ciel asked, not looking up from the documents.

"Yes. It seems she was quite shocked by the event and has been refusing to eat or drink or sleep ever since, according to Mey-Rin."

"Leave her be." Was his succinct reply, "Did you bring the report I ask of you?

"Yes, here you go." Sebastian handed him a pile of paper stored in a plain brown folder.

* * *

She didn't know when she's fallen asleep but it had been a very long time since she dreamt. Unlike her fears, it wasn't a nightmare or dream that had Azzurro in it. She was standing on the vast grassy field she couldn't exactly register and it was night time. Yuri gazed up at the sky, and she would have admired them were it not for its unnatural arrangement.

There was no moon or stars, just a dark blank canvas. She frowned, squinting to try and make out something in the distance. She didn't know why but deep inside, she knew there was something that she was searching for within the empty night sky.

Wait…?

There was a star. A very bright star, so bright she had to look away for the fear she may become blind from its light.

Yuri stepped closer, walking closer to the star that seemed to call out for her.

Her eyes snapped open; hair fanned out on the pillow and covered in cold sweat again. She just had her first proper sleep ever since she was dumped into this world.

 _What kind of dream was that?_

Yuri turned to the window, noting it was dark outside and void of light. Her stomach growled. Despite the physiological needs her body needed to be filled, she found herself unwilling to move. She just wanted to lie in bed until she withered away.

Frowning marred her face as soon as Yuri caught her own thoughts. She knew this feeling; knew it very well, for a long time.

Clenching her eyes tight and biting her lip, she groaned, _I thought I got over this. Get up Yuri. Get up. GET THE FUCK UP!_

It took her every ounce of strength she so little had to heave herself up from the bed. It was as if she was chained to the bed by anchors and it was pulling her back down the more she drew herself away from it. Yuri's head turned toward the bell beside the bed, suddenly remembering Sebastian's word to use it whenever she needed something and for a fleeting moment, she wanted to use it. Needed to because she had no strength to go down to the kitchen and get the food.

Yuri curled her hands into fist, _No; you're just making an excuse. It's not that you don't have strength go to the kitchen; it's that you_ _think_ _you don't have the strength to do so. Don't be like this again._

She considered it very rude and cruel to call someone who probably at this hour, deep asleep. As someone who also worked where she had to deal with customers, she hated to be that type of 'customer' where they think they were a king simply because they were the one paying.

Having spent more time with Mey-Rin and others, she knew her way to the kitchen more than her way around the upper part of the manor. Unfortunately, after making to the place, the kitchen after-hour lacked any edible food she could quickly make and grab. It was sparkly clean with all the left over thrown away and fresh ingredients readied for the next day meals. It was at situation like this did she realise just how much she took £1 ready-made-just-pop-it-in-the-microwave-for-one-minute for granted.

Yuri groaned, "Great."

"Are you hungry?"

Yuri screamed, more loudly than she felt it was appropriate. She was still sensitive, she supposed. Being kidnapped had a way of fucking with your head. Yuri glanced over her shoulder to the kitchen entrance where the butler stood, still dressed in his uniform, holding a lit candle with apathetic expression. She guessed he had been roaming around the manor in the manner she was seeing since everyone retired yet there wasn't any hint of tiredness radiating from his expression or his figure.

"Are you not tired?"

"I do not need to sleep." He replied.

"Just you or demons in general?"

"Demons in general." He propped the candle in one of the kitchen's many island, "If you're hungry, I can make you something to eat."

"Oh.." A genuine smile appeared on her, "That would be..really nice. Thank you so much."

Shrugging off his coat and rolling up his sleeves, he replied back with a smile of his own, "It is no problem, Miss. Park. It is what I am here for."

In one smooth established movement, he began pulling out the ingredients from the cold closet which Yuri learnt was the Victorian era version of refrigerator, a knife and a cutting board as Yuri took a seat next to the island he was working at. Soon, comforting, familiar warmth filled the room and mouth-watering smell began to dance around her nose. She had no idea what kind or type of food he was making, other than the fact that it was absolutely going to be delicious and probably very expensive if she was paying to eat them on a night out.

Her mouth gaped open as she looked at what was a piece of art form on a plate as she delicately picked up the knife and forks.

"It is Moorland Hogget loin with pomme purée, roast shallot, aubergine, pine nuts, rosemary and Honey Dukkah and dash of Old Winchester Cheese on top."

She didn't even know half the ingredient in front of her and wished she had a working phone where she could snap a picture and share it with the world. Oh, he even made a dessert!

"For dessert, we have Curgurrell Corner lemon verbena sorbet, white Chocolate and macadamia nuts."

"T-This is amazing." Yuri blinked, cutting into the delicate meat and bringing it forth to her mouth. The meat just melted in her mouth and sweet vegetables and cheese complimented the pork as if it were created for this dish only. She finished the main quick before moving to her dessert, finishing the last dish as fast as her first.

"Thank you for the food." She said, "I'll clean up the dishes."

Sebastian blinked several times, "Oh, no, that is my job, Miss. Park. You should go back and rest."

She vehemently waved her hand in refusal, stacking the dirty dishes on top and quickly taking her place at the sink.

"No." She firmly argued as he took the dishes from her hands which she took it back and shoved him away with her body, "You cooked the food, I'll clean. That's how we do it where I come from. You said I'm the guest so let me do what I need to do."

"But–" He sighed in exasperation or irritation, she didn't really cared.

"I'm good at these kinds of things." She said, having taken care of her brother and the housework since she was eight when their parents had no choice but to leave them alone for a long duration of the day since they needed to earn money to afford their current situation, "You can check them afterwards."

She scrubbed and scrubbed until the plates was shining and clean before handing it to Sebastian for inspection. He twirled the plates around, examining it for any missed spots before giving her a smile of satisfaction.

"Well done, Miss. Yuri. It is very clean." He told her as he stacked the cleaned plates on top of the others in the cupboard.

She swelled with pride at his praise, like she always did whenever her mum would give out one of her rare compliments.

"Ah, yes, before I forget." Sebastian remembered, pulling something out from his pocket. He held up his fist and something slipped out of his fingers, familiar chain hanging in front of her that made her eyes widened in surprise.

Her necklace. It was the necklace her cousin gave to her for her sixteenth birthday. Her only true link and reminder of her world and her family.

Yuri was so grateful she went to hug him; an action that caused him to flinch and she waited three more second before she pulled away from him and took the necklace with her.

"Thank you…" Her voice trembled with bubbling emotions. She tried not to cry again.

"It was fallen on the garden when I was walking around the garden." He revealed, "I presume it fell during the struggle."

Yuri shivered as flash of memory emerged, "..Yeah, it was…"

She wasn't sure if he would mind of her next request, but she didn't want to be alone, "D-Do you mind i-if stay with you tonight?" Wait that sounded wrong, "I-I mean, like can I just walk with you? I-if you're just gonna roam around the manor."

"I do not mind." He replied in a beat, "Are you unable to sleep?"

She didn't confirm nor deny his question.

"If you wish, there's a medicine that will bring forth sleep." He said as they exited the kitchen.

"…Why would you have something like that?" She frowned, even in modern time, sleeping pills was something you'd have to have prescription for and she was having a hard time of thinking up who would need them.

"Young master takes them when he has difficulty sleeping and he has important matters the next day."

There was a brief break of a rhythm in her stride at the revelation, "H-he has trouble sleeping?"

"You must know what he went through before he contracted me, yes?"

She nodded.

"Human minds are fragile, as you can see," He said pointedly, "Child's mind, even more so."

Yuri hung her head in shame, to think she was out of her mind to have wished what happened with Azzurro to a child.

"I-is he…how often does this happen to him?" Yuri asked.

His answer was a smile and although it wasn't put into words, the understanding she gleaned from that smile was more than enough.

 _You're older; you're supposed to be the adult here._

* * *

"Good morning!"

Ciel glanced up from the newspaper with the tea in his ringed finger. He raised a brow as he took in her unusually cheerful appearance. Few days ago, she seemed so willing to waste away cooped up in her room and now she was acting as if nothing had ever happened? Perhaps not, he saw her faltering although she quickly recovered.

"I know I've been acting…" Yuri didn't want to say she was sorry for being traumatised because she was not, "Like someone who was taken from her world by most unorthodox method there is and then kidnapped by a sexually deprived Italian mafia who just wanted his drugs. But, I'm ready to hold up my part of the bargain now."

Ciel titled his head, folding his newspaper and disposing them next to his breakfast, "I was getting quite impatient waiting for you to recover. Well, what do you know?"

She thought of Madame Red with uneasiness as they delved into the subject.

"Jack the Ripper." She said and noted his fixed fingers holding the tea, "That's your next mission."

He put his tea down on the plate in elegantly controlled gesture that made her envious at his seemingly effortless elegance before shoving his hand into his breast pocket and gently toss an envelope on the table for her to see, face down so that she could see the disturbed symbol of the stamped on its flapping close.

"I received this letter this morning from Her Majesty regarding Jack the Ripper." He said, "Any details that could hurry the conclusion of the case would be appreciated."

She gulped; she would not in any lifetime reveal just who the real culprit was not after the tantrum he threw when she revealed the truth of his world, "I think we have to visit the Undertaker and…" She closed her eyes, trying to remember the Viscount's name, "–and this Viscount who is not really the culprit."

Ciel deeply exhaled, as if he wasn't pleased with the vagueness of her help.

"I'm sorry," She said, noting his reaction, "But I-I can't remember everything in details."

Wiping his lip with the cloth, he stood up, "Sebastian, prepare the carriage to the townhouse."

"Yes, young master." The demon butler pulled the chair back as Ciel stood up to leave.

"A-are we leaving now?" Yuri asked as she hasn't finished her breakfast yet and she hated to see the food go to waste.

"We will leave when you are ready." Ciel conceded before taking exit of the room with Sebastian.

"T-thank you!" She called after him.

The door closed and she waited five minutes before she put her fork and knife down.

"…Brat." She grabbed the croissant with her hand from the basket, imagining it to be his head as she tore it apart with her teeth and chugged it down with a large gulp of orange juice. How she wished it was a whiskey in hand. Can't he see she was trying her best to try to move on? She was still hunted by his scared face, the way his hands roamed and dirtied her body, the excruciating pain she felt at his every punch. Thankfully, he left her face alone as to 'preserve the goods' except for her left cheek that was still aching to the touch and slightly bruised when he slapped her but mostly he aimed for more invisible parts of her body.

She didn't know just how hard he punched until she saw ugly purple, brown and green bruises decorating her arms and stomach. That fucking bastard.

A tear fell down her cheek as she forced herself to chew down the food and quickly wiped it away before anyone saw it. The food was delicious, too delicious but it wasn't her mum's cooking. Her mum's cooking wasn't as excellent as the butler who was perfect at everything, but her food had something that no famous chef or perfect demon butler could ever make.

A mother's touch.

"엄마 (Mummy)…" She would give anything to taste her mum's food right now and hug her and drown in her comforting scent.

But she can't be like this right now, not because the kid won't allow it, but for the sake of her sanity, she had to get her shit together.

"Come on, Yuri…" She leaned against her chair, staring at the ceiling, "You can't control what happened to you, but you can control what you can do…"

* * *

The journey to the townhouse was a silent and awkward one and Yuri settled for staring out of the window the whole time to avoid awkward silence and eye contacts. She soon forgot about whom and why they were in the carriage, instead staring in awe at the olden days that came alive in front of her very eyes. It was just like in the movie except she wasn't looking through a screen as an audience in cinema or at sofa in her home; she was experiencing it as part of them. Although the air had a slight stale and foul stench to it and the sound was louder than she would've liked, it was magical and for a moment, she had forgotten about everything that had happened in the past week.

"Shut the window." Ciel spoke for the first time since the ride, "The foul stench offends me."

It was like glass shattering. His voice had a way of pulling her down to what was the reality she wanted to deny for a moment. He had a cruel voice and used it very cruelly.

Yuri's grips on the edge of the window tightened and she exploded, releasing tirade of anger, " _You_ fucking offend me! I'm so fucking sorry I appeared in front of you; I'm sorry I've gotten kidnapped and acted all traumatised; I'm sorry I told you that your world was as fake as croc skinned fuckin' Hermes bag being sold in the back of the van in Camden **(1)** and that everything you've suffered through was part of cliché tropes every tragic protagonist goes through, but is it so _hard_ for you to be at least fucking considerate even for a fucking second?! I was nearly raped and sold off because he thought I was some whore you were fucking around with!"

She said it. She wished she had actually written down what she was going to say beforehand so it would sound much more better and impactful, but that wasn't her style. She could feel the tears she was holding back with all her will strength freely flowing down her face and her voice broke half way through her retort. Her words might haven't been as articulate of what she was feeling and going through, but it was as raw and real as she could make it to be.

Temper. Temper. Everyone warned her of her temper and the trouble it'll bring if she didn't keep it under control. They assumed she was kind, funny and unserious girl, but when they, who by random or inappropriate timing, witnessed her anger, they were all shocked that a girl like her were even capable of containing such anger. Maybe that's where the saying: 'there's no one scarier than a moment when a kind person gets angry', because she can and was truly ugly when she was truly angry.

There was a name for such illness that her mum and other members of her family liked to use frequently either seriously or half-heartedly: Hwa-byung. It literally meant fire disease, or if translated, anger disease. A culturally bound mental disorder, it was characterised by depression, stress and anxiety-related physical and mental symptoms and often were marked by explosive temper and bellicose behaviour. The doctors and alike attributed the cause to the chronically suppressed, unexpressed anger felt inside.

She wasn't proud of it. She absolutely did not want to have it by all means. She liked the kinder side of her. But the anger was constantly bubbling inside her just waiting for a slight trigger to overflow and let the world see her anger and frustrations that had been deeply rooted as long as she could remember. She felt like Hulk sometimes, as soon as something ticked inside her head, she saw red and felt the need to destroy everything in her sight. It was a truly monstrous side of hers' that was born from multifaceted factors, and mostly reserved for her dad whom she had a strained relationship with.

The two males seemed to be genuinely surprised and shocked by her outburst, and she had expected it at least. Ciel for once seemed speechless for a moment but he had always been fast when it came to pretending nothing was wrong.

"Watch who you're talking to." Ciel narrowed his eye, "Remember–"

She jumped out of the carriage, opening the doors as soon as she felt it coming to a stop and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

"How can I forget?" She retorted back, connecting his unfinished but predictable sentence. Then she did something they probably didn't expect. She turned and walked away from them, from the direction of the townhouse.

She needed to cool her head down, just needed to calm down alone…just like always. Always calming down by herself then coming back with a smile as if she hadn't been angry in the first place and it hadn't bothered her. She gave her chest a gentle beating with her fist, as if it would bring down whatever was stuck at her throat. In the past, maybe – just maybe – she could have identified just why and what she was angry about, but now, it was just a messy ball of anger too jumbled for her to detangle. She had no idea why she turned out to be so fucked up.

Yuri found a dirty alleyway she could hide in and she sat on the ground, not caring how dirty the ground was and of questionable liquid pooled near her. It was probably a scandalous sight to others who bothered to look at a well-dressed woman sitting on the dirty ground.

It was at times like this she remembered her all-time favourite poem by Philip Larkin. She had no idea just how she came across it; all she can remember just how much the words touched her and that someone must have read her heart because it felt as if someone out there understood her and wrote it for her.

"They fuck you up, your mum and dad.

They may not mean to, but they do.

They fill you with the faults they had

And add some extra, just for you.

But they were fucked up in their turn

By fools in old-style hats and coats,

Who half the time were soppy-stern

And half at one another's throats.

Man hands on misery to man.

It deepens like a coastal shelf.

Get out as early as you can,

And don't have any kids yourself."

The words spoke to her in a way she couldn't describe them. For whatever ironic reason, the words comforted her and she would often murmur them whenever she had an episode like this and she would almost immediately find her peace in the solace the words bring.

"Our fathers and mothers can be a quite the God when it comes to shaping us in their image, don't they? Their own Adam and Eve. Then they give birth to their own Cain and Abel – it is a never-ending cycle of ruined generations."

Yuri nearly jumped out of her skin at the closeness of his voice. She had no idea how or where he came from or how she did not hear him approach, not when he and his cat was standing so close she could probably touch him if she partially stretched her arm.

"Oh, did I frighten you again?" He chuckled, "You were deep in thought."

"N-no, it's fine." Yuri managed to say, "Um..what are you doing here?"

"I was heading to the Earl's townhouse when I saw a bizarre sight in the alley." His voice remained playful and even boarding teasing.

"Oh…" She nodded, although she found it hard to believe his reason it could have been very true that he saw peculiar sight of well-dressed lady sitting in the alleyway and came to see if she needed any help as dictated in the gentleman's code.

"I have heard you were kidnapped." He mentioned as if he was asking if she had lunch yet.

Her face must have said it all: surprise, shock, fear, unpleasantness.

"There was a rumour that the watchdog's exotic whore was to be auctioned off, with Azzurro being the provider." Lau revealed, "I assumed it was about you."

Yuri tried not to flinch at the words, not because she hasn't been called a whore before or that a well-bred lady in Victorian era probably faint then lawyer up with a case of defamation, it brought back her memory that imagined what-ifs scenario of hell she'd go through if the bargain actually went through. She had a split second in her mind to make a quick decision as she fought off the Italian mafia, will she going to run out of the door and either be shot in the back or if she make it and they don't, if she can't find a hiding place in time or her possible exits were locked, then she was fucked. There's no way out.

Yuri blinked, bringing herself away from those dark thoughts. She presumed the rumour was only exclusive to the underworld and not the world above it.

"Yes, you're right." She confirmed, "But I'm here now, so…"

"Yes, what is a lady like you doing in such conspicuous part of the place?"

Does she tell the truth? Does she lie? Or does she white-lie?

"I was just taking a walk." She settled with the white-lie.

"I am heading to the Earl's townhouse. If you are done with your stroll, perhaps I can accompany you back."

"Oh..um.." She didn't really have the courage to face the Earl right now but she didn't want him to ask more question why she was hesitant to see the Earl, "…OK…yeah…"

"You have a peculiar way of speaking." He noted, leaving the implication unspoken.

"…When my family moved from Korea, we settled in countryside far from London and they had a different way of speaking so that might be why." It was true, they did settle at outer London and they had a very different way of speaking compared to the era she was currently in.

"Hmmm." He didn't seem to believe her word even for a second, but for now he left it as it is.

They started to walk back, with her positioning next to Ran-Mao as to obtain much gap between her and the Chinese nobleman as possible.

"Hello Miss. Ran-Mao," Yuri greeted, noting the girl was always silent and she wondered if she just didn't like speaking or she was mute.

The Chinese girl gave her a long stare as if considering whether she should greet back or no, or just sizing her up in general.

"Ran-Mao, don't be rude." Lau encouraged, giving his occupied arm a slight jerk.

"Hello…" She murmured her voice barely a whisper but Yuri could tell her voice had a feminine bell-like tone.

"Don't mind her, Miss. Park, she's a shy child." Lau said while patting the girl's head like one would to a pet they were quite fond of. Their enigmatic relationship slightly disturbed Yuri but the girl seemed to be just as fond of him as he is of her and happy.

"Has the doctor attended to the wound?" He spoke up suddenly.

They had been walking for five minutes or so without speaking and she had been comfortable with that. She needed people like him to not know about her or who she might be as much as she could possibly hide and not speaking was one of the more direct but simplest ways to achieve that feat.

"Wound?" She frowned then she remembered her abused cheek was obvious to those who would take their time to examine close. He always kept his eyes close, and for a short moment, she suspected he was blind but the way he moved and navigated himself suggested of normal sense of sight.

"Yes." She lied. Sebastian had announced they will bring in a doctor as soon as they reached the manor but she had refused. Instead when she woke up, she simply had Mey-Rin press a hot cloth on her cheek and occasionally massaged eggs on the bruised site to help it heal faster. Mey-Rin seemed aware of this old wives tale.

"Has the Earl been refusing the doctor?"

"No," Yuri quickly defended, "I told him I was fine and it's just a bruise anyway. If it were broken bones or if I was in pain for long time, then I'd have him call a doctor but there's no point of having a doctor see a bruise that'll just disappear on its own in few days with good hot pack."

"Hot…pack?"

"Hot cloth." She reworded.

"Which countryside did you say you stayed with your family before your acquaintance with the Earl?"

She didn't and she knew he knew she didn't. Yuri's pace noticeably fastened and she could see the townhouse.

"Oh, we're here." Yuri pointed at the smaller manor.

Yuri knocked the door and it didn't take long before Sebastian answered with a surprised countenance, "Miss. Park…oh, and Mr. Lau and Miss. Ran Mao. Please come in."

"I met him while I went out for a fresh air…" Yuri hoped he'd play along and she wasn't' disappointed.

"Of course, I hope the walk was enjoyable, Miss. Park. We were quite worry you insisted on going alone without any companion." Sebastian asked.

"I take a walk on my own alone so it's fine." She appeased his false worry.

"Mr Lau, Miss. Ran Mao, young master and Madam Red is waiting for you in the drawing room." Sebastian informed, "Miss. Park, would you like to join or do you wish to rest for a bit?"

"I'd like to rest." Yuri snatched the chance she was given and quickly headed upstairs although she didn't know which room she can go in.

"It is the second room to your right on the first floor."

"Thank you. I'll see you..later, Mr. Lau, Miss. Ran Mao."

"Please call us by our given name. We've no care for the English way of formality." He then glanced down at Ran Mao, who having met his eyes, she waved goodbye. Yuri waved back.

* * *

She must have been exhausted. She couldn't remember ever taking a nap no matter how tired she was but when she awoke, it looked like a late afternoon outside from the dimmed sunlight. The reason why she woke up so prematurely was the nightmare she had; of Madame Red swinging the sword down to Ciel and then reaching her tragic end at the blood dyed, scythe wielding man with sharp teeth grin. Even though she had no relation with her that could stir emotion beyond detached grief, she didn't think no matter how brat of a kid he was, no child deserved losing his only member of his family that cared for him when he seemed to have no one to baby him like he needed to be.

Yuri went down the stairs and she saw only Madam Red sitting on the sofa. The back of her head turned ever so slightly, her ear tuning to the noise of the creakiness of the stairs.

"You're awake?"

"Yes…um…where's Ciel and Sebastian or Mr. Lau?" Yuri carefully ask and the woman in red swirled her body to face her with a cheerful grin.

"They have left to attend a place that requires their attention, but they will be here soon." She said, and then patted a seat next to her. Yuri sat down as Madam Red grabbed hold of her hands, rubbing her thumbs over her knuckles in an act meant to be assuring.

"I have been asked by Ciel to take care of you whilst they were gone. He told me what had happened." Madame Red revealed with a sad smile, "Undoubtedly, he probably hurt you with his thoughtless words which was why you were not with them when they came into the manor, yes? That boy…" Her eyes softened with her agape for the cruel Earl, "..has very little talent with his words. He might seems uncaring and sometimes, even cruel, but he had not been the same since a certain incident – very similar to what you went through at a very young age and it had traumatised him greatly I barely recognised whether it was the same boy I've help to deliver when my sister gave birth, when I first held him when he was found and looked into his eyes. He's not the boy you think he is. He was a very kind-hearted and shy boy, and I'm very sure that part of him still exists within him somewhere, buried deep inside. I am not asking you to tolerate his behaviours when it should not be tolerated, but I'm asking you to understand why he is the way he is. He probably understands what you are feeling more than anyone in this room and you with his, but he is still a child and he himself has yet to resolve his own issues from that day. Even though he manages more adult responsibility than a child his age should, he still has lot to learn. Help each other…j-just in the case that I cannot be by his side since I am always out in the social events. This is my plea to you, Miss. Yuri."

She couldn't see Madam Red's eyes because she had hidden them with her bang but Yuri knew she must have known she won't get out of this alive when her identity as Jack the Ripper are exposed and Madam Red knew she cannot run forever as the watchdog never failed any mission given by the Queen.

Yuri's hand curled into a tight hold around Madam Red's hands. She will take her words to her heart. She will help him. She didn't know why she was sent here, only that she would be the angel that made the devils repent. She didn't know who the devils were or whether she had the suitable requirement to be that angel, but even though she wasn't unsure of the female demon's word, the only thing she can be sure was her fulfilment to Madam Red's promise.

"…I promise." Yuri swore, "I promise, Mada–"

"Please call me Angelina."

"I promise, Angelina."

* * *

 **Terminology:**

 **(1) Camden: While they are famous and popular for their street stall and music venue that are associated with alternative culture, they are also known as ****UK counterfeit capital where majority of fake designer brands are sold by vendors.******

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Hope to the Girl Truth to the Boy

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-Jack the Ripper Arc-**

Chapter IV:

Hope to the Girl. Truth to the Boy.

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **BBFan** \- Hi, this is the final instalment of Jack the Ripper arc and it will divert from the original plot (both manga and AKTMP). There will be more moment with Madame Red! Don't worry about asking me any question, don't hesitate and go on. I love answering your questions so don't be worried! I will start anew for Janus as well and go from there. With Alois, there will be a more obvious romance but with Sebastian, Ciel and Claude, it's one of those 'she means something to them, but their relationships are ambiguous. What does she actually mean to them? They obviously feel something for her but they are too blinded by their own pride to see it' kind of relationship. Other people will instantly pick up that she's treated differently from others but all four, including Yuri, is in some sort of denial.

 **HeartlessVampireGirl** \- Yes, Yuri did save Angelina in the last version. Well, they will share bed but it will be awhile before they do.

 **Melissa Fairy** \- "In the criminal justice system, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups: the police, who investigate crime; and the district attorneys, who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories." DUN DUN!

 **Rival Argentica** \- This is a longer chapter so hope you enjoy this! There's more Yuri's diatribe here and Ciel are not amused, at all. He's not used to being spoken like that and the thing is, he can't say anything because it's true and she's listing out all his (excuse me, for the lack of better word) bullshit. She's not his servants, who has to follow his order, or other people who don't really know him nor do they actually care about him to say 'look, you shouldn't act like this'. She's doing what a mother should be doing, putting him in his place and telling him to behave.

I know Yana-sensei like to tease so I wouldn't be surprise if she made a surprise appearance in her manga! Although Yana-sensei won't be a part of the plot, she will however left important hints and evidences that are up to Yuri to interpret and figure it out. I was really fascinated by your comment, because it got me thinking what if Yuri actually met Yana-sensei but she didn't know it and Yana-sensei gave Yuri a Kuroshitsuji book and when she opened it, she ended up in the Kuroshitsuji realm like that?! That would have been a real interesting idea! Now I regret making Yuri come to this world like the way she did! Agh! You're genius!

 **Guest** **#1** \- Thank you! Yes, anyone would be scared and breaking down when they land in some weird, back in the time era. I hope you enjoy this! Nice to meet you fellow Korean! I'm not good at Korean but I really want to say 'Thank you for supporting me'!

 **sleepy kirby** \- I missed everyone here so much! So I'm so glad I'm back and everyone's still here. I hope you're doing well! I graduated and will be walking the ceremony end of August this year. After that, I need to be an adult (No! Where's Peter Pan when you need him!)

 **DeathlyIceMaiden** \- Thank you! Hope you like this one as well!

 **Guest** **#2** \- Sorry for the long wait!

 **belladu5** **7** \- Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

 **"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work- out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

It almost felt like a betrayal and an ultimate spat of offense to even think the woman in front of her, who clearly loved the Earl as one would of their child rather than a nephew, would sooner or later wound up trying to kill the very boy. She wished she could separate the two faces from each other, the one who held nothing but unconditional love and wish for the Earl's happiness, and the other who would, with these same warm hands, would bear the knife against him as soon as her dark, gruesome secret were laid out to the world.

Yuri meant what she said in the heat of the moment – she could become very emotional with the right cues –– temperamental even, especially when familial ties were involved because it hit too close to home, but as soon as she sealed the promise, reluctance and regret set in. Her logical side began to clear the cloudiness in her mind, reminding the heavy burden she just loaded herself with. Yuri felt a pang of regret in her heart, wishing for a miracle to turn back the time once more to hold her daring tongue before speaking without second thoughts.

She wondered what would happen if she blurted out the truth right now. That she knew who the real Jack the Ripper was and the reason why they did what they did. Would this woman kill her? Would she say anything? Would she ask how she knew?

Before she could make her choice of action, the beautiful red woman smoothly created the appropriate social distance between them and donned a nice, friendly smile and saccharine voice, "Now Miss. Park, I would like to know…have you been to a ball?"

Yuri blinked for a several second, suddenly puzzled at the strange shift of interaction between them. Then from the corner of her eyes, she espied a white gloved hand setting a tea and delicacies down on the table. Her head turned slowly, coming face to face with a timid looking butler with his long, dull brown hair tied into a clean low pony tail with red ribbon. She may be at times, clueless and sometimes daft; she wasn't so naïve to the façade people put on in various situations that inhibited their real thoughts. She was startled, her shoulders notably jumping but the reason for her surprise was only because of his sudden appearance in the room and she didn't hear him at all that indicated he was with them or at least came into the room. She had forgotten about this man. She never had a butler before nor remembered early enough that ladies of her standing would always have some sort of aide nearby.

"Oh did he scare you?" She asked, handing her the tea.

"Yes, sorry, I'm not used to butlers or having servants or anything like that."

Angelina simply smiled, sipping her tea and giving Yuri the time she needed. The butler silently slipped away into obscurity, a notable change from his usual clumsy, incompetent behaviour.

"I haven't been to any ball." Yuri answered before Angelina could ask her about her life before Earl.

Angelina gave out a small, dainty gasp, "Oh, you should! Ask Ciel to bring him with you next time! I think he should present himself to the society more – I've had an earful from others asking what he even looks like! Preposterous if you ask me! It would do much good for his business too..perhaps you can use that as an excuse."

Yuri gave her an apologetic look, "I'm not sure I'd enjoy them. I'm not much of a…I prefer to just stay at home. I don't really enjoy events like ball." The first and final time she decided to be a social and party person –– or do what most of what teenagers her age did, she ended up in a hospital with an injury, near death experience and being transported into this world. She never did have any penchant for parties or what most girls her age did even back in her world.

"Oh, I was too." Angelina said lightly, although there was a flash of sadness carried in her voice it quickly arose to her usual flamboyant way of say, "It will be a very good experience for you then. Meeting different people will change you ––for the better or worse."

It felt like every words she said carried a much deeper meaning behind it, like each words she said were thought out and weighed heavily as to what meanings it can convey to the receiver.

"How common is it to be changed for the better?" Yuri asked, "What if..you're at your worse and they changes you to be more…worse?"

She titled her head with misted askance look, "That depends on the type of people you meet and how much you allow them to affect you. Some are much easier to resist than others."

Yuri allowed her words to sink in but before she could form a thoughtful reply to her advice, she heard the front door open and muffled, indistinguishable voices becoming clearer.

"It seems the Earl and others have arrived home." Angelina said, "It was lovely to talk to you in private, Miss. Park."

"Yuri, please."

"–Yuri. It would be nice to do it again."

There was that tone again, that elegiac, dawdled tone of voice as if she was leaving for somewhere afar with no plan of returning.

"We can do it again." Yuri gave her a small but genuine smile.

Madame Red returned the smile before turning toward the quartet, "How did your little investigation go?"

"Madam Red." Ciel greeted then nodded toward her in silent greeting, "The investigation was of no help at all. However, I have reasonable evidence Viscount Druitt should be removed from the suspect list."

Madame Red gasped, "But that was the only valid excuse to take you to his ball! All the formidable people will be there, at least for the sake of your reputation, make yourself known for once in a while."

"My reputation is formidable enough. I've no time to engage in such frivolity. It seemed the Viscount fancies dabbling in the black market as a slave supplier. He's of no concerns, as of yet."

"And who is this 'source' of such information?" Madame Red leaned forward, eyeing the Earl and Sebastian with a much sharp edged tint that she would have otherwise missed had she wasn't closely paying attention to the woman in red.

"Sebastian is more than capable to uncover as something as a mere slave trade." Ciel dismissed, "I always aim to know everything that is going on in the other side –– that is my job after all."

"Well, Yuri here has never been to a ball before and she'd always wanted to. Perhaps you'd play the role of a good host and introduce her." Madame Red nodded toward her.

Yuri blinked bovinely. She realised Madame Red had dragged her into the conversation as the ultimate, carefully waited for, excuse card.

She shook her head, frantically denying the statement with her shaking heads and fraying hands, "No..no– I never said that! I don't like ball."

"Now, now, Yuri, no need to play humble –– is it not every girls' dream to attend a ball in their most beautiful dress where they will hopefully find their true love?"

Yuri blinked slowly, "…Not really…"

Such fantasy should always remain as fantasy. She neither had the time nor the money. She was busy juggling studying, applying to universities, and working two jobs between the weeks to be the careless, the-world-can-burn-for-all-I-care youths the media liked to portray them as. Going shopping or hanging out with friends or looking for the one was the last thing that was on her mind.

"Then what is it that you like to do in your leisure time?" Madame Red seemed horrified at the prospect of a girl who seemed too hesitant to follow the society's path for many females.

"..I don't know." She shrugged, "I..never had the time to find out. Cooking I think…" Her parents were always out late working and she was always the one doing the cooking for her and her brother and any housework if she had the time.

Madame Red, much to others mortification, gasped dramatically and gave her a tight embrace as if she wasted her youth away.

"We do not need Ciel, I can always bring you as my guest." Madame Red smiled, "I will be borrowing her for the night."

Ciel sighed, frustrated, "Madame Red, I–"

"..Can spare at least a night." She finished for him.

Ciel's face was as impassive as ever, never betraying his brewing inner thoughts. He seemed to have mastered the absolute poker face. But the people in this room, except for Yuri, was proficient in the art of mask and reading subtle signs body signs that unconsciously betrayed their owner. It was all there if one looked –– the slight twitching of the corner of the lip, the light flutter of lashes, wavering pupils and the swell of black leather toecap where toes curled inward. Yuri only saw the cold, nonchalant countenance of the Earl. Her eyes met his and stayed for a minute. He looked away first as he stride past them with Sebastian in tow.

"Do as you wish."

"Mind if we tag along?" Lau decided to speak up.

Yuri wanted to say no but before she could voice her thought, Madame Red interrupted with enthusiastic 'of course!'

* * *

She tugged at her dress uncomfortably. The beautiful low décolleté dress borrowed from Madame Red felt like a pearl necklace on a pig. She felt unworthy of such dress that probably cost more than what she'll make in her lifetime. When Madame Red first showed her the gown, her heart thumped in a way she guessed when girls come across with 'the dress'. The delicate ethereal appearance of the dress was created with red organza and rows of vertical Chantilly lace that trimmed at the neckline and shoulders. The eye-catching details were the hand-made black and red cotton batiste and lace rose with satin ribbons accents that trimmed in a trio of the Chantilly lace overskirt that was cut in an asymmetrical fashion. The red silk underskirt flowed softly into a short train in the back. The dress would make anyone beautiful.

But when she stood in front of her mirror, her reflection almost seemed laughable –– ridiculous even; it was like a bee trying desperately to force out nectar in a wilted flower, or a mother trying to dress her child in a 'cute' costume but the girl felt utterly embarrassed. She never wanted to go to a ball and after seeing her appearance, she really didn't want to go. That's what she said…

…Yuri kept her head down, clutching a glass of champagne as she attempted to drown out the murmurs and laughter and the click clack of the glass cup. Madame Red, on the other hand, seemed to indulge in the attention they gave her as she effortlessly woven herself into the social intercourse. Much to Yuri's displeasure, numbers of attendances seemed to be more interested in the new face beside Madame Red and Lau. However without a proper introduction, they were barred from speaking to her directly. For once, she was thankful for the traditional etiquette that limited the communication between the gentlemen and the ladies. When the men seemed to not able to get much out of Madame Red and Lau's brief, ambiguous answers, the ladies, who had the advantage of being able to address her directly took charge. They seemed to be curious about her origin that was shrouded in mystery, and then they wanted to know more about her connection to Madame Red and Lau to which Madame Red quickly intervened as a family friend of hers'.

Yuri quickly excused herself from the gathered crowd. She stopped a walking maid in the corridor to ask how she could get to the back garden for some air. Few turns and twists and push of glass doors later, the eerily silent garden greeted her with its chirps and tweets. She took off her heels that had been aching her feet for a while and ambled down the stone stairway to reach the large fountain in the centre.

She poured down her champagne to the grass and set the empty glass on the fountain. The night air was cold but she welcomed the freshness of nature that was rare in modern world. She felt a sudden craving of a cigarette despite not being a smoker. Her dad smocked, a lot, and always carried the heavy stench that she dreaded and it made her hate smoking in general. The first time she tried them was when her friend began lighting one and in naïve curiosity, she had asked if she could try it to see what the hype was all about. She coughed non-stop for solid five minutes, the smoke dried out her mouth and throat in a way she didn't like and brought the off-putting scent of her dad.

Although smoking at a time like this seemed appealing. A way of bringing back her world, even for a short moment of denial.

"It's boring, isn't it?" A familiar voice equipped.

"Really boring." Yuri said honestly, not facing him to stare at the flowing fountain, "I don't know what's so fun talking about their business or where they went for a holiday or what material their dresses are made out of. Seems like they got lot of time to waste if that's all they got to talk about."

"They're nobles. Idly wondering where to spend their money next is what's on their minds most of the time."

"You don't happen to have a cigarette do you?"

There was a short rustle and from the corner of her eyes, a long, thin, white cylindrical rod came into her view.

"You can always count on a drug dealer to have a cig when you need it." Yuri snorted morosely as she took the rolled paper before realising she had no lighter in hand.

"Let me." Lau stroke a match on the course surface at the side of the box and held the tip of the fire to the end of the stick.

The poisonous smoke filled her lung and the smell of her dad surrounded her. She almost forgot this smell. She inhaled the smoke deeply before blowing out into the cold air, the thick white cloud snaking up to the sky.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't." Yuri said as she examined the warm cigarette between her two fingers, surprised she didn't start hacking cough, "I don't see the appeal of it."

"Perhaps you can visit one of my establishments to try out my more popular product." Lau suggested with a small smile, "Maybe that will change your mind."

"And make me addicted to opium?" Yuri frowned, "I might be a pleasure seeker but not for that kind of things. I don't have time for that."

"And what kind of pleasure do you seek?"

She was a pleasure seeker. The laughter, joy and endorphins, those were very important to her. It was important to everyone. Rather than tormenting herself, living in the past, thinking of bygone things and regretting or living in the future and making herself uneasy, she liked to try and live in the present.

"Eating something good when I want and going somewhere when I want. That's enough for me." She said then mentioned while looking around, "Where's your sister?"

"Somewhere." He dismissed, "She will come when she's called."

There was nothing siblings like about their relationship at all.

She stubbed out the cigarette in a quick twisting motion against the stone but didn't throw away the cigarette because that would be littering.

"I'm going inside." Yuri announced, "Are you coming?"

"In a few moment." He waved goodbye which she returned.

She didn't put her heels back on, the blisters have started to form in the back of her heels and additional frictions would have made it bled. She plopped on to the settee on the corridor, her temple resting on her raised arm on the armrest. The wound was irritating her. Everything was. This world, that brat, that demon butler, the people in the hall laughing away as they delicately sipped their drinks and chattered away about insignificant things. Maybe she's PMS-ing. Maybe it's everything.

"My lady, is something wrong?" An unfamiliar voice crept into her hearing.

Yuri didn't know how she should respond. What would a lady from 19th century answer to such ordinary question?

"I'm fine." She said, not looking up and hoping the gentleman was perceptive enough to realise females going through their moody phase should be left alone and go away.

"Are you feeling unwell? Shall I guide you to the guestroom for you to rest for a while?"

"I would be fine if you leave me alone." Her tone was much heavier than what would have been appropriate.

"But I cannot possibly––"

"I don't like saying things twice." She gritted out, "If you don't leave in three seconds, I can't guarantee what I'll do."

The heavy silent hung in the air like the hot summer heat on the back of your neck. She knew the man hasn't moved because she didn't hear any movements that indicated blackening footsteps or any shuffling. Her head started to throb painfully against her temple.

"Unless you become magically deaf, didn't you hear what I just said?"

"My lady…"

"I'm not a lady." She snapped toward him and that's when she saw him. A handsome man with shiny blond hair and ocean blue eyes, adorned in white dress suits. There was a brief recognition but it escaped before she could catch them. The man seemed surprised by the sight of her bare feet beside her fallen heels, an act that was all but scandalous in this day and age.

Her bored eyes met his curious sparked ones. Then hers' came to life as she remembered where she saw his face and Ciel's brief comment about the Viscount. Yuri bolted up from the sofa, staggering backward as one of her feet caught the long train of the dress. The Viscount stepped forward as if to catch her but she quickly regained her balance. He was a slave trader. Like that Italian gangster. An exotic whore he called her. This man was part of the cycle that was reducing people like her into an object and possession to be auctioned and brought by the highest bidder.

She was nervous. Scared even –– but not of this man, but what this man represented. He reminded her of that day.

"Are you alright?"

She turned, lifted her dress and ran the opposite direction.

"Wait!" She heard the man call but she ignored and kept running forward. Then she felt something combing through her hair, the slender appendages connecting with her hairpins holding her hair up, and freeing the locked locks. Her hair tumbled down and she looked back at him amidst her flying hair. Through her dark strands, her eyes searched and landed on the Viscount's own orbs. She felt the tightening of her brows and her parted lips slightly frown at the reminder. The Viscount stopped and that gave her the enough time to get away.

She waited for Lau and Madame Red in an empty staircase near the barn where the horses and carriage were placed. The night was getting colder and her body shivered uncontrollably. She didn't know what time it was or how long she waited for when Lau found her, hunched over on the steps.

He handed her his jacket, gently wrapping them around her shoulders, "Where's your shoes?"

"I lost it."

"Were you playing Cinderella?"

"Cinderella lost her shoes on purpose. I lost it by accident."

"On purpose? Are you implying Cinderella had somewhat of a less than innocent intention?"

Yuri shrugged, but her distaste of the Cinderella story was clear.

"Yuri dear! What happened to your shoes? Oh, your feet! Your hair!" Madame Red gasped, "What were you doing, running around with the horses in the field?"

"…Something like that, I guess."

Her head was thrown back as high pitched laughter erupted out of her lips. "Oh, you remind me so much of my young self! I was never a strict follower of rules, either. Let's go home!"

* * *

That was how she ended up on the Earl's townhouse doorstep standing in front of the curiously blinking demon butler as he eyed up her darkened feet and unkempt hair.

"Hmm…did Madame Red really take you to the ball?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She slipped by him and up the stairs.

"Your feet, it's bleeding." He was right, the back of her heels were bleeding and smearing into the red dress. She quickly pulled up the dress to prevent it from tainting the expansive materials further since it was on a borrowed term.

"It'll heal."

"We should still treat the wound. Mey-Rin will be helping you change."

"Its fine, the wounds isn't that bad. I can try to change without Mey-Rin. I don't want you to wake up her up in the middle of the night just to get me out of the dress." Yuri shook her head.

He smiled at her consideration, "The servants are there for such purpose, Miss. Park. She is not asleep; she is waiting for you in your room."

He was right. Mey-Rin smiled in greeting and she returned the gesture with a brief hug. Mey-Rin's cheeks reddened and slightly backed her body away as if shy from the touch.

"I'm sorry for being an inconvenience at this hour. You must be tired."

Mey-Rin shook her head and gave her a big, energetic smile, "No please, don't think–I mean it's not– Miss–Yuri, it's ok. I always go to sleep late…what happened to your feet? Where's your shoes?"

"Lost it…uh, it was a wild night."

Mey-Rin frowned as if she was having hard time comprehending just what people were doing in a ball that it resulted in missing shoes and hairpins by the end.

The dress came off and the corset was loosened. She stretched out her constrained limbs as she cleaned away the dirt embedded in her feet and changed into her night gown. Yuri quickly dismissed Mey-Rin with a short bid of goodnight and a hug.

She sat on the bed as she eyed the sliver of the moonlight shot through the heavy lids of the curtains. Her fingers fiddled with her necklace, a source of attraction at the ball. To them, it was a unique, interesting and never before seen design and obviously very expansive. Crystals, they immediately identified. They said it looked like a cat. It's a Hello Kitty, one of very few memoir of her modern world. Using her foot to hook around her bags underneath, she pulled them out from its hiding place and pulled out her phone. No matter how many times she pressed the home button, the artificial colours won't appear.

She wished she could disappear. Loose flowing paintings on a blank canvas, snaking into the edges and blending away into nothingness.

* * *

Her mind was preoccupied during the breakfast. She didn't have much appetite for food either. Should she tell him or not? Is it best for him to know or not? What would be a lesser painful for him and her?

"–nd?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up from watching her fork rolling around a grape on the plate absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

Sebastian jerked his head toward Ciel, who seemed to have been studying her for a while with his cold, direct gaze.

"Is there something on your mind?" He repeated.

"..Yeah, just past week has been difficult for me, sorry."

"Is that all?" It would have been an insignificant question, just a simple etiquette in the situation, has his eyes hadn't slightly narrowed and his face closed. He was giving her the chance to come clean with whatever he knew she was hiding. He wasn't an idiot; everything he did was a carefully choreographed execution that would swerve him to his advantage.

 _You have one chance, Yuri. He's giving you that._ Her mind whispered. Then another voice interrupted, _That his aunt is the killer? And would try and kill him only to be killed in front of him? A tragedy replay?_

She responded much more calmly than she'd expected. No flustered blinking, no stillness. Nothing that indicated she was caught off guard by his probing.

Yuri shrugged, "No." Appropriate pause, "I'm finished. I'm going for a walk."

He didn't say anything as Sebastian slid her seat back. She quietly thanked him and gave a small smile to Mey-Rin and others before walking out of the room.

Sebastian removed the empty plates and leftover food to the three-tiered clearing trolley. He nodded toward Mey-Rin, who wheeled it away followed by the other servants. The door closed with a creak.

"Follow her." Ciel ordered as he folded the newspaper in half with a flick of his index finger hooked in the middle.

"You believe she knows who the Jack the Ripper is?"

"She knows exactly who the Jack the Ripper is." Ciel affirmed confidently, "The killer is someone close to us and someone more than a mere acquaintance. She's troubled by that fact."

"Do you have any suspects in your mind?"

Ciel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His expression spoke troubled. But it seemed he was not ready to share his thoughts with Sebastian yet.

"Just follow her."

* * *

She remembered Madame Red mentioning her work as a doctor in London Hospital. She knew the hospital well; its prestigious standing was still evident and strong even in the 21st century with the Queen adding 'Royal' to its name after her visit. The hospital was located in Whitechapel, a notorious district even before its infamous reputation was christened by Jack the Ripper. She was glad her dress, although noticeably expansive looking, was plain and dull in its design. Yuri preferred to borrow Mey-Rin's dresses, rather than wearing the ones Earl has provided, which was much more colourful, luxurious and intricately detailed. She never had been one to be so concerned with fashion anyway.

Yuri followed the road sign pasted on the wall, its large and expanded structure clear even from the distance. She tried to ignore the eyes of the locals following her every move, they were scanning everyone who was dressed nicely. It was the first time she witness the actual Victorian poverty first hand. The sticky, stench of the sewers; mysterious, brown looking goo smeared on the paths and barefooted children and women in tattered clothing. The sight of young prostitutes, seemingly the same age as the young Earl, leaning against the wall with their older counterpart horrified her. This was the dark reality of Victorian era. The side that is often glamourised and censured by the extravagance and the civility of the upper class.

She was stopped a few times to buy some flowers, but she had no money on her. The look on young children's face when she apologised for having no money was utterly heart-breaking. It was an image that was forever burned in her mind. When she did reach the hospital, she waited patiently with the patients in front of the closed door with the inscription, 'Angelina Dalles'. It was nearly lunch time and the last of her patients, a woman, had walked out, she knocked on the door few minutes later.

"Come in."

She poked her head into the room, scanning the spacious and well lit room stacked with medical journals and books in the corner. Madame Red, in her white doctor garb and glasses, glanced up from scribbling something down in her file and smiled as she registered her.

"Yuri!" She stood up, walking around the table to meet her halfway, "What a surprise! Come in! Oh, I'm glad to see you."

"Is it nearly your break time?"

"Yes, it is. I just saw my last patient for the morning. Did you have lunch?"

Yuri shook her head.

* * *

Angelina took her to a small, homey café near the hospital for an afternoon tea. Yuri sipped her tea as the two sat, content, in silence.

"So how's my little nephew faring? Is he still an obnoxious, spoiled little brat."

"Yeah, actually." Yuri said, "I'm worried with his nose so high in the air he could drown in a rainstorm."

Angelina blinked, as if comprehending her sentence before she burst out into laughter. The other ladies in the café stared.

"Your way of phrasing words certainly has a..foreign air about them, don't it."

Yuri shrugged.

"I'm glad. He has someone like you to keep him grounded." Angelina smiled. It was an image that twisted up the guilt further inside her, "He's still a child and not everyone sees him as one simply because of his title and status. And forcing himself to grow up doesn't help either."

Yuri didn't know what to say. It would be a lie to say she wasn't afraid of him. She was, after all, in a precarious situation with only him to lean on. Wrong words or actions and he could have her out in the street. She was tip-toeing around him like a rabbit surrounded by a fox.

"Don't be afraid of him." Angelina said, as if she read her mind, "The last thing that boy need is being surrounded by more others who are content with standing on the wall he built around himself. I can't imagine how lonely he must be."

Her words strike a blotch of shame inside her. She was right; he was always surrounded by those who were afraid and wanted to use him for their own sake. Even though few have genuine care for him, they, like the others, stood outside his little castle walls hoping he would change.

"I'm alone here, without knowing anyone…it's hard not to be afraid of everything." Yuri forced a smile that came out crooked and her tears threatened to fall, "I didn't come here because I wanted to. I might sound harsh, but I would've been fine not meeting you all."

Angelina frowned, "How did you end up here?"

"Let's just say I was forced here and that's how I met Ciel."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"You poor thing…I didn't know.." Angelina's frown deepened, "Perhaps he can track down your family––"

"He can't…" Yuri intervened, "He tried and there're some things you can't do even if you have the resources."

"You must know where you lived or your home address."

"I-It's not that simple." Yuri abruptly ended, "Beside, I think Ciel needs his family more than ever. He's lucky he has you."

Angelina became quiet before quickly recovering with a smile, "And I'm very lucky to have him."

"So..um..what made you want to become a doctor?"

Angelina sat the tea down, "..To be different, I suppose; it was partly to displease my parents and partly to have something to do other than shopping or going on a holiday every season. But most importantly, my sister –– Ciel's late mother –– was quite frail ever since she was young and suffered from asthma and needed constant visit from the doctor. I thought if I became one, I can always take care of her."

"I'm sorry."

"..It's alright, I suppose." Angelina checked her watch, "Oh, shoot, is it this time already? I got to rush but you're welcome to come with me and wait around to go home together."

"Uh…yeah, sure!"

* * *

Most patients that went and out through the doors were prostitutes. It wasn't quite difficult to distinguish them. They all wore some sort of trademark that denoted their status as the 'women of the night'. It could be the way they dressed that hinted more skin than it was socially appropriate, or the obvious thick make up than other women, or sometimes you didn't know. It seemed her daily life as a doctor consisted of killing unborn children more than treating the patients. It was why she snapped, Yuri remembered, watching them throwing away something that was forcibly denied from her was something that would unravel anyone.

Yuri shifted in her seat, her legs resting on the seat and her arms crossed upon the top rail and supporting her chin. Her eyes gazed toward the constructing Tower Bridge. The scenery was a nostalgic one as she remembered walking across them with her friends as they chattered about their school works, friends and problems while sipping their milkshakes. Many things, she realised, took for granted. But it was too late to regret now.

She fell asleep. She didn't realise until her head slipped down the chair and bumped into the next rail. There was few patients waiting but they seemed to be seen by the other doctors.

"Angelina?" She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again, this time a bit harder and louder. Her chest tightened as ominous feeling rushed through her.

 _It can't be._ Yuri opened the door only to find her chair empty. She rushed out of the hospital, asking the passing by nurses and doctors if they saw Angelina in the last few hours. They seemed to not notice her absent. She didn't blame them. They were busy attending to their patients. She froze. _Wait a minute…_ Yuri turned around and headed back to her office. There must be some clue about the next victim. Her victims were her patients. That was her MO.

She quietly slipped and locked the doors. Heading to her table, she pulled out the cabinet and the files in it. They were always females. Yuri separated the files into two categories: males and females. They had abortions. She deducted them from the female category but there were still more than a handful of them and too little time to visit all of them. Limit it to last week to today, she was left with two. She checked the dates and the name 'Mariah Gales' caught her attention. She underwent abortion today. Yuri took down her address and ran out, ignoring the puzzled stares from the bystanders.

* * *

She must have looked like a crazy woman in the street, soaking wet from the rain, asking every woman she saw if they knew and saw Mariah Gales. Finally, a breakthrough came when a young prostitute pointed to the dingy flat in the corner of the street. Yuri wished she wore trousers. She missed her simple t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. She skidded to a halt as she saw the two tall figures standing in front of the flat. Something glistened in the moonlight and she knew it was a knife.

"STOP!"

One smaller and feminine-looking figure went rigid in its track. Her eyes met the woman's almost crimson coloured eyes.

"Yuri…how…?"

"I-I know who you are." She revealed, her eyes never leaving the real threat of the duo. Her butler, "Grell, the Death God."

The said butler, Grell, swirled to face her completely with a tilted head.

"Oh…" His wide, joker-like grin revealed his inhumanely sharp teeth. It sent shiver down her spine, "I've been caught…I thought my acting was good." He pulled out his ribbon that held his hair into a neat ponytail, took off his round glasses, wiped away the fake lashes and put on his rectangular spectacle.

All the while, Angelina was wordless in the background, studying the tension between them. Then brattle, screeching sound that deepened into a throaty grind pierced through the rainy night and Yuri gasped in soundless scream as she saw the chainsaw grinning toward her. Her eyes clenched shut for the ripping pain that was about to come. Few moments have passed and the sound of chainsaw revving up seemed to become louder as if trying to saw through a solid wall. Her eyes met the dark cloak of a tall man, his dark hair dampened with rain.

"..Seb..astian?"

"Had I not followed you, you would have been dead." He told her in his usual bored, monotone as he effortlessly pushed the weapon and its handler back to a reasonable, safe distance, "The Death God's scythe is really a troublesome thing.." He sighed.

"It is a shame, Madame Red…from the very beginning your name was in the list of suspects. However, your alibi was really quite perfect."

"How horrible, Ciel." She scoffed as her role of diligent, caring doctor and a kind, philanthropic noble crumbled, "You would suspect one of your own."

"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or a friend. In the list of suspects, any 'human' could not have done it. The same goes for you, of course. But, if the co-criminal was 'not a human' then that is a different matter. To be able to access the victims' room without anyone noticing or to disappear from the party for a few minutes is something people would not notice. The ones able to be 'Jack the Ripper' would be the both of you. Aside from the victims being prostitutes and left with no ovaries, they wer all your patients at the Central Hospital you work at. All of them underwent a 'certain surgery' and," He held out a list of paper containing names all crossed out except for the one on top, "The order in which the victims died correspond exactly to the patient on your operation list."

A bitter smiled appeared on her crimson lip, "How unfortunate…to stand here today against each other…if you haven't discovered this, we should have still been playing chess together. However," She clenched her hand into fist, "I'M NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!"

Ciel's eyes tightened as Grell came striking down toward him with his chainsaw. Sebastian quickly blocked the attack by sandwiching its bars between his palms.

"Death Gods should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world. butlers are supposed to follow their master like a shadow. To violate these two principles like you have, makes me want to throw up."

Grell pouted, as if he was genuninely hurt by his cold, scathing words, "Hey, I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without my makeup or dressing up!"

"How shocking. And you still call yourself a butler?"

Grell smirked, "Even if I'm like this, I'm still the butler of Death!"

"Enough wasting time." Ciel interrupted as he shook off his medical eye patch, "In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you. Capture them!"

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian shook of his coat before throwing it toward her, "Please look after young master."

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Angelina slowly backing up around the corner as the greatest enemies of their kinds were distracted with their own fights. Yuri dumped the coat on Ciel as she ran toward the path in which she disappeared into.

"Hey!" Ciel called after, joining the chase.

She yelped, narrowly missing the knife that shot out from a blindside of the wall edge.

"Angelina, please!"

"You shouldn't have come here, Yuri!" She screamed as Yuri avoided the knife once again. She stumbled back into Ciel, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"You don't want to do this!" Yuri dived toward Angelina's abdomen, knocking out the knife out of her hands. Angelina scrambled toward the knife and Yuri clutched onto her ankle, pulling it toward her and away from the fallen knife.

"Please, Angelina! Don't put him through this again! PLEASE!" Angelina managed a kick to her arm and the moment of pain was enough time to grab her knife. Angelina stood up as she aimed the knife down toward her nephew, "IF YOU HAD NOT BEN BORN, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST!"

"Young master!"

"NO!"

Suddenly, as if overwhelmed with great shame and guilt and sorrow, the sword slipped away from Angelina's hands and buried her face with a guttural sobs that came out more like a cry of an animal in immense pain.

"STOP IT, SEBASTIAN!" The demon's deadly claws halted only a mere inch away from Angelina's skull, "Don't kill her!"

Sebastian heaved heavily, pressuring the bleeding wounds as his tattered uniform revealed the extent of his grave injuries even for a demon.

"Madame Red!" Grell called and her shoulders noticeably stiffened, "Kill that little brat already! If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you too!"

She flinched and whirled around, her arms protectively caging them both, "But this child is…"

Yuri felt undeniably compel to grab Ciel and Angelina by the waists and pull them down to the floor with her as Grell's chainsaw stabbed the wall that would have been Madame Red's chest if she hadn't pull down her with them.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as Grell attempted his attack again and they were vulnerably trapped in between the psychotic Death God and the wall. Sebastian grabbed the Death God by the ruff of his shirt and threw him over to the other side of the wall.

"Don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!"

Heaving herself up, she checked the unconscious Angelina for any fatal wounds. Fortunately, the scythe had missed her only by an inch and the weapon has only managed to sever the ends of their hairs and the black and red strands were scattered like feathers. Clenching her trembling fingers into a fist, she turned to Ciel, "A-are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Ciel dismissed in nonchalant manner. His eyes scanned her up and down, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm ok." She lied.

A polished black oxford came into her view, her eyes travelling up the trousers cladded long legs up to his suited chest until she met his glass rimmed eyes. Yuri quickly got up pulling Ciel along with her as she acknowledged the Death God in front of her.

"You're…William?" She had forgotten his last name and knew him more by his first hence the awkward familiarity.

"Are you all injured?" He asked as his sharp eyes detachedly scanned the three in front of him.

She shook her head as Ciel narrowed his eyes and stepped forward protectively in passive aggressive manner.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "Don't tell me you're like _him_."

Before he could answer Ciel's question, the red haired Death God crashed onto the stone ground with a violent crack, just few feet away from them, bloodied and utterly defeated, his impact creating notable sized crater around and beneath him. A normal human being would and could not have survived such fall but the fallen man groaned and stirred in great pain. Yuri felt sick and had to swallow the acidic lump back down. She looked away.

Sebastian was without mercy, wielding Grell's own weapon as he swung back to deliver a fatal blow to Grell's skull, William's own scythe that was pruner, rather dull in colour. She thought the monotonous shade of his weapon suited his serious disposition. Sebastian looked displeased by the untimely interruption as he eyed William with those cold, calculating gaze. Walking past her and Ciel, one of his shoes came to rest on Grell's head, drilling it further into the ground with his supernatural strength.

William sighed, exasperated by the commotion his subordinate was making. This only meant more paperwork and pressure from the higher-ups on his seeming incompetence on disciplinary. Retracting his weapon to his side, he introduced himself in a civil manner, "I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." William nodded toward the man under his foot.

Opening a book in his other hand, he read out the number of offences committed, "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the Death List, and also, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures." With one last stomp to Grell's head, he dragged him away with a pull of his red hair, "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report."

"Hey! Wait a moment!" He managed out even with his bloodied face and battered lips, "I was almost killed just now! You are so cold and unfeeling––"

"Shut up." He intoned, using his hair as a momentum to throw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. The nonchalance in his violence and the indifference in which Ciel and Sebastian regarded the scene greatly disturbed her.

William turned, bowed before handing a small rectangular plastic card onto Sebastian's palms, "Oh, this is my name card. This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time round." Then he seemed to mutter something under his breath with a distasteful look on his face and for a moment the temperature seemed to drop as Sebastian's expression darkened. As William turned his back on Sebastian to leave with Grell, with a flick of his arm too quick for anyone to see, Grell's chainsaw chattered toward William. Much to her surprise and shock, the chainsaw stopped in mid-air and vibrated violently between his index and third fingers.

They exchanged stares and she thought the airs around them slowly evaporated until there was no breathable molecule.

"..You left this behind." Sebastian kindly said with a cordial smile.

"Thank you. In that case, I shall take my leave." William and Grell disappeared within the darkness of the alley.

Sebastian sighed before turning his attention to his master, "My apologies, I allowed the other one to escape."

"Forget it." He muttered as he stared at unconscious Angelina, safe and unharmed, "It's not important anymore."

"You two must be cold. Let us quickly make our way back to the city's mansion. I will prepare some hot milk."

Ciel took a swaying step and Sebastian reached out as support but he put his hand up to stop him.

"I can stand by myself. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

* * *

"I remembered specifically telling you lying to me won't be tolerated." His sharp tone of his voice sent a chill down her spine.

Yuri gulped, unable to look at him in the eye. Despite her being taller than him physically, she has never felt so small, "..I-I know…but I just couldn't–I didn't want to be the one telling you Madame Red was responsible for… _them_."

"How much do you know about me? Us? This world?" She couldn't see his face, having turned his back on her as he stared out the window of his study. His hands, tightly curled into balls, were beginning to turn unhealthy white in colour.

"Um.."

"Tell me!" He banged his fist against the window and for a moment, she was scared that it would shatter under the force. There was a desperation and…fear in his voice, as if she was withholding her knowledge of a dark secret he harboured.

"I don't know much! You've got to believe me, I-I only knew about your aunt being responsible for the murders. Just that, a-a-and that you should keep an eye on Undertaker…"

"Undertaker?" His head slightly turned but she still couldn't make out his expressions.

"I just know he knows something important and is hiding what all he knows from you." She said, "I remember he was doing something…some sort of experiments."

"Experiments?"

"With the bodies I mean. I think." She narrowed her eyes as she desperately tried to catch flashes of information in her mind.

"Bodies?" He paused, "Is that all?"

Yuri wished she paid attention to her friend's then-insignificant blabbering, or had some sort of drama world miracle where the main character would remember vital information in the time of desperate needs. But as the life would have it, her mind remained blank despite the extensive internal search.

"No…but if I remember it…"

"You're useless."

Yuri's eyes narrowed sharply and her lips pursed tightly and her tempers flared. A breathy laughter left her mouth.

"Am I your puppet? Your chess piece? Without me, your aunt would have died; I saved her. If I hadn't, you'd have been walking the aisle of your aunt's funeral!"

He turned around, his face set in stone, "You're right. You're my chess piece. You weren't foolishly mistaken I offered you my home in an altruistic gesture, were you? I thought you were well aware our relationship is solely based on business. I asked you to do your part, which is helping me! Not Madame Red, not anyone! You simply failed to do your part sufficiently. Do you have anything else to say?"

"Yeah I have something to say." Yuri retorted, fully knowing the question was rhetorical and he expected her quiet and docile, "Who do you think you are to judge someone like that?! Useful or useless, is that what people are to you? You, who ––out of pure luck–– were born with a golden spoon in his mouth and lived life so easily up to now, don't have the right."

The paper underneath his fingers crumpled, trembling as his eyes widened with rage. "Are you done talking? How dare you…"

She returned the glare with all the anger she could muster, displaying a kind of resiliency that resembled the movement of small waves of water as they echoed across the surface of a calm sea, "Not everyone acts like you just because they get hurt. What's the point of having all that money and title? What's the use in being covered in expensive custom designed clothes from head to toe? You as a person need to be high class!" She took a step forward, her chest puffed up with confidence, "And I'm much older than you –– watch how you talk to your elders! I'm so embarrassed I can't even lift my head up every time you open that mouth in front of others! It's disgusting, you two-faced, materialistic, self-absorbed brat."

She hated nothing more than waiting to hear his reply which would probably be her body six feet under and a nameless tombstone. She might even be lucky if she had a tombstone. Probably not. A large crash could be heard behind the door and she was glad she got out of there when she did or else it might have been her at the receiving end of his fit.

Her feet carried her to her room and she pulled out her bags from the bottom of the bed and was about to head back out when the door stopped half way. Yuri glanced back at the room, her breathing still rough from unleashing her diatribe just few minutes ago.

* * *

She dumped the luxurious furniture on the pawnbrokers table, "I want a nice deal."

The old man, Tobias, adjusted his glasses as he picked up a small gold hand mirror, examining it under the dim light.

"These ar' quite expensive item y'got there." He suspiciously said then gave her his firm glare, "I don' buy any stolen goods."

"It's not stolen," She lied, "I ran away from home." Quick thinking, "They tryna sell me off to this old guy that I have to pretend to love and be physically attracted to. He taught me that regardless of age or height, anybody can be a life hating sociopath, y'know."

The man frowned, regarding her dubiously, "Socio-whut?"

Maybe she got carried away too much. Waving her hand dismissively, she said, "Never mind, I just need to be far away from that house."

He perused through the priceless trinkets, his eyes scanning her clothes in a blasé manner as if trying to search for lies in her story. Thankfully, her attire happened to be one of the expensive ones from her room's closet because Mey-Rin's dresses were all in the washing. It was plainer and lesser ostentatious ones in both design and colour, but from a quick superficial glance, she looked from a well-off family.

"I'll give ya a good deal." He said as he took them back into door behind the counter, "But I'll warn ya, ya won't last long with this if this is all you have. Ya better go back home and just do as ya parents tell ya and live a comfy life, unless ya wanna work like those girls out there."

Yuri looked out the window to realise he meant the prostitutes, eyeing their potential customers among the walking passersby with a flirty smiles. She simply smiled, shrugging his concerns as she inwardly thought that it was still a work and they were just trying to get by with what they can. They had more independence and freedom than those people laughing and eating caviar with their champagne up in their little castle anyway.

"I'm more of a live fast, die hard type of girl." She said, earning another quirked look from the owner.

He slid a five pound note to her. Yuri frowned, unable to separate modern world currency and the era she was in. The five pound in her world would have probably brought her a meal deal or some snacks. She didn't know how far five pound would go in this world.

"That's all I can afford, girl. These items are far too expensive for me to buy at its right price. Ya'd have a much better luck in 'em auction." He shook his head when he noticed her frowning, mistaking her confusion and flustering for ungratefulness.

"No, it's fine. I was thinking about something." She took the note, "Thanks."

He eyed her bags, "Interesting bags ya got there."

"Thanks. It's a gift from mum." She gave him a final smile before walking out.

Deeply inhaling as she stared onto the grim side of the London, flocked with destitute and crime; now what was she going to do? A tear silently trickled down her cheek. No use in crying, she thought. She headed down the road, toward the dock.

* * *

Yuri had propped herself on one of many wooden storage box scattered among the dock as she watched many faces passing by. Unwarping one of the sweet, the maker's name read 'Funtom' and immediately felt her appetite drop. She clenched her eyes, cursing the fact she chose, out of all sweets available in the shop that she chose _his_ company's product. For a second, she contemplated in throwing away the chocolate before taking a bite out. In the end, her hunger had won.

"..Well, it's delicious…" She muttered, "But 2 shillings for this? What a rip off! If McDonald exists here, it'd be less expensive than this piece of diabetes!" She ripped the bar with her teeth, imagining the chocolate was the brat's head.

Her eyes wondered back to the oncoming ships. Many of them were fishermen, some passersby, others were travellers that had recently returned and others were departing. She was content musing herself with novelty of 19th century scenery when she heard an odd cry, clearly in distress, a distance away. A woman, bare except for few flimsy course materials for decency, and chained in rows, trembled on the ground as a rather large man stood, imposing with a whip in his hand. It took a moment for her to realise she was seeing slavery first hand. Her jaw dropped, flabbergasted, as she stared, wide eyed, and found herself darting off to the direction with the chocolate in hand.

"WHAT YOU DOING?!" She yelled.

The whole world seems to still in shock, their heads turned toward the outburst.

"What are you doing?!" Yuri repeated, standing in front of the quivering children, women and men.

The man, caught off guard, quickly recovered and pushed her away, "None of your business, wretch!"

"Wretch?!" Yuri glowered as the man raised his whip holding hand once again, "Stop unless you want this wretch to cut your hands off!"

The man faltered.

"Who are you to treat her like that, you dumb shit fucking donkey with a face of a blobfish!" She growled.

The man stuttered at the vulgarity of her insults, "Watch your mouth, bitch! They're slaves and they're my property."

"No matter how blind you've become with greed, you should at least have some moral! Do you think people are things to be bought and sold?! How can you sleep at night?! If I were your mum, I'd be fucking ashamed to even lift my face! Your existence is as significant as a pigeon shit in Trafalgar Square!"

The man's face was becoming more red as if he were suffocating and about to pass out at the climbing blood pressure. Then his arm pulled back, the whip building its momentum and Yuri acted fast. Her leg swung up to kick him in his family jewel. Immediately, his face scrunched up in pain, knees locked in and stumbled back. It was clear, his subordinates and others were content watching in the back as the scene unfold than intervene. It meant good and bad––that meant she won't be outnumbered but on the other hand, she was on her own to get out of this messy situation and the blobfish didn't look like he was going to walk away with a tail between his legs without a good fight.

The man groaned in pain, clutching the area as he used his free hand to point at her, "What you useless dunce standing around for! Grab her!"

They seemed to snap out of the stupor as the two men hooked her arms with theirs, sandwiching her in the middle. She desperately wiggled in their grab, bringing her legs up to her chest in effort to bring them down with the gravity but her weight was more than light for two grown men to support and she just remained there, awkwardly dangled.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A loud voice intervened.

Our heads all turned to the source; two Indian men, dressed in their decorative traditional garbs. One looked to be her age with long, dark wavy hair worn loose to his shorter; part held up by gold clip, the other was much more taller and although, young, were much mature looking with short, stark pale hair.

"Unhand her!" The shorter man ordered.

"Get outta here, brat! None of your business!" The slave master held up his whip as a warning before turning his attention to her.

"You will pay for this." He growled, "And I'll make sure ya forever regret this day."

"Did it hurt? Fucking sue me." She spat.

Before the man could land a slap, in the blink of an eye, the taller man appeared behind him, grabbed his wrist and twisted it back painfully. He yelped out, calling for help and other workers darted toward him. In swift, lethal movements, the fifteen men, including the ones holding her hostage, were all lying, some motionless and some groaning, around the taller Indian man. She couldn't identify what style of fighting it was other than he seemed to target, what some she recollected as pressure points and limiting gravitating from his centre point. Having fallen along with them when they had relinquished their support, she looked up to the tall man as he approached and helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kindness radiating from his voice and expression.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"What had happened?" The teenager asked, "Why were you fighting?"

"Because he was about to hit her!" She explained while pointing to the chained people instead, "Then had the audacity to think he has a right to do that like they are some..things!"

The young boy blinked, then quiet. "Agni."

"Yes, my prince."

Yuri's eyes widened like a deer caught in a headlight, backing away from the boy, _Prince?_

"Free them."

"Yes, my prince." The taller man, now known as Agni, retrieved the key from the slave master's pocket and began to unlock the chains.

"Hey! They are mine! I brought them!"

The young prince took out a few notes and trinkets and dropped them in front of him. Our eyes widened a little more.

"This should be more than enough."

The man quickly gathered up the money and gems into his arms, and stood up, glaring at her.

"Fuck off." Yuri bared her teeth.

The slaver master reacted as if to hit but then the young prince cleared his throat and the man shrugged as he walked away, ignoring his subordinates.

"Thanks for your help." She said.

"No problem." The teenage prince nodded, "I'm Soma Asman Gandal, but you can simply call me Lord Soma or prince."

"Yeah, and I'm princess Yuri Park of Alderaan(!)"

He frowned, "I never heard of such place."

"Look, 'prince', thank you for saving me and all but just what kind of idiot do you think I am? Prince? What are you a prince of? Prince of Bengal?" Yuri giggled, finding the whole situation ridiculous, "Look, I don't have time for role play; I just need to find a way to get these people home."

"But I am a prince of Bengal…" Soma muttered.

"Lady Park, this person is the 26th child to the King of the princely state of Bengal, prince Soma Asman Gnadal." Agni pressed sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Kneeling down to the woman, wondering if she could speak English she asked, "Are you ok?"

The woman, rightfully weary and scared, flinched away from her touch. She mumbled something quiet under her breath that she couldn't quite hear. Everyone didn't speak up. Either they were too scared or they were taught not to speak.

"Hey, blopfish!"

"What?!" The man, much to her surprise, answered with irritation.

"What the fuck did you do to them?!"

"I did nothing, bitch!"

"You obviously did something! Don't you dare give me that 'they were born mute' crap!"

"You are a one loony bitch!"

"I'll shoot you and say you fell in the sea!"

The man tensed up, hugging the money and trinket in his arms like a father finding his lost child.

"Where did you take them from?"

"We didn't take them–– hey came on their own! To make money!"

"Don't give me that crap, how stupid do you think I am–– where are they from?!"

"…Barbados."

Yuri turned to Soma, who had shuffled away during her little scuffle with the master, "Uh, I hope you can help them return home."

"O-oh…of course but I'm looking for someone at the moment and––."

"Awesome. Let's plan what we need to do."

It turned out sending back free slaves back home weren't as simple and straightforward as they hoped. She was reluctant to believe the blopfish's words and there was no guarantee they would actually return home and not be snatched away by another slave master in the duration. She was happy she managed to get one man to confirm they were from Barbados and it was left to them to find a way to get them home before the night fall. The winter nights were the most dangerous killer to the poor and the unfortunate.

Soma seemed restless the whole time as if he had somewhere to be while Agni was distressed at the sight of it.

"We can simply pay for someone to sail them back home, yes?" Soma suggested.

"Yeah, but it's expensive."

"I have the money."

Although they did look rich, she was still suspicious about them being a prince and a servant.

"You said you're looking for someone right?" Yuri asked.

They nodded.

"I'll help you find her if you help me with this. I'll owe you."

That's all that was needed for Soma to immediately have the ship ready to sail back to Barbados. Apparently the guy was very rich. And powerful. The helmsmen were given half of the full payment and were promised the remaining half when they came back and presented evidence.

Yuri took the man, who seemed to be the speaker for all his fellows, and gave him instructions. Handing him a blank piece of paper, she told him to draw a star if they arrived at their home country or numbers aligned with the alphabets naming the country they've arrived. The man nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She said, "I hope you get home safely."

Then he handed her something, "She wanted me to give this to you."

It was a simple handmade wooden and raisin bead bracelet with carved with various animals like grasshopper, birds and mongoose.

"It's for good luck."

"Thank you." Yuri said before handing her own belonging, a spare chocolate she brought earlier on.

She watched as they began to board, this time as free men. The woman glanced back and Yuri waved goodbye. She could only pray that they arrive home safe and sound. She hoped she could find her way home quickly too.

* * *

"Her name is Mina." He handed her a poorly drawn portrait of what it seemed to be a woman. They were currently in an inn for the night. After paying five shilling for her room and stay, she was left with a little over four pounds.

"Well, you're not gonna find Mina with this piece of paper, that's for sure." Shaking head, she flapped the paper in her hand, "You're supposed to be the prince and you can't even afford a decent painter?"

"Hey! I believe Mina's beautiful features are well presented in this portrait!" He asserted with a prideful puff of his chest, "Even my teachers applauded my painting skills!"

She took a bite of her chip and looked at him absurdly, "Were they blind?"

"Hey! You still don't believe I'm a prince do you?!" Soma pouted.

"A prince who can't afford a decent painter? I rather believe climate changes aren't real!"

"What is a climate change?" Agni frowned, puzzled.

"You don't have to worry about that now." Yuri dismissed, "Anyway, so why are you looking for her?"

"She was one of my maids and she was forcibly taken away to England! I came to retrieve her."

"Ok…so she's like your girlfriend? The Bollywood version of Romeo and Juliet kind of thing?"

"Your way of speech is so…"

"21st century? I'm just speaking in future tense." She finished it for him.

"What?"

"I'm saying is she your lover?"

Soma and Agni gasped at the implication and Agni stepped in. "Absolute not. He had known her ever since he was a young child and she were his nanny. To him, she is a family––a lost family, which is why he had come to England to find her to take her back home."

"Family, huh…" Her voice wavered, the portrait blurring into the image of her family photo hung up in their home living room. Yuri cleared her throat and studied the portrait again. "Um, I know a guy, he's an arsehole but I'm sure he'll help you if you're a 'prince'."

"Wonderful!" Soma sighed in relief, "Thank you, Yuri."

"Princess Alderaan." She corrected.

"Are you really a princess?"

"No." She laughed.

The two men looked at each other before they laughed along. The small pub inside the inn glowed warmly in the candle lit light and freckles of snow began to fall outside in the dark winter night. Yuri was momentarily captivated at the sight out of the window. The winter has arrived.

* * *

 **I hope you like it. Thank you everyone for being ever so patient.**

 **If there's any questions, please contact me via Tumblr. There I can reply to you straight away.**

 **Excited to hear your thoughts in review! Hope you guys have a wonderful summer! (Summer in UK is melting me.)**


	6. Although you probably don't know

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-Jack the Ripper Arc/Indian Butler Arc-**

Chapter VI:

Although you probably don't know...

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **BBFan** \- Yes, The Liars and The Soothsayer will follow the similar format as A Kiss to My Prince : )

 **Melissa Fairy** \- Yep, you'll see the story is more progressive than A Kiss to My Price in terms of story arcs.

 **DeathlyIceMaiden** \- Yep, it would take a lot of fighting and making up for the two to be close but even then I don't think they would be 100% eye to eye on many things and I think that balances the two well. Ciel's a pessimistic realist while she's a dreamist-realist and they both need each other to bring them down back to Earth sometimes and he needs someone who won't be intimated by his social status/personality.

 **Alara16** \- Fate of Madame Red will be revealed in this chapter! It would be a bitter end for her and for others.

 **lovelyanimeangel** \- I was surprised it was spelled Corea then Korea too but I did researched about Korea in 19th century and came across this little change of spellings being used as early as 1614.

 **Guest#1** \- Thank you! My view of Ciel is that of a broken child who had become very cruel and cold and calculating since the incident and it would take someone a long time and very hard work to approach him and open up his heart but I think that what makes having someone like him as an ally incredibly rewarding. They are the most loyal friend you'd have. Yes, Yuri would be less lonely and a bit more happier with someone as genuine and honest like Soma and Agni and Soma will bring out Yuri from her shell and give her a reason to act as she does back home.

 **Lara** \- Sorry for updating so late!

 **Guest#3** \- Thank you, I'm excited to write how their relationship progress.

 **cocamila** \- Thank you! I'm aiming for a bit more of realism in this version of the story whilst A Kiss To My Prince is for those who enjoys a more fluffy version : )

 **calmoon** \- Sorry for delay in updating!

 **Guest#3** , **beaurror** , **katearabian** \- I'm so glad lots of people are finding the story more realistic in terms of character and relationship development.

 **BowtieBeats** , **sillybillymolly** , **calmoon** , **Hollyx** , **anniebxoxo** , **grace freya** , **nikitiamicky** , **Guest#2, Guest#4** \- Thank you all, I'm so sorry I'm so late on updating!

 **A/N:** **I'm truly sorry I was so late in updating this new chapter. Real life got in the way on top of that I was sick (I have chronic sinusitis which is aggravated by, as mum suspects it, dust mites) and my sinus issue means I get cold more often than not if I do not control it well. And as soon as I was about to be better, I get horrible food poisoning from a bad orange juice.**

* * *

"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work- out the reason, I can get home."

* * *

Yuri couldn't sleep a wink last night. The night happened to be a full moon and as she lay in her bed in the attic, staring at the colossal silver moon, she felt overwhelmed –– overwhelmed at its sheer size that could consume her and everything that seemed to be transpiring like unstoppable wave. She couldn't stop her tears running down her cheek, staining her pillow dark nor could stop the speeding thoughts running through her mind like flow of river through the small crack. Restlessness was becoming her daily rituals.

In this strange world, she had unwittingly become a part of something she did not want to be. It was so much darker and heavier, a burden she wasn't sure she had the strength to bear. Why did she go to the rooftop? Why did she bother trying to save the woman that resulted in her getting 'killed'? Why did she have to wake up in that horrible brat's bed out of all possible landing places in Victorian London? All possibilities and what ifs' were going through her mind. It fed the regret that it could have turned out some other ways and perhaps could have been better. She could be home right now, worried about her upcoming tests, unfinished homework, tight work shift, what she wanted to become, what she needed to do.

So she prayed. Prayed the whole night with no specific thoughts in her mind as to what she wanted or needed from God. Her faith and belief in God had always been a struggle, torn between whether He existed or not. If He didn't, then it certainly explained all the sufferings and unjustness in the world. If He did, then why is the world the way it is? People prayed in desperate times for various reasons; an outlet, psychological sense of security knowing a higher power might grant you the answers that you seek, a scapegoat. The list was endless.

When the morning came and the Prince and his servant were to leave for Phantomhive Manor, the Prince turned to her and asked, "Are you really not coming along?"

"I'll be fine." She shrugged, "I don't think I'm welcome there any longer."

"If I may ask, why do you believe you're not welcome?"

Yuri was prepared for such question and simply said, "I told his spoiled arse what everyone was afraid to say and people like him don't respond too well to truth when they're so comfortable with lies. Besides, I-uh stole some of his stuff so.."

"Are you his lover?" He asked after a minute of pause. It seemed such question was considered, at least inappropriate seeing Agni's eyes widening and attempting to stop the blunder. Although the question 'are you his girlfriend?' was common in her times, the use of lover instead of girlfriend seemed more intimate and formal and a bit intruding to ask in such public place and manner.

She grimaced, finding the situation all too deridingly similar.

"Ew! No! Why does everyone think that? Me and that kid? Are you shitting me right now?!"

Soma shook his head and taken aback by the vulgar word, "I only thought seeing the way you speak of him in such informality..!"

"What, in condescending way?" She retorted then shook her head, "Look, I'm just saying if you really want to find Nina–"

"Mina." He corrected.

"Mina," She said, "That brat is the person you go to."

"Is he a police?"

"He's the opposite of that..like illegal side, if you know what I'm mean." She said, "So yay or nay?"

"Yes!" He replied with commitment without hesitation, "I must find her and if he can find her then I'm willing to do anything."

Yuri blinked, "Ok, so follow me, I'll lead you to his townhouse."

"But where will you stay?"

"Me?" She repeated, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Come on!"

* * *

The group left the Inn near the dock and headed toward the Midland to where the privileged lived. Yuri rubbed her palms furiously against her arms to generate heat against the harsh, furious winter. England was enveloped by thick and heavy snow, a sight that was rare in modern England, and although she brought a small petticoat with her, it was more suited against the summer breeze than the harsh winter cold.

Those who could afford warmth wrapped themselves in thickest coat and furs the money could buy whilst the poor and the unfortunate had to make-do with what they could scavenge. But the sight of several men, undressed apart from little cloth covering what little dignity they have left to protect, hanging upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani coffee house in Portman Square was a sight that gathered the murmurs and shocked amusement of both the privileged and the poor.

Yuri attempted to get closer, towing Agni and Soma behind her to the front. She blinked as she studied the hung men before resting her eyes on what seemed to be the law enforcers. The sight of an additional pair consisting of a grown men and a child donned in black did not escape her attention.

Ducking behind Agni and peeking out, she whispered and pointed, "That's them!"

Soma followed her accusing finger, "The two men with the beard?"

"No!" Yuri hissed, pointing at the two figures next to the detectives, "Them! The man and a child!"

"Is he the Earl of Phantomhive? The taller man?"

"No! That's his butler, Sebastian, and the child next to him _is_ the earl."

"The little kid is already an Earl, huh?" Soma muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I don't know what the Queen was thinking." She said.

The pair seemed to walk away from the crime scene after a brief talk with the senior detective, whom she recognised as Sir Randall AKA 'seasoned', miserable discounted Danny McBride. Pulling Soma and Agni along, she followed them through the crowd, making sure not to be seen. Their carriage was nowhere to be seen as they headed toward the East part of the London. Gosh she hated the sight of East London in this era. She was aware of its grim history but the modern East London, despites being mostly discordant blend of artistes and run down areas, had come a long way.

So many hollow cheeks and sunken faces; bony limbs and Kwashiorkor in children –– they reminded her of zombies with their hunched shoulder and swaying, jerky steps. The two seemed to stop in front of a wall and from where they were standing; it looked almost as if they entered through the bricks.

She decided to wait for a few minutes before slowly coming out of the hiding and walking toward where they had disappeared. There was an entrance and spiral stairs built into the middle of building's wall, descending into downward. She could make out a faint light emitting at the bottom.

"So where is this?"

"I don't know." She said, "It's shady but suits him. Let's just wait until they come out."

"I want to go in." Soma revealed, attempting to go down before Yuri quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up.

"This could be a dangerous place!" Yuri said, "Knowing him, I won't be surprised if that's some torture chamber or something. Let's just wait close by, okay?!"

"I agree with Miss Park. My Prince, I think we should wait." Agni said.

They huddled in the same hiding place, sat on the ground while Agni unwrap one of his many scarfs for Soma to sit down on without dirtying his clothes. He was kind to offer her one but she turned it down, deeming it was unnecessary.

It seemed they weren't inside for too long, she estimated they spent probably about ten minutes in there. The pair hurried toward the carriage resting nearby, quietly trotting away before they could capture any attention.

"Shit." Yuri cursed, ignoring the two flinching beside her.

"..I don't think a lady should–"

"Yeah, yeah, shouldn't swear." She flapped her hand dismissively, "You know what, you should follow them quickly before you lose them."

"Right!" Soma nodded, "Are you coming?"

"No, it was nice meeting you but it's time for goodbye now. Good luck finding Mina" Yuri smiled then quickly plead, "Oh, um, if you do find him..can you just check if Madame Red is alright?"

"Madame Red?" Soma frowned, "Is she of importance to you?"

"I know her, and something happened so I'd like to know if she's okay. Send me a letter at the same lodging."

Soma grinned back, nodding, "Sure."

"But where will you go from now?" Agni worriedly inquired.

"Go, quickly." She urged them on, ignoring the concerned countenance on Agni.

She waved them farewell until they were out of sight. _Good luck, you two._

Her fingers curled and slowly dropped to her side, alone once again and a silent for a company. Fingering her bag, all too conscious of little money she now had, she considered finding a safe place to sleep tonight. Outside? The air wasn't as cold as the night before. Maybe a church? One of the prostitute said penny sit-up was a good option, if you're good at falling asleep sat on uncomfortable, stiff wooden bench squeezed between others. Sighing, she turned and gasped as she nearly ran into someone's chest.

"Hello, Yuri, interesting to see you here." Lau tilted his head with his trademark smile stretched on his lips.

Yuri gulped/

* * *

 _So this is how opium den looks like._ Yuri curiously pondered while with almost a child-like awe scanned the spacious luxuriously decorated dimmed room. Embellished with oriental carpets, red lanterns, chaise lounges, floor pillows, furs, tables and chairs, each item were calculatingly placed to ensure a homely disposition and poisonously sweet welcome.

The thick, white smoke swirled in the air; its distinct otherworldly 'floral' smell irritated her nose and dried out her throat. She felt slightly light-headed, she suspected its scent were capable of a subtle but moderate highness to those who breathed it in. The people in this room, most, seemed to belong in the ball room, champagne in their hand and munching away on caviar as they showed off their brightest, expensive jewels not in some shady, dark dungeon, sprawled on the floor, comatose and high like your everyday junkie.

A Chinese girl in identical uniform as other working girls brought something forward on a serving tray. A long, intricately designed pipe, an opium lamp, spare pipe-bowls, and other implement. Yuri frowned, confused, before her brows shot up in realisation, "No, I'm fine."

"Try it, you'll like it." Lau encouraged like a devil whispering temptation in her ear. Was she some naïve, oblivious young girl who stumbled upon this deceptively dreamy nest, she would have been flimflammed by his honeyed promises of transcending bliss.

"I won't like it." She refused adamantly, pushing away the plate away, angrily stating, "Nothing good comes out from addiction."

The woman glanced over at Lau, awaiting his command and when he nodded, she bowed at her waist and slowly backed away in subservient manner. If not for the occupants being high and off their heads, the image of a confused and scared looking girl awkwardly shuffled into the corner from the man lazily spread out on the luxurious sofa would have been comical. Perhaps even inappropriate.

Lau then produced a small cylinder rolled in thin white paper held by a jade holder in his hand, wiggling it temptingly as one would do a slice of meat to a dog. "How about..this one then?"

"Is it really a fag *****? There's nothing..questionable in there?" She asked in suspicion with a raised brow.

"Yes and no – I vow on my loyalty to Her Majesty's." He swore although it did little to appease her doubt of this man's validity. After all, one could never be too distrustful of someone like him; it might even be right to never trust people like him for their loyalty was only as strong as a hungry beast.

Yuri eyed the pernicious poison in his hand, torn. She hated creating a destructive habit, as much pleasure one may have, its calamitous nature would haunt long after the enjoyment wane, more so to the people around them.

Yet she took his proffer, lips embracing the cool jade as Lau held out a match to light it. His face was close enough for her to smell him. His scent was strong and sickly sweet it made her feel woozy. He smelled like the room. Like the people here. Like the opium he was smoking. She wondered if he knew that or like many chronic smokers, desensitised to his habit.

She blew out her first breath of toxin, mingling with Lau's as it tangled in the air like lover's dance. To the onlookers, the picture was of sensual intimacy and one would wonder if the pair was lovers. He hadn't pulled away from her and made no suggestion he would do so, she seemed nonchalant with the proximity although whether it was out of ignorance or habituation, they did not know.

The smell of cigarette, although slightly different probably from the making process or ingredients used, was closest she could smell of her home. Her time. Her world. Her dad. She hated this smell. Swore to never touch a cigarette in her life yet here she was smoking with a drug lord in the belly of grim Victorian London. She silently chuckled at the irony.

She wasn't sure why he brought her down here, although she surmised he was inviting her to trying to draw out information and get her addicted to his drugs on the plus side. Well, tough for him she was broke and had other things to spend what little she had, like food or shelter or clothes. She reached for a glass of water on the table, the cigarette having dried out her throat, gently giving it a stir to check there wasn't anything 'unusual' mixed with it.

"So I heard the ruckus you've caused in the harbour."

Yuri was thankful she hadn't taken a sip; otherwise it would have jetted out of her mouth followed by coughing fit. His face would have been the target of her unfortunate aim. Her face remained passive at the probe; a thoughtful pause before answering, "They were selling humans. Like they're some commodities. It's disgusting."

"Others would disagree and say they were here to work." He glossed, alluding to the slavery Abolition Act 1833 which meant, often, the slave masters and buyers would coat over its illegality with legal cover.

"Yeah, work to death without pay or rights."

"Do not tell me you're one of idealists who advocate for justice and equal rights for all."

"And if I were?"

Lau shrugged, puffing out a long, wisp of thick, cloudy smoke from his mouth, "I wasn't meant to be insulting. Everyone's equal in front of death. But we're alive now and that is a different story."

"They weren't born as slaves because they wanted to." Yuri retorted, an edge of resolute in her voice, "People shouldn't decide on the fate of people so carelessly."

"Life is unfair." Lau hummed.

"I never once thought that the world was fair." Yuri agreed.

"And so they come here." Lau turned toward the people beneath him for her to see before returning his attention toward her, "To escape for a while."

There was something about the man that simply frightened her – more than Ciel or Sebastian or the grim reapers. Perhaps it was the fact that she was something useful to them which made her life a little more valuable to be preserved longer. But this man. He had no reason to kill her, but he also had no reason to keep her alive. Usually, when one's mask tends to be benevolent and simply happy all the time, one had to realise whatever they hide behind it must not be pleasant at all.

"Do I unnerve you?" He tilted his head, puzzled, and his eyes, always closed, fluttered open to capture a glimpse of cold, penetrating gaze held within his sharp features. It was a look similar yet different to that of Ciel's or Sebastian's whose were more rimmed with nonchalant arrogance. The one in front of her held nothing but callous emptiness.

Yuri fought to suppress the shiver running down her spine while refusing to tear her gaze from his.

"Everyone here unnerves me." She replied, stubbing out the cigarette and gathered her bag as standing up, "Thank you for inviting me into your den but I have to get going."

He caught her wrist, stopping her in front of him and she saw that he had reverted back to his usual smiling façade.

"Stay." He offered, "You have no else to go, no?"

Then a pair of slender arms wrapped around her neck and chest from behind, startling her to glance over her shoulder to its owner.

"Stay, stay." Ran-Mao pleaded monotonously, blinking her big, hazel-coloured eyes. The slightly short, beautiful girl always reminded her of a doll brought to life, with her wide, deer-like orbs, pouty lips, rounded face and svelte form.

Yuri bit her lip.

* * *

Raising a brow with stunned countenance, Ciel wondered whether the report of the time traveller's recent antic smoothly flowing out of the demon's lips was comically exaggerated or, he dreaded, actually true. Eyes clenched shut and face buried in his palm, Ciel let out a low, throaty groan as he massaged his aching temple before releasing a deep, heavy sigh.

"It was quite an amusing sight, young master." Sebastian gleefully added as though one found an odd joke made prior still entertaining.

"And the slaves?"

"On their way home it seems." Sebastian answered flatly.

"Then she dares to tell.. _that_ about me?" Ciel's frown deepened as he regarded at the pair of travellers behind the closed door that barged into his home, unannounced and uninvited, demanding hospitality and an aid, "Ridiculous."

"What shall I do with them, master?"

"Let them stay." Ciel leaned back into his armchair, eyes narrowed, "Prince of India would make a useful pawn."

Much to his displeasure, he could hear her disapproving voice in his head as soon as those words left his tongue; her shaking head and scathing gaze, just as she had when she left few days ago along with some of his furniture, no doubt to pawn them. He found himself throwing his head back with laughter when Sebastian told him few of the articles in the room had gone missing. The girl was funny, she was. Had the bizarre talent of having him in risible even during the most absurd, farcical situations; whether it was out of anger or happiness or simply a pure ridiculousness of all this, he wasn't quite sure.

"Then what shall we do about Miss Park?"

"Where is she now?" He asked, not out of concern for her safety but possibility that she may have fallen into the wrong hands. He wasn't done with her.

"With Mr. Lau, young master."

His whole body tensed at the name, straightening from his inclined posture, "Lau? How? Why?"

"It seemed that she followed us when we visited him earlier." Sebastian reasoned, "Perhaps he came across her soon after?"

The young Earl let out a growl of frustration, cursing at the fact that out of all people she could have met, she met the most dangerous and unpredictable of all. Certainly, the nobleman would be privy to what had happened between her and the slave master, seeing East End was his charge and slavery was one of his underhand trading.

"Bring her back." Ciel ordered, "It's too risky."

Bowing at the waist, the demon butler gracefully accepted his task.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian then added with pleasure, "Ah, yes, Madame Red had awakened."

* * *

It felt like a very long time since she had Asian food. The smell, the taste, the texture, she missed it so much. As much as it embarrassed her, the rest of the dinner was conducted with awfully suppressed tears and sobs. Although Lau and Ran-Mao shared an odd look between them, they otherwise ignored this baffling behaviour of hers'.

Their townhouse, although exuded a tenor of Western influence in some aspects of the design, it was mostly furnished with oriental furniture and embellishments. It felt more homely and familiar to her.

"Then what are you trying to escape from?" Yuri muttered absentmindedly, engrossed with tracing the outline of the wallpaper engraving until she reached the edge and turned to face the Chinese nobleman. Ran-Mao was nowhere to be found.

He stilled before blowing out another smoke from his lips. The smooth segue of his movements would have tricked anyone to believe her words had no effect on him but she did. Has she not been actively searching for slight deviance within his usual easy-going appearance, she would have missed it entirely. This was a man who was very good at painting his semblance. She wondered how long he had been carving this artwork for.

"I smoke because it's fun." He cheerfully answered, taking another puff.

"We called that an addiction where I come from." Yuri retorted wittily.

"And where do you come from then?"

Yuri realised too late that she gave him the chance to explore and him, being ever so the opportunist, bit into it.

"I meant that you're just denying you have a problem." She explained, sitting down across him, "It's only fun for a while."

He stretched out his pipe-holding arm in offering, "Want to see who's right?"

"No thanks. I don't really have time for drugs."

"I see the Earl is keeping you busy." He chuckled as he deeply drew the intoxicating vapour into his lung. "Is that why you ran away?"

"I ran away because he's an arsehole and I stole his furniture and sold it for money." She intoned.

It was a low chuckle at first then throaty laughter, "You stole his furniture?"

"I didn't have any money."

"How much did you sell it for?"

"The broker could only give me five pound for it."

"You should have come to me," Lau shook his head, "I could have compensated you the deserved price."

"I don't know much about London so I wouldn't have been able to find you anyway."

"East London is my charge, a simple asking around would do."

"I didn't know that." Yuri shrugged.

"How much do you know?" He ventured and approached. Yuri braced her guard once again.

"Just little." _Enough to not be killed._

"Hardly little seeing someone like Earl is being so generous." Tilting his head with a smile, his eyes narrowly opened. Yuri sunk back into her sofa as his free arm stretched toward her, effectively trapping her against the cushion back. Their gaze clashed. In the corner of her eyes, she could make out black ink tracing up to his upper forearm. She could smell his sweet breath, thick white mist smouldering from his lips. Was this how rat felt backed into a corner by a cat?

"Tell me, who are you?" His eyes were fully open now, revealing his dark brown colours like hers' yet in certain lightings and angles, it looked a light shade of brown that almost looked greenish grey. The pipe in his hand felt like a gun to her head. His gentle voice a bullet. His smile a trigger.

 _You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you._ Yuri quietly thought.

"I don't know. I change every ten second." _So don't be interested in me._

"So it seems." He smiled, "Whoever you are, the Earl certainly thinks you're of some value."

"Not that valuable." Yuri bitterly smiled, "Would you let something important run away?"

"You truly believe he'd allow you?" He returned in amusement, undertone tinted with incredulity as if he doubted her words.

Their answer came in the sound of a door bell ringing, shattering whatever tension that formed between the pair. Yuri let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Lau instantly seemed to know who the visitor was, rising up with a small smile and moved past her, patting her head almost one would with a cute pet before offering her a hand.

"Come."

Tentatively, she grabbed his hand, his fingers intertwining with hers'. His strong, large hand was surprising warm against her own; his skin callous for a nobleman. It was an odd concoction, this man. Everything about him screamed high-born yet something about it was missing.

"Who are you?" Yuri muttered out unconsciously and he seemed to still for a moment.

Glancing over his shoulder with that usual smile of his, he shrugged, "Oh, I'm not as interesting as you."

He swung open the door, revealing the familiar demon butler. Bowing in greeting to the pair, he greeted, "Forgive me for intruding so sudden without prior arrangement but I am here to collect Miss. Park."

"I thought he was done with me."

"My master is profusely apologetic and would like to sort this matter personally." He added sincerely with an extending hand, "If you allow him the chance."

She stared at the demon then to his gloved hand, registering Lau hasn't let go of her hand yet. Yuri knew his master was not profusely apologetic nor was he looking for a chance.

Does she want to go back? To that hellhole mansion where everything dark and treacherous lurked there. She had made her stand, that she wasn't and will not be anyone's pawn and all she wanted was to go back home. To see her mum. To see her brother. To see her friends. To see her family. She wanted nothing to do with their little war. Yet why was it she was here? Ever since she came here, the woman who sent her here had been on her mind, wondering that she may hold an answer. No, she would have an answer. _Why her? Why here?_ Yuri wanted to ask her.

And she can't do that on her own.

Yuri stepped forward, her hand slipping out of Lau's. She grabbed the devil's hand; his long, slender fingers snaring between hers' into a tight grip and pulling her toward him where the carriage awaited behind them.

Lau, resting against the frame, studied them in silent before answering, "I'd see."

Yuri turned, puzzled.

"I'd see how far it goes before I need it." Lau answered, "That should tell its worth."

Yuri blinked, grasping his riddle-like saying. Silent, she simply gave him a small smile, "Please say goodbye to Ran-Mao for me."

Sebastian boarded the carriage after her, closing the doors and signalled the driver by three bangs on the wall behind him where the driver was perched at. The carriage trotted away from Lau's townhouse as Yuri glanced behind to see Lau waving goodbye before shifting to the front.

"It will only take ten minutes of ride. I hope you've been well." Sebastian expressed with a smile.

Yuri knew what he actually meant, answering, "Don't worry, he doesn't know."

"Oh, good." He nodded, "It won't do any good to either of us if others knew."

 _Meaning you have to dispose them which means more work for you._ Yuri thought before carefully raising one question that had been on her mind ever since her abrupt departure, "How's Madame Red?"

"Madame Red has awakened." Sebastian revealed blatantly.

Eyes widening, she asked hopefully, "Really?"

"Few hours ago."

"H..How is she?"

"She is in stable condition." Sebastian said, "She would like to talk with you."

* * *

The carriage came to a gentle stop, a muffled low voice from above saying 'We're here!' Sebastian opened the door and reached his hand toward her in gesture for her to take it, even though climbing down the footplate was something she could do alone.

"I can climb down on my own." Yuri asserted, finding certain parts of Victorian manners slightly excessive. She grabbed onto the carriage frame for support, manoeuvring her skirt to the side to see her steps and boarded down.

Wind in the trees, dew on the grass. The sun setting. Sight of Earl's townhouse stirred sense of nostalgia, anticipation and mounting trepidation. The tall, looming abode, detached and private from the eyes of London bustling street manifested air of loneliness much like its master. Lush. Expansive. Isolated.

Garden hedgerows, tastefully lopped into animals, stunning maze and shapes. Trellises, white roses tastefully weaved. Stone benches, wicker lounges, white gazebo, koi in the pond, robins in the birdbath. A black weathervane spinning lazily above the green barn. A picture postcard. There was nothing of it to call it one's home.

"YURRI!" Soma seemed to have known they had arrive, bursting open the doors and with great enthusiasm, held her in tight hug despite Agni's protest of keeping his conduct fit for a Prince. "I'm truly glad you decided to come back! I have great news; the Earl will help us find Mina!"

"Prince, we haven't even told the Earl!" Agni sighed, gently tugging him away from her.

"Yay, great!" Yuri grinned, ignoring Agni's exasperated countenance at the pair's childish antics of filtering out his admonition. Or simply ignoring it. "Hey, I just got to speak to Madame Red, do you mind if we talk later?"

"Sure!" Soma allowed, stepping to the side so that she and the butler may enter. "I think the Earl is in her room too."

She wondered what she should say, 'Hey.', 'Hi, how are you?', 'Sorry I stole your stuff and sold it'?

Madame Red's room were just adjacent to hers', simply because it would save Mey-Rin the trouble of travelling unnecessary distance and it was far from _his_ room.

Sebastian tapped the door in three clear, sharp knocks. A muffled, feminine 'come in' and Yuri timidly joined the talking pair, but not before she was relieved of her heavy bag to be put back into her room.

She wasn't quite sure what to have expected when her eyes met Angelina's. What would reflect in her reddish amber eyes? Anger? Blame? Guilt? Regret?

The Earl was sitting beside the farther side of the Queen sized bed, his hair slightly ruffled as if someone had caressed through them. They must have been talking but her appearance had interrupted them. Ciel briefly acknowledged her presence however his cold, disconnected demeanour was evident his anger from their argument has not subsided.

Angelina sent out a gentle smile toward her, gesturing for her to come near. Her discomfort must have been obvious, standing in one place yet in constant motion, her hands clasped, then apart, and then scrunching her skirt, nails plucking her surrounding skin.

"Come, Yuri." Angelina said, stretching out her arm to reach her, "Ciel told me you have disappeared; I was quite worried. I'm glad you're safe. Are you alright?"

 _I was quite worried._ _I'm glad you're safe._

Sometimes simple, caring words were all people needed. In a world, full of hardship and pain, people forgot of others' struggles simply because they were drowning in their own – after all, one had to ensure one's survival above all. It didn't have to be something big or expensive or theatrical, just few words 'Are you alright? How are you feeling? I'm worried about you.' those seemingly small, insignificant words can change and save someone, if one took the time to ask them. It didn't take much.

All Yuri needed was that. Someone that cared and cared enough to ask and willing to listen to her answer.

Something ballooned in her chest, rising bigger and bigger until it burst and she couldn't hold back her tears from flowing down. Her sight blurred everything a colourless blobs weaving and swirling into mismatched pattern. She heard soft flutter of the bed sheet, scuffling footsteps then something warm wrapping around her, pulling her deeper into their chest.

"It's alright." Angelina cooed, "It's alright."

It was a long time since she felt warmth that wasn't her own. Human touch. She missed that the most. In an era that fostered a deeply ingrained self-abnegation, it was difficult to find intimacy amongst a crowd. Perhaps it lends itself to a Darwinian kind of competitiveness that precluded acting in the interest of others. Maybe choice bred selectivity. Or perhaps people simply turned away from one another from the numbness of overstimulation.

Angela's soothing, tender hands on her back and hair reminded her mum and she truly wished it was. She has always been independent – that was the price one paid growing up too quickly. 'I'm fine on my own. I can do it on my own.' that had been her attitude but being in this world, all alone, and truly self-contained, she realised how much she needed other people.

All the while, Ciel had remained unspeaking and motionless observing the two women comforting each other. He wasn't ignorant to their individual pain, rather his own consuming pain were his prime concern; after all, he could not deny his selfish self-preservation. In considerate of the two females' need for privacy and understanding he was unneeded, got up and quietly exited the room.

Once she had calmed, Angela led her to the bed, patting at the empty seat beside her.

"Sit down."

Yuri did, the edge of the bed slackening under their combined weight as the two stared at the twilight sky from the bay window. Angela's fingers slipped between hers', clasping it firmly although neither looked away from the beautiful terrain stretched out the manor.

"Thank you." Angela filled the silent, "For stopping me from committing my greatest regret..and saving my nephew."

"It was nothing."

"It was everything." Angela stated adamantly, "You've changed everything."

 _I did. I changed everything._ Yuri thought, _You're supposed to die. I wasn't supposed to be here. I'm not sure what it'd mean._

Angela must have seen her troubled expression, gently guiding her face toward her, "How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to repay me anything." She said, "The fact you're still here for him is enough."

"I won't be for so long." She muttered gravely, eyes faraway, "After all, I must pay for my sins."

Yuri stilled. She hadn't forgotten Angela's crimes of murdering those prostitutes. Women. People. Blood has been shed and innocent lives have been taken away – judged and executed by another who had taken up herself as God.

And now she must pay the price of sacrilege. Justice must be served.

"W-what will happen to you?" Her voice was audibly shaking, a breathy whisper.

"I'll be..gone for a while." She let out heavily, reserved, "It's my decision and one I rightfully deserve."

"B-but what about..him? You can't..he-he needs you."

Angela's countenance noticeably soften, eyes searching for something within her, "..Do you…care about him?"

Yuri wasn't sure how to answer such question and chewed her lip. She wondered what Madame Red saw in her eyes. Maybe there was a flicker of uncertainty. Or a denial. Did he meant to her the way Madame Red hoped for? Are you starting to care for him? Can you be there for him when I'm not?

Yuri swallowed to force the taste of blood from her mouth, but it took several minutes before she felt ready to answer, "I honestly don't know. He doesn't like me – he tolerates me but I'm not sure that'd last long."

"You're exactly what he needs. I thank the Lord for bringing you his way." She paused, "You won't know. He won't know either. But..in time, both of you will realise why your path crossed."

Yuri sat absorbed and silent, laden with thought until she asked, "When..are you going?"

"The next morning at sunrise."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"When I pay for my crime."

"D-did Ciel..?"

"Don't blame him." Angela turned, squeezing her hand, "He would have been willing to turn a blind eye; blame it on someone else – I'm taking responsibility, for once."

"Will I be able to keep in touch?"

"Of course." Angela smiled, "Send me letters often. That'll keep me occupied at least."

They talked through the day, oblivious to the setting of the sun and the darkening of the sky; through the night, as sliver of moonlight peeked through the heavily draped curtain and stars danced along the clouds.

Just as the first ray of light shone through the dim, warm room, the pair had fallen asleep together, embraced. The next day, she didn't remember what they had talked about throughout the dead of night– what it was that seemed so gripping; so funny and sad and happy and angry and bitter. It hadn't been meaningless gossips, she remembered laughing and crying to each other as they bared their secrets, shame and dreams without fear of being judged or pitied – simply lending a shoulder and an ear to each other, desperate for their stories to be heard like wondering souls.

"I wish you two all the best, Yuri. Thank you. I hope you find the way back home."

* * *

"So who is the woman that you are looking for?" Ciel addressed. His dinner, consisting of four main dishes, was mostly untouched – he wasn't a glutton when it came to food although his appetite manifested during dessert.

He seemed bored, insouciant even; just as he had been when Angela hugged him tight, tears running down her face with a final kiss before boarding the carriage with her two small luggage.

Sadness. Horror. It was written in their faces – Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finn, Tanaka. Her. Even Agni and Soma. But not those two: the Earl and the Demon. Their countenance was that of a marble statue; passive, emotionless. A passer-by to an awful mishap. A stranger. Perhaps he was just as cold-hearted and cruel as he seemed to be. Perhaps inside, he was crying and screaming – more than any of the farewellers there. Yuri saw a spark of concern and grief in Angela's eyes as she let out an eldritch wail that eerily resembling an injured animal. She was reminded of a grief-stricken mother, helpless and hope ripped away like a child shot down by a bullet while rushing to his mother's arm.

 _Ah,_ Yuri realised, _you're crying for him too._

How utterly angry and heart-breaking and wretched one must be to see a child she loved unable to cry or smile freely. To see that child so broken and in pieces.

 _What had happened to you?_ Yuri wondered as she continuously scanned his expression for any sort of indication of emotions. Of something. That something to indicate he's **_there_** with them and not retreated in the back of his psychological prison he created for himself.

 _'Send me a letter when you settle down.'_ Was all that he said, voice monotonic as his visage.

Yuri wondered what he was thinking. Such a puzzling, tragic child. He had done his best to conclude the Jack the Ripper case all the while reporting to Her Majesty a false killer. A fellow prostitute, it had been stated, had gone on a killing spree out of jealousy and rivalry before he had her disposed.

He wanted Angela to quit being a doctor and take a break. She had chosen her own dreadful punishment, the social death penalty. She was now a pariah. A self-imposed exile. And there was little in life so frightful as being expelled from people important to them.

She was jolted out from her inner dialogue by a loud bang on the table, score of plates and cutleries rattling through the violent vibration.

"At the arrival of the English nobles, THEY TOOK MINA AWAY WITH THEM!"

"What exactly happened?" Lau, who had decided to invite himself to the manor few hours after Angela's carriage has left, asked.

"The ruler of India, Queen Victoria recognises that Bengal enjoys political autonomy. But in actual fact, more than half of the political matters are managed by political consultants sent by England. In reality, we are just like any British ruled colony." He revealed as he furiously stabbed into the mackerel with his fork as though imagining it as the very man that stole his Mina away, "Around 3 months ago, that fellow went to pay a visit to a political consultant! That person showed interest in my Mina after seeing in the caste…he took advantage of my absence while I was outside the castle on an observation! And shipped Mina off to England!"

Yuri was slightly surprised by the rage shown in Soma's face, even during the short time of meeting each other, he seemed ever so bright and rarely someone capable of forming such expression. He also didn't react such way with her.

 _Then again, I should know better._ Yuri muttered inwardly. She could be the happiest, optimistic, care-free person a friend could know then most short-fused, explosive girl behind it, given the right stimulus.

"In other words," Ciel summarised, "He brought the woman back to England?"

"Correct!" Soma huffed, forcing the red wine down, "I'm definitely bringing her back to the country with me."

"But are you just kicking a big fuss over a female servant?" Ciel sighed, his condescending tone only fuelling the prince's rancour that had been bubbling beneath his merry façade ever since he had announced to his family and his people of his plan to retrieve back his Mina.

Slamming both palms down the table, chair screeching back as Soma bolted up from his seat, his face hot with anger, "THIS IS NOT A MINOR MATTER! THE CASTLE IS LIKE AN EMPTY BOX WITHOUT MINA AROUND!"

She suspected his 'little' knightly mission must have been treated with ridicule and mockery from his peers and family alike. Now by him. The same kind that took his beloved Mina away.

"What if she went on her own will?" Yuri spoke up, heads turning toward her as she continued her thinking, "Between staying as a servant and being someone's wife, she might think the latter is preferable."

"She isn't like that!" He stated strongly, "Mina wouldn't have left me! Neither of you will know the despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Mina!"

Her spoon held fingers twitched then stilled. Instantly, the temperature of the room dropped as shadows descended upon their faces. Wrongs words have been said out of spite and others, from the corner of their eyes, surreptitiously glanced to the pair, scanning for their reactions.

Yuri wordlessly stood up from her chair before Mey-Rin could slid it forward from her as etiquette dictated and walked out of the room, the door closing with a sharp click.

Ciel watched her go, his expression unreadable. It wasn't until she had disappeared that he refocused his attention on the self-centred Prince, coldly reprimanding him, "There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never ever shake off. You're probably unable to comprehend that." Shrugging the Prince's hand off his shoulder, Sebastian pulled out the chair for him to stand and headed toward the exit near to his seat, back turned to the rest just as the Prince spoke up feebly, "But…even if that is the case, I still…do not wish…to stay alone in that castle of mine…"

 _Clack._

The earl stood, unmoving and alone in the dimly lit corridor. A picture formed in his head, blurry. His proud looking father, his loving mother, his aunt with her usual toothy grin and Sebastian, their pet dog. Beside the happy family stood Ciel, grinning forward as one of his hands rested upon the Scottish deerhound's head. The image in his head faded, the edges of it becoming frothy, dissolving. Memories were like the sea, rolling closer, moving away, impossible to grasp, to hold on to.

 _They won't return no matter how much I try!_

His fingers twitched ever so slight as it curled into a tight fist trembling in pressure.

* * *

 _Her phone read 11PM as she entered her home. A dingy council apartment, it had two bedrooms, a bathroom in between, a living room adjacent to a small kitchen. Yuri sighed, flicking off her shoes with her foot and massaged her aching shoulder as two bags slipped down to the floor._

 _She didn't like working on Fridays. The restaurant was always busy, bustling with children and drunks and complaining customers beyond what she was capable of settling._

 _There was a light coming from the kitchen, delicious smell lingered in the air and sound of something bubbling could be heard as she neared down the hallway._

 _Her mum, back turned, were in midst of finishing plating the food. She glanced over to her with a tired smile, "Yuri, you're here. You must be hungry."_

 _"..Mum, why aren't you sleeping?" She asked worried, "You have to wake up early tomorrow."_

 _"It's your birthday and you didn't even get to have a seaweed soup ***** this morning." Mum said as she pulled out a chair for her to seat, "The cake is in the fridge but tonight's too late so just have dinner and you can eat the cake tomorrow. Oh, I got you a present, wait here, I'll get it."_

 _Yuri quickly reached out to grab her, stopping her, "Mum, stay a bit longer."_

 _"But you'll love the present." Her mum grinned, "It's something you wanted forever, remember?"_

 _Yuri shook her head, "I don't need a present. Stay a bit longer, hm? Don't go…please."_

The library was a place of refuge for him. The weirdly intoxicating scent that haunted this part of the manor. It always smelled like leather and caramel and dust and sunlight, all blended together. Times of fond memories of childhood hours spent absorbed in beloved stories and discovering the world. Through the rays of moonlight gleaming through the crevices, he could see the plume of dust in the air and…a figure cladded by the tomes and bookcase.

He slowly approached until he was standing across her. She had fallen asleep on the chaise longue, a fallen book that seemingly slipped down her hands during her deep slumber. She murmured something in language unfamiliar to him. Her language.

Something compelled him to bend down, silently studying the sleeping girl when he saw the tears streaking down her face as she whimpered, "Eomma."

 _Her mother reached out to touch her forehead with an apologetic smile, "Are you sick?"_

"Eomma.." He watched as she let out a strangled sob, the pillow she was curled up against darkening with dampness from her weep. Wearily, one of his hands approached to touch her cheek, hot and wet against his cooler temperature.

Her hand firmly grasped onto him, cradling his hand to her face, "Eomma."

The earl stared at her, blinking slowly though his expression was calm and stoic and unreadable. For a moment, he seemed to pull away. Then stilled, hand remained in hers', their finger intertwined.

* * *

 ***Fag: British slang for a cigarette.**

 ** _*_** **Seaweed soup: Also known as** ** _Miyeok-guk,_** **it is traditionally consumed by Korean women after giving birth as it's very nutritious and fuels the body.** **Since this is the mother's first meal, it also means that is it the baby's first meal.** **As Korean culture is based on Confucianism, your birthday is also a reminder of the day that your mother gave you life, so, as a sign of respect to your elders – your mother in this case – you eat Korean birthday soup – seaweed soup – as a way of giving thanks.**


	7. Outcome

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-Indian Butler Arc-**

Chapter VII:

Outcome

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **Guest#1** \- Thank you, glad you liked it!

 **Melissa** **Fairy** , **DeathlyIceMaiden** , **sleepy** **kirby** \- Thank you guys for well-wishes : ) it's so nice to hear you again! I know I'm bad at updating but Kuroshitsuji is such a special anime/manga to me so it's one of the stories I don't think I'll ever give up.

 **Diamond-Grl45** \- I'm so happy and glad to hear from you! Thank you for all your support all these years and I hope you like this chapter too.

 **thetankgirl** \- Yes, the progress is a bit slow but for someone like Sebastian and Ciel, it'd take a lot of time and action to trust someone.

 **fanfic authoress** \- Writing Ciel and Sebastian's character is challenging but I really love writing them : )

 **sephchipmunk** \- Yes, I think after reading the latest chapter of what actually had happened to Our Ciel, I wholly understand and in what may be cruel and callous, understand his actions at that time. For those traumatised children that would need years and years of support, 19th century would have just cast them aside and their lives would be no better than dead..or death might have been a more better choice for them.

 **2honest** , **sillybillymolly** \- I like writing Lau and Yuri's interaction, it's a bit of cat and mouse game so you'll see more of Lau and Yuri's interaction later because Lau never likes to be curious for too long.

 **steph557** \- I try to Yuri's cultural reference as a way of an anchor to the ground; she doesn't want to lose her identity and the only thing she could think of is her culture, her modern identity.

 **cocamila** , **anniebxoxo** \- Thank you, this Yuri is a bit dark, bit realistic, bit bitter and it's fun writing her like that.

 **grace freya, meysin, nikitiamicky, Guest#2, katearabian** \- Thank you, please enjoy this chapter!

 **Flower-of-hound** \- Yuri miss her mum terribly! I think anyone in Yuri's shoe will be like that.

 **A/N: Not too exciting for this chapter but I have lot prepared for the Circus Arc where the three's relationship will deepen. I'll try to write it as quick as I can.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _Yuri directs Prince Soma and Agni to Ciel who was visiting Lau. Lau seems curious about her origin and meeting with the Earl before inviting her back to his townhouse. Surprising appearance by Sebastian as he pleads her to come back with him and Angela leaves for her exile. Ciel found Yuri, asleep in the library, seemingly dreaming about her mother._

Yuri woke up to the radiating warmth and the gentle bobbing of her body, too aware of the tight grips of arms underneath her back and knees, her head against something hard and solid. She could hear the rhythmic thump of heartbeat in her ear, the pristine black suit was the first sight she saw when she opened her eyes. He smelt like fresh dewy grass after the rain, crisp and cool unlike the overwhelming musky, sickly sweet, chemically-engineered scent that'd more often irritated her nose and had her sneeze for days.

She knew who he was without having to crane her neck up to see his face. When she did, he met her gaze with a pleasant smile, greeting, "Good morning, Miss Park."

"It's Yuri," She corrected, "I'd prefer that than Miss Park." Something about referring her with such formality made her feel old. And somewhat exalted when it could further from the truth. She was Yuri Park, just a plain mess from a little town far outside of London; a student working two jobs with nothing particular to note.

He sensed her discomfort rolling in her voice, her cheeks stained a little red, "If that is what you wish, I shall. However, please do bear the formality during the social settings where such decorum is expected to be heeded."

Yuri nodded, "Can I be put down?"

"I was about to take you back to your room so that you can sleep more comfortably."

"I'm awake."

Sebastian bent down to allow her slide from his arms, still clutching onto the blanket he had wrapped her in when he found her asleep in the library.

"Thank you."

"I have delivered your breakfast in your quarter, if there's anything you need, please do not hesitate to call on me or Mey-Rin."

She mustered a small, flat smile.

* * *

The tall, sinewy figure encased in thick cloak that blended into snow slip through the darkness. Yuri's eyes followed Agni, out of the gate and onto the street of London until he was lost to her sight.

2:45AM, it read on the mantel clock by the windowsill she was leaning against, chin supported on her palms. Another yawn escaped Ciel, his eyes heavily lidded with the temptation of slumber and she swore he nodded off for a minute or two countless time whilst they waited for Agni to make a move.

Lau, on the other hand, didn't betray an ounce of tiredness – if he did felt one. She was used to going many night sleepless – juggling two jobs, schools, studies and helping around with house chores didn't leave much room for luxury of sleeping in. Or getting a full seven hours sleep. She'd be lucky if she got five.

 _I wonder where's Sebastian is?_ She wondered on his absence although she suspected the demon butler was never far from his master.

"Are you not tired?" She heard someone say. It didn't cross her mind the question was for her, too absorbed at listening on the whistling wind and watching the falling snow outside the bay window. Only after a long pause and no answer did she noticed their attention on her from the glass reflection and she turned back inside.

"Oh, me?" Yuri blinked.

Lau nodded, "You're welcome to retreat to your quarter if you wish to sleep."

"It's fine." Yuri shrugged, "I tend to sleep late anyway."

She dreaded he might follow-up with more questions that would stir more suspicion than it already has but was glad he took that as a satisfying answer. Suddenly, the windows rattled open allowing the sharp, cutting winter stormed inside, passing through her with its thorny attack, toward the inside of the heated room. She could feel her cheeks hardening against the cold, her thick dress futile against the seeping cold.

Stunned, her gaze travelled upward, meeting Sebastian's orbs as dark as the night, hanging upside down from the roof and didn't seemed at all bothered by the bone-chilling coldness despite the thin fabric of his black suit. Her first instinct was to scream and stumble back; chasing away any exhaustion she had been feeling with the oncoming rush of adrenaline.

"What are you doing there?!" Yuri eek in mixture of alarm and fright. How long has he been outside? In this freezing weather?!

"Oh, I apologise for frightening you, Miss Park." He jauntily said before addressing: "Young master, he's making a move."

"Good..so.." Ciel's eyes were completely shut, muttering out incoherent rigmarole.

"Wait." A sharp and familiar voice intruded, making itself known by entering the room from the closed doors – Soma, alert and cutting looking.

"You…!" Ciel sounded genuinely surprised at his appearance, having thought the spoiled little Prince was oblivious to his servant's nightly excursions.

"Let me come also….I have been aware for some time that Agni goes out while I'm asleep. I want to know what he is up to." The sincerity and grimness is a stranger to the usually optimistic, outgoing prince but none dared to say otherwise. Sebastian stole a glance at the Prince, Yuri couldn't discern what sort of thought that look meant.

"Are you coming?" Ciel suddenly spoke up; his countenance regaining their usual severity and detachment. It was a while before she realised he meant her. Did she want to come? Would she be of use or a liability?

"..Can I come along?" Yuri ventured wearily.

"It is up to you." He offered.

"..I'll come."

"Retrieve our coats."

* * *

Yuri stared at the revolver on her palm. Small, heavy, loaded and cold. Perfect size for good, tight grip of a female. She never held a gun before, never mind seeing an actual real one this close. It's fully loaded, Ciel had said as he so easily handed it to her just before they entered the manor; aim, cock it and pull the trigger. Simple.

"First time holding a gun?" Lau smiled, almost finding her consternation adoring. She was left with him as Ciel, Sebastian and Soma ventured deep into the manor in search for Agni who was seen entering into.

"Uh..yeah.." Yuri managed to answer, her angst deepening as she stared at the fallen man beside him. With disturbing insouciance, while she was sent to distract the doorman, he pierced the seemingly harmless needle into the man's neck, knocking him out cold.

Snaking around her, he bent down so to whisper in her ear, "Want to test it out?"

She pivoted her head toward him in alarm, eyes widened, "W-what?"

Lau jerked his head toward the man, "How about him? Real targets always make for a good practice."

Yuri could feel her face scrunching in disgust and horror. At his casual disregard for life. His willingness to paint someone's hands red. It soon occurred to her he wanted to watch as she pulled the trigger and the bullet gore into him, savouring the expressions she'd make. She was already a fodder for one. She didn't want to be another plaything for someone else.

She tossed the gun to him who caught it from the air with one hand with effortless grace, "You do it." Then sauntered inside in search of others.

By the time, she reached them, Soma was missing and his loud, angry voice could be heard along with the lazy, haughty drawl of a man, neither young nor old.

"Shouldn't you.." Yuri trailed off, brows upturned as Soma's voice gained volume, his scorching accusing tone fired at Agni at the realisation of betrayal.

"I have a good idea." Sebastian smiled as Soma's alto voice crested, underlined with agitation and panic.

"PLEASE JUST STOP! LET GO OF ME AGNI! WHY ARE YOU DOING WHAT THIS JERK SAYS?!" The prince pleaded and immediately she reacted, her body flinching in response as though it wanted to burst into the room and put an end to whatever fight was transpiring. Then she espied a tall, dark figure reaching for something above her head, his shadow blinding her for a moment and in flash, irrupted into the scene. Yuri blinked, suspecting what she had just seen through the bedlam. Did she just saw horns and fur? She didn't had time to dwell on them, torn by the sound of volcanic explosion, the floor trembled beneath with seismic activity. Voices accompanying the deafening sounds, too loud for her to make it out but she heard 'One of a kind' and 'Tiffany lamp' before she was hoisted up by a strong arm over its shoulder like sandbag and though she weighed a feather, watching the smoke and dusts and debris falling from above and from the door.

"Wait!" She heard Ciel say to unknown, "A commotion this big is going to attract attention! You need to bring him out also!"

Yuri let out a scream, fearful that the floor would give out and drag them into the dark abyss below.

* * *

"It's called Samadhi. Anyone with it has that power." Soma revealed, answering the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance isn't it?" Sebastian explained, "Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within. The Vikings of the past called upon Odin. The holy knights and the crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. For Agni also…his belief in his one true God Soma allows him to use such a power." His tone was monotonic, matter-of-factly yet edged with reverence and tinge of curiosity. There was an exchange of glance between the butler and his master in wordless agreement, "Something we could never obtain…bred from love and belief. The power of 'faith.'" Yuri wondered if it was right to think Sebastian could be envious of that or dismissed it with ridicule.

"Then tell me why…" Soma bit out angrily, "Did he betray me….HOW DID HE LEAVE ME BEHIND SO EASILY!" His arm shot out across the table, expensive china hurled into the air toward her direction, its hot content spilling across, some of the liquid splattered against her skin as Sebastian quickly pulled back her chair. Soma seemed to snap out of his haze of anger, meeting her scared gaze, shimmering with shame and contrite before breaking it off, lurching out of the room.

"Are you al–" Sebastian went to ask only to be cut off by her abrupt stand from her seat, brushing the droplets of teas off her dress and on her hands and left the room in pursuit of the fleeing prince into his room. The furniture in his room were littered on the floor, smashed and shattered into pieces and fragments of expensive woods, glass and porcelain. He was huddled into a small ball on his bed, trembling underneath the cover crying. Yuri took her place at the edge of his bed, the mattress dipping under her weight. Her hand rested on the round curve of his back in soothing manner, then ripped the cover exposing his frailty beneath.

"How rude-" He started to which she interrupted coldly, showing her red, irritated hand, "You're the rude, spoiled one here."

There was a flash of guilt which he quickly suppressed, "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention." His tone was genuine, honest. But not enough.

"And I'm sure people back at home would bow down and say it wasn't your fault; that it was theirs' for being in your way." He visibly flinched, her word hitting its mark, "Too bad you're in England. Killing someone then apologising won't work here. And without Agni, you're just a powerless, ignorant baby throwing a tantrum."

His bangs now hid his eyes, shadowing whatever emotions that might be shimmering in it and his head low in resignation, "That's it…I have nothing. I've everyone."

"Lost?" She blinked, confused before realisation set in, "Ah…Agni and Mina, right? You haven't lost anything. You can't lose what you never had."

"..W..hat?" His jaw slacked, eyes widening.

For a moment, she felt sorry for this ignorant prince who, with utter naivety and innocence, believed the people he bonded felt the same as it was for him, "You're a prince." She reminded him, "Who wouldn't want to be friend with you? The status, wealth and fame you have it all. They'd smile and nod along to please you but behind your back, they just see you as a joke. You're nothing but a boy who, by pure luck, born into a royal family who was handed everything on a silver platter and never knew the true meaning of suffering in your life. Everything you have is all that of your parents; you never truly had anything that you could call yours'. Can't you see? People love you because you're a prince. Take all that away, you're nothing to them. To them, you're just a ticket to a comfortable life."

She took no joy of seeing her words rip into him like wolves' claws to a prey, shredding its skin, muscle, bones and tendons apart to expose the encased soft, delicate organs but what he truly needed as of this moment was not a word of censured deceit swathed fronted as comfort, rather something he had, in all his life, by the same people who avoided, lied and disguised for their own gain, the truth. Deep down, he must have known; must've had suspected, in the slight glint of their eyes, the trembling in their lips, darting of their eyes. Just needed someone to pluck it into voice and words to bring him out of his little daydream, playing house.

Tears streaked down his soft, supple cheeks and she wondered how many times in his life he ever cried like this. If he did, what kind of reasons would that be? Would that be something most people would scoff at with derision, at how childish and trivial it was? Would that be something that resonated with the most, empathetic to its cause and emotions?

She lowered her voice for this time, "Just because Ciel is playing along with your little antics doesn't mean you can do anything you want in here. Even tantrums are something you can only do to people you can handle. I warned you didn't I?" Her brow twitched in annoyance, "These people..aren't the type of people you can just provoke without consequence." She searched through his eyes, grasping for understanding or at least focal comprehension of her warning, of their precarious predicament within the circle.

 _I want to come out of this mess alive._ She conveyed to him, _Don't make this hard for me or for yourself. Please._

Sitting up from the bed, leaving the prince to allow her words to sink and processed, she slowly backed away. Rubbing out the rising heat in her hand, reddened and blemished compared to the rest of her skin.

The corridor was dark, nimbly lit with only few candles enough for one to make out the floor and rough outlines of shapes but not bright to catch fine, sharp lines that was hiding in it. Something moved by Soma's doors, emerging from the wall it was leaning against, taking on the shape of a human figure and the moon decided to light it up then, manifesting the shadow into visible flesh and colour. Ciel watched as her back disappeared into the junction toward her room, having been listening into their words. He took one last glance before entering the room, Sebastian following soon after.

* * *

She woke to the fragrant smell of spices lingering in the air. The strong whiff of onion, cumin, turmeric, cayenne and cardamom, she realised was the unique blend of curry. Yuri soon realised it was late afternoon and no one had bothered to wake her up, only when Mey-Rin decided to knock and enter the room did she found out why.

"Master told us not to disturb you."

The knowledge induced a minute of silence and rapid blinking on her part, puzzled by his sudden lax of rules. She was always woken up at time he does, eating when he did and generally accompanied him through his schedule.

"If you're hungry, we have _lots_ of curries made." Mey-Rin mentioned as she helped her dress.

"Why do you look..sick?" Yuri asked worriedly.

"I tasted over hundred different curries today," Mey-Rin muttered, her face turning green at the mentioned of the food, "I don't think I can eat them anymore. For the rest of my life."

Yuri smiled before asking, "Wait? Why would you make that much curries?"

"For the Royal Warrant." She revealed, "In a week time, young master was invited to be a judge for the exhibition of Indian culture held at the Crystal palace and it seems that is what West is after while taking out his opponents. Thanks to Mr Lau, he was able to secure various spices by this morning."

She nodded as Mey-Rin finished helping to button up her dress buttons on the back. "How is the preparation going?"

"Not good." Mey-Rin sighed, "No matter how delicious Sebastian's curry is, Soma said it's still not good."

"Let's go to the kitchen." Yuri suggested.

"You need to eat something."

"I can eat in the kitchen."

The thick, powerful aroma of herbs and spices tickled her nose the moment she entered the messy kitchen. Lines of stock pots clattered the kitchen island filled with heavy soups, all various colours and ingredients from what she could see. Sebastian's back was turned, his fingers thoughtfully rubbing his chin as he contemplated the different ingredients and recipe books laid across him.

"Oh, Miss Park-I mean Yuri," He quickly corrected, "You're awake. You must be famished; please you must try some of these curries and tell me what you think." Sebastian seemed excited to have a new taster with fresh outlook.

"Which ones your best one?"

He pointed at the one stock pot that was separated from the rest and nearest to him, "This one. Prince Soma had said this tasted very close to Agni's curry but something is missing. Apparently there is not enough substance."

She took a spoon and a ladle, pouring a small amount on the plate before tasting. Her eyes widened, tongue revelling at the bursting flavour, "It tastes really good though! This is the best curry I ever tasted!"

He bristled with pride at the compliment, "Thank you. If you please excuse me while you eat, I need to try and figure out what this 'needed' substance is."

"When you mean substance..like what more flavour?"

He hummed pensively, "It seems to be so."

"Well…I work in Japanese restaurant that specialise in curry," Yuri started, "We added chocolate in them to make it more rich and favourable. It's one of our selling points."

"Chocolate?" His brows shot up in surprise, "Such combination works?"

"You can't really taste the chocolate but the cocoa in the dark chocolate is what makes the magic happen." She decided to show him.

She poured the curry into a smaller pot, waiting for it to come to a slight boil before she added the chocolate leftover from gateau chocolate, stirring with the ladle to mix it equally. Handing him a tasting amount, she poured the rest onto her plate along with the rice and naan bread and sat on the high bar chair beside the small space in the island around the stock pots.

The chocolate certainly did its magic, deepening and intensifying the already bursting flavours. Her restaurant were famous for their chocolate curry but my god, this took the cake and suddenly Chef Morimoto's curry seemed like those packets of curry blocks you'd buy from the Asian aisle compared to the one Sebastian had made.

"My goodness." Sebastian muttered, his eyes widening, "This…taste is certainly divine…you found the substance."

"I guess I did." She spoke while chewing, "Your curry is the best I've ever tasted."

Sebastian took the stock pot onto the gas hob, bringing it to boil as he added the rest of the chocolate into it, mixing it well with the ladle.

"Yuri, let's go." He suddenly said with excitement.

"Huh?" She looked up from her half-eaten plate. "I'm still eating."

"Ah yes, I apologise. Please finish eating." She could see the tangible zeal in his face and it reminded her of a child that seemed to discover something new and couldn't wait to go and report his finding to his parents.

"You can go first." She said, "Do you mind if I use the kitchen while you're gone? I'll make sure to turn off the gas."

"Of course," He smiled, having learnt that she was used to the kitchen and making her own food, "Please do whatever you need to do."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Yuri, what are you doing?" Mey-Rin curiously asked, overlooking her shoulder as Yuri dropped what looked like dough rolled into bread crumbs into the frying oil, sizzling as it turned into crispy, golden brown and took it out to put it aside on top of other finished ones.

"Korokke." She simply replied before elaborating upon Mey-Rin's deepening confusion, "Um..it's like a Japanese version of croquettes. Since all these curries are going to get wasted, I thought I'd make something different."

Mey-Rin's eyes animated, her lips forming an 'O', "Wow, can I try some Yuri?"

"Sure!"

Soon, the whole household gathered into the kitchen, all wanting to taste the unique flavour of curry korroke and that's how Sebastian found them, munching on fried curry bread, Yuri in the middle of breaking off half of hers' to Tanaka.

"What is all this?" He looked at her for answer.

"Do you want some?" Yuri held up the last piece from the plate, "Curry korroke."

"It's basically fried curry bun!" Finnian expanded while his mouth still full with half chewed substance and holding a bun in each hand.

"Sebastian, you have to try this!" Baldroy urged.

"Fried..curry bun?" Sebastian muttered, amused as he accepted the food and bite out a good amount into his mouth. His brows rose in surprise at the complimenting flavour and texture, "Yuri, this is absolutely fantastic."

Yuri returned a smile, "Thanks, it's from one of the menu at the restaurant I worked."

"Yuri, would you mind if I present these foods at the fair?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't mind. Not like I invented it or something."

Standing up from the stool and took the plate Sebastian had set aside at the corner, "I'm going to feed Yuri."

"Ah, please refill her water as well." Sebastian asked.

"Sure."

* * *

The tiny little kitten came out of the little house she and Sebastian built, not far from the manor near the servants' quarter at the sound of Yuri's voice calling. The white, ball of fur could not have been older than few months, even weeks judging from its small size. She'd love to have her indoor but with Ciel's disdain for cat and his allergy; they agreed it was best to at least have her housed far from the manor's wilderness. Since Sebastian did not need sleep and sensitive hearing if anything should happen, he assured 'Yuri's' safety. Even now, she wondered why Sebastian decided to name the kitten after her. Out of all names he could have thought of.

'Yuri' greeted her with an affectionate rub of her head against her leg, licking her hand when it was lowered enough for her to reach. Yuri scratched its crown between its ears earning her vibrating purrs.

Setting the plate of food down and refilling her empty water bowl, Yuri watched as the kitten hungrily devoured the protein rich food.

"So this is what you have been doing in the garden most of the day." It came from behind her and she jolted, having been completely ignorant to the approaching sound. She wondered how long he was there and apprehensive that he might take this painstaking secret she tried to hide away from her.

"U-um.." She gulped, eyes darting to and fro without directions, "I never brought it in the manor-we built a house for it in the garden-I know–"

"How is your hand?" He jerked his head to the said area, ignoring the animal in question.

She looked down at her hand, still red and slightly peeling. She didn't do anything which she should have other than running it along the cold water for few minutes but working in busy restaurant meant burning was an inevitable ingredient and didn't always had time to treat them on time.

"Oh..um, it's fine." Yuri shrugged, "I get burned all the time so it's no big deal."

"But scars on females…" He left the sentence unfinished and she knew exactly what he was insinuating. Defiled. Damaged. She didn't blame him, that scars on a female were like damaged good was prevalent in her time still, here even more so.

"It's just a mild burn," She pressed on, "Mild ones like this won't leave permanent marks. I'm fine."

He didn't respond, signifying the end of the subject as he approached another, "I heard it was your idea about putting chocolate in the curry and curry bread."

"Yeah, the restaurant I worked had them on the menu. But Sebastian's curry is so much tastier so it only enhanced the flavours that were already there."

"You should go and see the prince." Ciel said after a beat, "He wishes to speak to you."

"About what?"

"I reckon he wants to apologise for acting so spoilt."

"He already did last night."

"A genuine apology then."

"Why do you think Agni betrayed Soma?" Yuri wanted to hear his thought. He seemed to know something the rest of others didn't.

"A butler as loyal as him doesn't easily betray one's master." Ciel remarked, eyeing the white kitten in her hands, "Things like money or status won't inveigle him either..his actions are clear attempt to protect the prince from something he wished to be oblivious of."

"Mina." She surmised, "There's more to her disappearance."

"People like them are only loyal when it suits them." He declared, "Something to be brought and traded."

"But you aren't going to tell him." It wasn't a question rather assumption she wanted confirmed with him.

"He won't believe me, no matter how much I tell him. He'll need to see for himself." Then added, "And grow from it."

Before she could reply, a high, child-like voice interrupted from the distance, "YURI! YURI I'M SORRY!"

"Make sure it doesn't come near the manor." Ciel ordered before walking away.

Soma passed Ciel, parting him a brief grin before he pulled her into tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Yuri.." He breathed, "I..was childish. I was too selfish."

A sad upturned smile curved on her lips, brows furrowed as her arms shakily patted him on his back.

* * *

The Crystal Palace in Hyde Park was an eccentric construction of prefabricated parts, intricate skeleton of slender cast-irons sustaining networks of girders and plate glass and standing at Brobdingnagian height of 1,848 feet long at the main body and 108 feet at central transept and 408 feet wide. Its revolutionary ridge-and-furrow roofing took the form of a long triangular prism, glass panes reflecting sunlight creating kaleidoscopes. It felt like she was looking inside the giant diamonds. The building occupied a vast 18 acres of ground, and on the ground floor and galleries display tables stretched across the miles. Its enormous edifice even enclosed three full-sized elm trees amongst the artificial rainforest, two huge towers and fountains with over 11,000 jets rising into the air. Yuri, to her shock, even spotted elephants as part of its ostentatious exhibition of the British Empire's industrial superiority and power. Amongst city primarily made of traditional, solid stone structures arises this transparent edifice, made entirely of the latest, industrial materials – the sheer scale of it all made any description become a catalogue of hyperbole. She learnt about Industrial Revolution in history but seeing, feeling and touching it at the moment with her own two eyes of Britain's industrial revolution at its zenith made her appreciate why the nation was established as the leading technological power in the world at this time.

Everyone seemed to be impressed and awed, although Ciel, Soma and Sebastian seemed passive to the beauty and ingenuity of the architecture, even indifferent. While Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian was occupied with the sight of the elephants and wave of shock at Soma's comment that he had about ten of them as pets in his palace, Yuri wandered off to her little adventure, gaze raised as she chased the kaleidoscope in the air, the damp, fresh scent of foliage, the bustling sounds of excited guests.

Something grabbed her by her arm like an anchor fixing the ship from drifting too far away.

"Do not wander too far." Ciel said before letting her arm go.

"Ah, Yuri." She heard a familiar voice call behind her.

She turned around; finding Ran-Mao comfortably perched on Lau's thighs, his chin resting on her crown, an arm snaked around her rib beneath her chest. She could feel the disapproval rolling out of Ciel at the inappropriateness of their public intimacy and Ran-Mao's appearance.

"You brought one of your girls even though you would be in front of clients?" He rebuked, all aware of Lau's awareness of the importance of this exhibition on business relations.

"Meh, Ran-Mao is my little sister, yes, my sister. Even though we are not related by blood." The latter fact surprised her although she didn't show it, "I heard that during the contest they would serve curry to the audience, so I figured I could treat this girl." He released her so that she could roam around and Ran-Mao settled beside Yuri, arms wrapping around hers'.

"Hey," Yuri greeted. Ran-Mao simply blinked in return. Ran-Mao didn't say much but Yuri didn't mind; the girl seemed to like her company.

"So the prince's butler is really serious?" Lau asked, joining their paces.

"He betrayed the master he regards as a god. Of course he is serious." Ciel revealed, "It's safe to assume that this is all for the prince. He was probably told that once the plan is complete the girl will be returned to them…if so it sounds like a lie to me. Well…should his plan succeed, letting Agni go after obtaining the royal warrant would possibly mean the leaking of his deeds…if I was West…"

"You would have him killed?" Lau finished for him.

Ciel sighed at his destructive unnecessary inclination to dispose anything that might become even remotely a hassle to him. "You really think it would be worth killing someone over?!"

"Meeh-I'd do it if it was me." Lau let out an empty huff of a laugh, "But I'm much more interested in your strategy for today butler."

"That is…" Sebastian attempted to reveal when a haughty, tenor voice interrupted them with a flare of familiarity.

"Oh my…if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" The young face she saw could be considered handsome by many, his appearance polished and suave, his dirty blond hair combed forward at the top of his head and dressed in expensive and fine looking suits, without a doubt, tailored made for him.

"Ah, Lord West." Ciel acknowledged with a curt nod.

Oh so he was the man that Agni left Soma for.

"Long time no see! It hasn't been since last year's social events if I recall correctly?"

"It's an honour to meet you again." Empty words of common courtesy.

Yuri glanced around, soon finding Soma hiding behind one of the tall palm tree hidden amongst shrubs.

"You never change…always wearing a well-tailored coat." He noted, his eyes darting toward her and scanning her up and down like one would inspect a quality of a good before returning his attention to the Earl, "Come to think of it isn't your group competing in this contest?"

"Yes, I'm considering expanding my business into the food industry."

"I was rather surprised to learn that you would enter. Did you go on a hunt for a talented chef?" Then he confidently added, "My company cannot lose! We have hired a curry specialist."

"That so."

West suddenly leaned in to whisper in Ciel's ear, "Between you and I…some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with a chess set I got at general trading." West trembled with fear, "It scares me to even think of it. Luckily the secrets of the curry were kept safe. I get the shivers knowing that the criminal may even be here." Automatically, Yuri's eyes travelled to the direction of the man between West and Ciel, his face impassive but a crack of smile could be seen at the subtle corner of his lips.

"Enough about that," West dismissed, rubbing his leather gloved hands with excitement and a tinge of nervousness, "I heard that Your Majesty might be attending the curry show?"

"And?"

"Well since King Albert passed away, Her Majesty doesn't appear in public so often. I'd like to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the Royal warrant."

Ciel didn't answer.

"Oh, this chat has gone on a bit long. I will see you later."

As West walked away, Ciel let out a mocking huff, "Before _you_ receive the warrant, eh?"

Soma decided to come out of his hiding, joining the group.

"He really is certain that he will win." Sebastian commented.

A loop-sided smirk carved in Ciel's lips, "I can't wait to see his face when he realises he has lost."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian accepted. "Then I will head to the competitor's room and wait."

* * *

The announcement of the beginning of the competition were made at the spectators gathered at the stage set up with kitchen utensils, introducing the judges which included a palace chef, an expatriate tax collector serving in India and…

"Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!" Her mind flashed back to that night of the ball, of her instinctual reaction born from fear and her emotional response from the residue of her kidnap. The fear had dabbled away and she was in public and surrounded by hundreds of people but she lowered her head, using her hat to hide portion of her face. Ciel raised a brow in question but brushed it aside.

The fact that a butler and one from a toy company had participated caused a stir in the audiences as expected however the presenter quickly recovered and declared the start of the competition. The chefs' hands expertly cut and tossed the food in the pan, the area becoming noticeably heated and warmer. But the spectators' adulation was on Agni, his hands faster, more agile and sharper in the way he seemed to handle the ingredients than others. Although Sebastian's skill with the way he seemed to steer the ingredients was just as magical as Agni and she was having hard time assessing who seemed to be better.

Then Sebastian dropped few bars of dark squares into the stock pot, gasps of disgust and amusement and obloquy resonated through the crowd as they realised it was chocolates, West's overriding pillory laughter could be heard, "Ha ha ha ha ha, as expected of Funtom, a company that makes toys and sweets! This sure is a new form of advertising."

Shock and apprehension flickered in Agni's countenance before revealing his ultimate ingredient for all to see. Another wave of gasps, this time of disbelief and astonishment. In Agni's hand, a lobster, its colour a beautiful iridescent blue than the common mury, greeny-brown – true rare species that left the judges rattled in their seats, vying for a taste of its tender, juicy taste. In doing so, he raised the bar of judge's expectations. Sebastian finished the last batch of the dough, five lined in six rows.

Her eyes landed on Viscount and saw a sort of recognition flashing in his eyes before Yuri quickly downcast her head, the hat shielding most of her face.

Judges were quick to dismiss other chefs' dishes, most who relied on the readiness of curry powder or mismatched ratio of spices that overpowered the subtle nuances of the flavours.

"Next up is Chef Agni from Harold West!"

Agni stepped forward with determined expression, lifting the lid to reveal artfully arranged seven pots and blue lobster as centre piece. "This is my curry. Seven types of curry with blue lobster, an imperial feast."

Chef Higharm lifted the spoon to his lips with both the eager and weariness. His face flushed, eyes widened at the powerfulness of flavours, neither dominating one another, twirl of a perfect balance, the humming of sweetness and spiciness dancing on his tongue, "S—splendid! A tender and chewy texture, and a delicate sweetness that spreads on the tongue!"

"And that seven different curries," Carter chimed with equal intensity, "All of them beautifully complementing the lobster!"

She saw the a streak of tear down Viscount's eye, his countenance shimmering with longing and desire and ache, "..This…yes! This is a a beauteous woman I met at a ball! Pulchritudinous in her eyes, sapphires that falls down her cheeks like a wounded animal. Such vulnerability beneath her cold, cynical veneer! The beauty beyond the physical kind! Yes, this is what I have been looking for in my life!" Viscount proclaimed with dramatic fervent and she saw pair of shoes and hairpin that appeared in his hand. Her shoes. Her hairpin. The one that she lost at the ball. At his balls. Yuri's eyes clenched shut and wished she could just fly out of here right this moment.

"Uh…Yuri…" Mey-Rin turned to her with a frown and pure absurdity in her expression, "I-isn't..that-?"

"I know." She opened her eyes, her lips curling with disturb as the Viscount rubbed the hairpin against his cheek like some sacred sacrifice, "..Crazy bitch.." She swore underneath her breath. Ran-Mao blinked up at her before returning to the stage as Sebastian revealed his presenting dish. A dough.

It was laughable and so plain and just absurd, sitting on the china.

"What is this white thing?!" Higharm demanded angrily with an accusing finger, "What are you trying to pull?!"

Wordlessly, Sebastian dipped them into the hot oil, browning and crisping the rolled breadcrumbs that resembled some kind of doughnut, setting off commotion of baffle and bewilder as the judges regarded the finished korokke with the same disconcerted look.

"But where is the curry?" Higharm demanded and Viscount who had slit the fried dough in two gasped at the discovery.

"Wait a moment this is…! W..what?! The curry from inside!"

Indeed, the juicy, flowing curry spilled onto the plate, the delectable aroma seizing their noses.

"This is the curry that our company proudly presents to you. The curry doughnut." Sebastian introduced to the onlookers and the judges.

Immediately, the judges' expressions underwent a visible change of weariness to delight, moaning in pleasure at the sinful clash of the deep fried crispy exterior and tender, moist interior on their buds. With highest commendation from all the judges, the presenter announced a taste-testing for the spectators and they began to gather at the tables of each curries that were presented for them to try.

Yuri could see most had chosen either Agni's or Sebastian's. She and Ran-Mao settled on Agni's, sharing the plate as Yuri's eyes widened at the taste and Ran-Mao simply nodded, eating in silence.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The presenter announced, pausing until he was able to gather all their attention back to the stage, "After much discussion…the winner of this curry show is…Harold West company and Funtom company! A tie!" The man held up the golden award in the air until something resembling a thin rope was lassoed into the air, landing it into the mystery owner's hand.

"Please wait." The man were dressed in a long, pristine white uniform, double breasted, button-down trench, knee high boots, black gloves and a white belt. He donned a short, shaggy hair with noticeable cowlicks that curled upward and what really caught her attention was the large sunglasses, veiling his eyes.

"The Vic..tor.." He seemed to be announcing something but the words left unfinished when a horse's fetlock abruptly trampled him to the floor and Yuri feared the poor man had died, dented into the ground.

The woman riding the magnificent white horse stirred something within her. Fear? Trepidation? The woman, clearly in her late adulthood, perhaps at least in her 60s, exuded strong presence despite her physical frailness. Her wrinkled, kind face held an air of warm grandmotherly nature when she propped up her sunglasses with a smile.

"Your Majesty!" Ciel hurried to her side, his hat tucked in his arm, "Why have you come here?"

"Hello everyone." She greeted, her voice were mild and elegant, her accent clearly defining her as someone of high stature and of excellent pedigree.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Voices shouted in shocked, panicked unison and her breath left her as realisation sunk in and females curtsied and men bowed at their neck. They certainly wasn't counting on her actually visiting the exhibition and that had caught everyone off-guard, even the judges who seemed unaware of the surprise.

The man in white, which she presumed was her butler or secretary, helped her dismount from her horse, "The curry show was indeed exciting," She fondly took out a pocket watch, a picture of man stuck inside the lid, "The fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds me of a time I had curry with Albert on White Island." Then the Queen does something that startles Yuri. She suddenly collapsed on the floor, wailing. Prince Albert's name hanging on the tip of her tongue. The Queen was crying. Crying about how she wanted to eat curry with her late husband while others seemed to ignore this as though this was a common, reoccurring occurrence and many had a smile that was meant to be sympathetic. The man in sunglasses knelt down, a puppet of a king on his fingers, his voice suddenly taking a deeper timber, "I want to eat this curry with you also!"

Yuri was sure that her expression exposed what she was thinking: a daily dose of a random, crazy woman on the street and quickly smoothed them out before she accidentally offended anyone in the room.

"Her Majesty seems quite the complex character." Lau commented.

"Don't talk like that." Ciel warned, registering the sardonic tone in Lau's voice.

The Queen took her time to compose herself, delivering the award to…

Sebastian.

"Funtom Company's butler, Sebastian. This is for you."

The declaration was unexpected; Agni and Harold's expressions told that this had been an unpredictable, individual act from the Queen herself.

"Wh-why, Your Majesty?! How can the curry we made loose to a doughnut stuffed with curry?!"

"Please look over there." Queen Victoria motioned toward the children. A mother looking horrified and irritated as her son dipped his finger into the one of seven curry mini pots, his face smeared with the dried curry, his hands painted with the sauce and another child struggling to feed himself with his clumsy spooning skill. But those who had chosen Sebastian's curry bread were filled with smile as they took a bite out of the bread without needing help from their parents or utensils.

"Do you see?" The queen reasoned, "Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right, this is a method that takes even children into account. Treating all equally, rich and poor, adult and child, it embodies the ideal I strive for—a kind and noble country. We are deeply moved by your kind attitude in treasuring our children..our future. We are deeply moved by your kind attitude in treasuring our children..our future. Thus the victor is the Funtom Company."

Waves of loud claps erupted among the crowd, in acknowledging the queen's judgement and reason. The queen muttered something to Agni with a kind smile as West staggered off the stage, chalky pallor spreading across his face. A woman, Indian, hurried by his side with worry in her eyes and held him up from collapsing.

Soma started past Yuri with a gasp, voice of recognition, "Meena!"

"Prince…" Meena turned to him with an equally startled, shocked countenance. He wanted to find this woman with a picture like that?

His eyes were moist with relief and happiness, pulling her into a tight embrace as though she was something that could slip past his fingers like sand and wanted to anchor it down with him, "I finally found you! I've been looking for you for a very long time! You must have been so worried when you were kidnapped to England! I finally..finally ound you. you don't have to worry anymore. Let's go home together!."

"Prince…" Yuri could hear it had touched her and for a moment, for the tiniest moment, she thought that maybe Meena had truly been wretched away from India, her home, her family and friends.

Then an ugly, resentment contorts her beautiful face, "Are you some kind of idiot?"

And everything falls apart.

"Who do you think you are coming this far just to get in people's way?!" Her tone is acrimonious and virulent, years and years of repressed rage and frustrations wrapped into those words. It is devoid of anything but hatred and accusations. Another victim of unforgiving caste system.

"Come home with you? Don't make me laugh!" Meena let out a acerbic laugh, "Who'd want to come home to a place like that?"

This had been the vile, grotesque secret Agni had been harbouring, desperately wanting to sink it back to the darkest and deepest depth–one that had him convulsing in despairing throes as he grappled to keep the happily ignorant prince. The same prince who now was broken and shattered, his shoulders hung like the dead limbs, his expression now a dark and tainted mess. Dark tears ran down the sharp line of Agni's nose, biting down on his lips shedding blood.

"Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound to my social class! I even took great pains to sneak out of India," Meena spat venomously as comprehension dawned on his face, "Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife..and I'm **_sick_** of looking after such a selfish master!"

Perhaps this woman may have liked him had he born anything but a prince.

"Sorry." Soma breathily said, "We were that close and I didn't understand one bit of Meena's feelings. I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother and chasing you all the way to England and…thanks for everything up until now."

The young prince had finally let free of the ties. The questions, the blames, the anguish that taunted him.

"Up until now," The prince passed her without so much a glance, "I've always blamed other people. Being alone in the palace was my mother and father's fault. Meena disappearing was West's fault but I was wrong." Then Sebastian, "Even though I was gnawing at my parents' ankles, I did nothing but complain. There's no one who'd love a brat like that. But…" He stopped short of kneeling Agni who had yet to look up, "You stayed by my side Even when we were separated, I've given you nothing but trouble up until. Will you stay by my side and still be my Khansama?"

Agni accepted the prince's offering hand, gripping it tight like it was the rope to the freedom from the dark pit. And it was a wonderful picture of forgiveness, learning and growth. Only a few ever have the courage to ask for forgiveness, and only a fraction of them were truly forgiven.

"It seems like somehow everything's ended up for the best, would you not say? Isn't that good, boy?"

Ciel flushed at the affectionate, silly nickname, "Your Majesty, I have humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way..."

"Is that so?" She chuckled, "But you will always be that cute little boy to me."

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Your Majesty, why did you come all the way out here today?"

"I was at St. Sophia university's choir concert, but when I heard that your company was coming to the curry fair, I had to come and see you. you only ever send letters and never come to visit, after all."

For a moment, his expression fell and he looked almost meek and flustered at her adoration of him, "Someone like me should not be around Your Majesty very often." The young Earl told.

She knelt down to his level, caressing his hair gently like a grandmother to her doting grandson, "Please do not say such things. You are so young but you already perform your duty so seriously, just like your father Vincent." There was a glimpse of sadness and…something else but it was gone as fast as it had appeared, replaced with his usual restrained countenance, "Beside, it has been a long time since I visited this place. It brings back such fond memories."

With one last final, fond smile she revealed in a sad tone, "Oh dear, I must be leaving soon. I will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send you the authorisation documents for the Royal Warrant. I'm looking forward to eating curry bread in the Royal salon as well." The butler/secretary aided her back onto her horse, "You have fun playing as well, boy." Pulling on her rein, she departed with another bows and curtseys from her subjects.

"Ciel, Yuri," Soma spoke up after a moment, "If I'd never come to England, I probably wouldn't have learned all sorts of truths. If I'd never met you two, then I'd stayed selfish and ignorant of the ways of the world. From now on, I want to try and learn all sort of things and someday, I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone, and show you!"

Smiling, she nodded before approaching Sebastian and left the two boys to bond.

"Congratulation." Yuri said.

"Thanks to you." He corrected, holding up the reward in offering, "You deserve this."

"It's a real gold isn't it?" She held up the heavy metal, weighing it with her hands.

"Yes."

Returning the award back to him, she said, "It was your curry that made the difference. I only provided something extra."

He could see that she had no interest in the reward, other than perhaps fascinated that it was ensemble in pure gold and decided it was right to accept it with a humble smile and a nod.

"I wonder where Lau and Ran-Mao are gone." Yuri wondered.

* * *

Thick red ran down the dirty alley of the West London, mingling with the mucky pools of liquid on the dented stone ground. An eye popped out from the pressure of a skull caving in. Brains splattered into shapeless jelly. Teeth scattered. Ripped fingernails. Black and blond strands curled around each other, mixing like water and oil. Shrapnel of bones cluttered like shattered china. Rats had begun to gather to gnaw its teeth into a feast, pulling its skin, eyes, hair, tendons and organs. Its organic mess was soon disposed into the sewage of River Thames along with shits and piss and wastes and rotting mass. The newspaper was oddly quiet. No big, bold capital fonts of Wests' missing appearance, like some insignificant pauper in the street who silently vanished from the living, forgotten and without a care.

A single vapour of serpent slithers out of the man's red lips, the opium pipe elegantly held between his index and middle finger and his closed eyes slit open to reveal the sharp gaze, admiring the sky suffused with a warm pink colour.

* * *

Three golden tickets for the circus peeked out of the envelope that was slipped into Ciel's pocket and the large seductive fonts at the centre read:

 _Noah's Circus._

The circus arrives without warning. There is no advertisement, no posters, no whispers of its coming. It is simply there, when yesterday it was not. Its debut is stunning, spectacular. Raunchy and raucous and reeking of human and animal variety. Confetti snow down in colourful rainbow; beautiful, fascinating freaks in glamorous make up and costumes that draws the attention. Children followed the sweet sound of the pied pipers flute, fooled by the bright lights. A grotesque entertainment, punished for the amusement of spectators as they laugh while they cry. A prison without bars. A tragic comedy. The circus arrives to save them from the boring, normality of life. And to ruin them with its glamorous performance. Within the purple-and-blue-and-white striped canvas tents is an utterly unique experience full of breath-taking amazements.

* * *

 _Dear Yuri,_

 _I hope you are well. I hope both of you are well. I am content. I think. I enjoy watching the snow fall and watching the sun rise…it is beautiful here. Different kind than that of the busy London. I stay in a little town in the outskirt of London, if Ciel deems I've suffered enough perhaps he'd tell you of my whereabouts and perhaps visit and I hope he also come along; but for now, I reckon letters is suffice to keep me entertained and updated. Although, I think London will miss me more than I of them and it means little to me now. How is my little nephew? Is he still suffering from nightmare? He's frail and needs tender care when he does fall ill. He has asthma that comes and goes and if it does, one day, appears, I plea you be there for him just like I had been when he was a child. Strammonium is what he needs and has worked well for him in the past._

 _I found my peace here and I hope and pray that he finds it too. I hope you both will._

 _Has the fire stop burning?_

 _With love,_

 _Angelina.  
_


	8. Midnight Circus: Act I

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-** **Circus Arc-**

Chapter VIII:

Midnight Circus: Act I

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **iidony** \- Thank you, I hope this chapter is up to par :) Circus arc is my favourite too so I'll have a great time writing them!

 **Maryam Clarus** \- This chapter is slightly exciting than previous, hopefully you'll like this one too.

 **Melissa Fairy** , **DeathlyIceMaiden,** **Guest#2** , **Guest#3** \- I'm sorry for updating so late but hope you guys like it!

 **jesssayshello** \- That's what I hoped for when I re-wrote this story, as much as they love the original, I'm really happy other readers like this one too.

 **Guest#1** \- Thank you, I wanted to incorporate her more naturally in the story rather than 'forcing' it like the original (my opinion)

 **safranbrod** \- You could say it's more of reverse harem?

 **A/N:** **Hey guys, as many of you know, I'm terrible when getting back to your messages straight away which is why I was known, amongst people who knows me, as 'someone you should avoid contacting if you're kidnapped' due to my lateness. I don't really check my FF messages box often but if you can, contact me via my Tumblr (sunset-wishes-upon-hill) and I'll get back to you lot quicker.**

* * *

 ** _Previously…_**

 ** _Agni betrayal to Lord West leaves Soma devastated. Yuri warns Soma of his reckless behaviours around Ciel and Sebastian. The group realises Lord West intend to pursue the Royal Warrant and enters Sebastian into the competition held in Crystal Palace. Yuri creates a new curry dish with a twist. Soma realises the painful reason why Agni left him and finds Meena. Lau and Ran-Mao harbours a dark secret. Ciel finds three tickets to Noah's Circus._**

* * *

 _Dear Angela,_

 _I'm glad you found the peace you were looking for. Writing a letter is something I'm not used to so sorry if it's too short or unusual.._

 _I would love to come and visit you; I'll drag Ciel to come along if I have to. He might not show it, but he has your best interest at heart. He still has nightmares sometimes but not too often. I'll take care of him, don't worry too much._

 _We're going to see a circus tonight. It's my first time to a circus._

 _It's still burning. I don't know why._

 _Love,_

 _Yuri xx_

* * *

 _"If this ever happens again, it won't be considered as a mistake. I'll consider it as your intention to betray, fool and stab me in the back."_

It reverberated in her head like expiring scream of something in brutal torment, pulsing and kneading her brain into gross slop. He made his warning clear and so she worked harder, faster and more ardent as she carefully skimmed through the sensitively classified records of crimes. Sebastian copied the files that seemed to hold relevance as she scanned the report and gruesome photos.

"How does it look?" Ciel demanded as he surveyed the few files in his hands – of which was of no interest she was sure – in detached boredom as though one were looking at an unremarkable piece of art.

"Of the children we have been asked to investigate, there appears to have been no increase in corpses." Sebastian reported.

"Unless there is anything you wish to add." Ciel directed the question to her.

"Uh…I'm not really sure.. sorry." Yuri refused to meet his eye, lowering her head to the files in her hand.

If he was annoyed, he didn't show.

"If everything has been sorted and copied, we are leaving." Ciel said then added in afterthought," May I borrow these photographs?"

Aberline's face drained of colour, brows furrowed and lines of staves appeared on his forehead although its musical notes were that of apprehension seeing that what they were doing was, without utmost doubt and grey, illegal. "That'd be troublesome!"

"If you are caught, tell them I took them."

"I will still be scolded!" Aberline rebutted, "Or worse, dismissed!"

Ciel's countenance hardened as he turned toward the detective, "Let's see, Underline was it?"

"It's Aberline." He corrected with exasperation.

Ciel ignored him, studying the photos and the report and bestowed him an irritated sway of his gloved hand to Sebastian in reply. "Thank you for today."

Sebastian took Aberline's hand, turning it outward and curled it into a ball with his other hand, "A token of thanks for your cooperation."

There was a moment of confusion in Aberline and as Sebastian slid his hands away, saw there was four gold pound coins deposited into his palm and something snapped, "I DON'T NEED THIS!"

It was the type of genuine, furious rage you'd see on someone who held his job and integrity to its utmost high standard, those who were above taking bribes or incentives and explosion of having their pride stepped on at the thought of being brought.

"I knew you used whatever methods necessary to solve cases as quickly as possible but.." Aberline gritted out, "This is.."

"Whatever methods necessary..is it? There's something to be said for flexibility." Ciel consoled as he walked past the trembling detective, "Hurry up and get promoted. Mr Aberline."

Yuri cast a glance over her shoulder and saw she couldn't read his face but there was one thing she could sympathise with. Disgust.

* * *

She preferred the file room in the police department then the next place Ciel decided to stop by.

Undertaker.

It was the first time she had seen him and he tilted his head with gleeful curiousness, ignoring Soma or Sebastian or Ciel and ventured closer until she could feel his breath on her skin.

"And who is this young lady?" Undertaker hummed with an ear-to-ear grin then threw a sly question, "A lover perhaps?"

Yuri inwardly flinched at the title. Why was it that everyone seemed to think that way? That answer couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Enough with trivial talk. She's someone who is working for me now." Ciel snapped. His patience ran shorter than usual with this man, "I need to know if there have been any children corpses that came through your door in the past few months. The surface world has not yet found the missing corpses, it seems."

Undertaker leaned back and she finally let out a breath she had been holding, watching him as he took a bone shaped cookie from one of the many jars and snapped it in two with his teeth.

"In the underworld, children's corpses are an everyday occurrence," Undertaker shrugged, "We only get the poor ones."

"It's the poorest children I'm interested in." Ciel said, handing him the file of missing children with clipped photos.

Undertaker grabbed the first paper with his long, black fingernails, fluttering it playfully, "I wonder..were they there ~? If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember." Even though his eyes were hidden by the unruly, long bangs of his, she could feel his eyes shift toward her.

"A first rate laugh…if you do that, I'll tell you anything you want ~"

It was the first time she ever saw Ciel unnerved, hues of his face bleached to grim paleness as though he was becoming physically ill, flinching back from his teasing, wiggling fingers, "Sebastian."

The ever so devoted butler stepped forward, tugging his gloves and sharpened eyes.

"You're going to rely on him again? Tsk, tsk," He jerked a finger back and forth, "How about something new today? How about a new face, hm?"

She was dreading that question ever since he seemed to take an interest in her.

It happened so quickly, quicker than she could compartmentalise and soon, she was alone with the Undertaker and a questionably closed coffin where Ciel had been sitting.

The Undertaker regarded her with an anticipating grin, occasionally tilting to and fro as he patiently waited for – what he wanted – **_the_** joke of the century that would cure the poverty and stop the wars.

"Uh…are you ticklish?"

He chuckled – though not as loud to be counted as a laugh, and shook his head.

"Uh…" Yuri sighed, shoot she was bad with jokes. Maybe if she had her phone, she could show him her saved memes? "April fool's day is coming up soon but who cares cause my life is a joke every day of the year?"

Undertaker simply smiled.

"Okay, do you know how to tell if someone's a murderer? The easiest way to find out if they are a murderer is to ask them. If they say no, you kill them, because that's what a murderer would say. If they say yes, you kill them faster."

"Are you ok? Yeah, I'm just having a bad life…it will be over eventually."

"Blinking is like clapping for your eyes. Just remember that your eyelids are always applauding you and cheering you on even if nobody else is."

She actually got a nod of approval for that one.

"When the teacher says 'pick a partner' but you're nihilistic so you choose death but Death is more productive than some people you've worked with, to be honest."

"One painless way to die is to lie perfectly still for as long as the death must take effect."

"So you know that Troy war, the general said to his soldiers 'Gentlemen, we are at war with the Greeks and must not drop our guard at all' then his solider goes 'Sir, the enemy gave us a giant wooden horse' and he was all 'oh fantastic bring it in.'"

Nothing was working, Yuri grimaced and her list of jokes she had in her head ran out and she doubt he would know half the words she would say if she mentions something modern. Her legs were getting tired and decided to walk toward the closed coffin. Then, she espied something from the corner of her eyes, so subtle she would have missed it if she weren't discerning for any hints he may find amusing in something. There were three coffins inside that were closed. One was propped up against the wooden shelf beside him and the second nearest that she decided to approach.

"Why are these coffins closed?"

Oh. She asked the right question. Something within him shifted and saw him straightened slightly.

"Hmm..what do you think?" The playfulness was still there but distilled than before.

"…Is something in there?" She ventured carefully. Yuri suddenly preferred standing.

"Oh yes."

"Is it a body?"

 _Warmer now._

"Yes."

"Can I open it?"

"It's still imperfect, I am afraid.." Undertaker sighed, "The smell is unpleasant and it's not.. beautiful looking..yet"

Yuri frowned, mind busy toiling to process his answers but only blank came up and she was left feeling more confused and puzzled. Why does he say like it was some sort of twisted, show he was gearing up to its perfection to showcase later on?

"What, is it something that's going to shock Ciel into a heart attack if he realises what's he's been sitting on the whole time was some weird dead body that you're experimenting or something?"

There was a silent then loud, boisterous laughter filled the room and she could only stand with shocked, wide eyes that this was the 'joke' that tickled his funny bone and none of the jokes – which she thought was funny – didn't seemed to do for him.

The door slammed open and she met Ciel's visible eye with equal confusion and bewilderment, "What on Earth did you do?"

She was about to say but Undertaker intervened with a sharp hiss, "Ah-ah, shh, let's keep this joke a secret between us so that he may not use it again next time."

"Now tell me about the children."

"There aren't any."

Yuri felt a compelling urge to tear the coffin the open.

"Huh?" Ciel and Sebastian's face fell with flabbergasted expression.

"None of these children were my clients, and I haven't heard any rumours from the underworld companies."

"So in other words, you know nothing about this case all the while taking a payment."

"That's not it. I know that I 'don't know' anything."

"So you deceived me and wasted my time?"

"I didn't deceive nor wasted your time, Earl, it's a great clue, is it not?" Undertaker implied with a smile.

"Hence your lack of knowledge about this case suggests there's no truth to the speculation that the children were murdered by underworld companies." Sebastian realised.

"If corpses haven't shown up in either on the surface or in the underworld, then there's high probably that the children are still alive." Ciel muttered, "Does this mean…we've got no choice but to examine this circus first-hand?"

The young Ciel thought for a moment, before turning to leave, "If we have decided, let's go. Contact me if any information surfaces, Undertaker."

Yuri trailed behind him until a voice stopped her, "Uh..Yuri was it..?"

She wondered when she had given out her name but nodded regardless.

"Keep yourself safe from the darkness," He invoked with a small smile, "Protect his soul."

Her forehead creases became prominent with the deeper furrowing of her brows at what sounded more like a warning than a prayer but nodded unsurely. He threw something at her and she caught it, nearly dropping it and saw it was a bone shaped cookie she saw him munching before.

"Thanks for the laugh."

 _Why am I surrounded by weirdoes?_

* * *

Against the grey sky the towering tents are striped purple and blue and white and its bright luminous lights chased away the looming darkness, balloons decorating the night like man-made stars. It is called Noah's Ark Circus, and it is only open at night.

She's never been to a circus before and it must have shown in her awe-struck face as Sebastian asked, "Is this your first time?"

Yuri nodded, "There's circus in my time but I never had the time."

The spotlight accented the man in a Joker costume as their compere for the evening as dazzling performance came to life. The fire-eater, flying trapeze team consisting of young twin brother and sister, heart-stopping knife throwing performance with his 'target girl', death defying rope walking 'princess', a snake man and beautiful beast tamer.

It's the final act that put her at unease, the large tiger is freed from its cage and its beautiful tamer stood tall with whip taut in her gloved hands as Joker asked the spectators for a brave volunteer amongst them and Sebastian rose to his feet. Ciel seemed oblivious as he seemed to believe Sebastian had found something odd.

"Sir?" Sebastian looked at him for permission.

"Go."

"Um.." Yuri leaned to Ciel as Sebastian calmly approached the stage and toward the tiger, "Isn't tigers also cat?"

Ciel blinked and she saw realisation set in his eye just as Sebastian fearlessly grabbed the tiger's face and began to nuzzle it with adoration as one would a lover's face until the tiger seemed to swallow half of Sebastian's face. There were screams and yelling and gasps and the panicked tamer struck its whip toward the tiger when Sebastian swiftly snatched its punitive leather before it could harm the large cat.

More yelling and screaming echoed throughout the tent as the tiger bit its fangs into Sebastian once more.

* * *

Yuri found a woman huddled in the corner of the alley with a little girl tucked into her arms from the cold.

"Excuse me."

The mother looked up, curious and fearful, hiding the little girl behind her. Yuri guessed she did look strange and somewhat sinister as to why a well-dressed woman wanted anything to do with the poor at this hour.

"Can we swap clothes?"

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel arrived few days later; the latter dressed down to a more humble, down and out looking. Maybe she was too used to him in his expensive, custom-made haute-couture fitting. Maybe it was because he didn't look as though he had lived and seen indigence. But the façade he was playing didn't suit him.

She managed to secure a position as a scullery maid, in charge of cooking, cleaning, washing and assisting with anything that the performers may need. Carrying the damp laundry to the drying rack, a man appeared out of the many tents in his trimmed, slim white suit meticulously pressed that no wrinkles seemed out of place.

"Ah." Yuri froze as their eyes met.

The grim reaper returned with his own surprised countenance, irritated scowl settling in his usually stoic face.

"Hello," She greeted as though he was an old friend.

"Hello." He intoned. "I reckon you being here mean so do that Earl and the demon."

"Yep." She smiled, "And there must be something going on in this circus that's quite serious."

"That's classified."

She looked around, wandering if she were the only who could see him and when one of the performer greeted them both, referring him as 'Suit', she turned to him and said, "It must be serious if a grim reaper is appearing in the human world to other humans."

He took a deep, slow breath, adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and warned, "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you distance yourself from the Earl and the demon. You may not come out of this alive."

* * *

The night fell and she headed back to her tent which she shared with Freckles and found the empty third bed occupied. Yuri forced her expression to remain passive except for a mild surprise of finding their newcomer with them.

"Yuri, this is Smile – he'll be joining us from now on. He used to be a page boy at a manor he worked at even though he sounds like one of the noble."

"Hello Smile."

"H-hello." He refused to meet her stare.

"Don't be shy!" Freckles grinned, smacking his back in encouragement, "Yuri joined us few days ago, she's new to the family too!"

Yuri handed her dried, folded costume back to her and Freckles received with appreciation, "Thanks, Yuri. Huh, what's that extra blanket for?"

"Ah, it's for Smile – the night is cold and seeing he's young, he might get cold later in the night." Yuri knew Ciel tend to prefer thicker blanket for his bed in the manor and seemed weak toward the cold and would prefer the cold to not trigger his asthma.

"That's so sweet of you, Yuri." Freckles had soft spot for children, Yuri noted, and it was one of few things that would bring out her rare gentle smile.

"I'll just quickly drop the last bits to Beast." Yuri told her before exiting the tent with a small smile.

* * *

She decided to stop by William's and Sebastian's tent on the way back to her own tent, slight worry edging her expression seeing the two hated each other like cats and dogs and last thing she wanted was to find one or both had gravely injured each other.

"Can I come in?" Yuri asked loud enough to be heard.

Short moment later, the covering lifted, revealing Sebastian with pleasant smile, "Yuri, what brings you here?"

"I just came to check you didn't kill each other."

Sebastian chuckled, stepping to the side enough for her to see the death god looking more vexed than ever.

"If the arrangement bothers you, I can try to ask if I could change tent with either of you." She offered.

Sebastian shook his head, "It is very considerate of you, but I believe I and the death god had come to a mutual agreement that we should not try and cause inconvenience to each other."

"Why do I still feel worried that you two might explode the tent sooner or later?" Yuri uttered with a raised brow, uncertainty laced in her voice.

"Absolutely not," Sebastian dismissed, "We will not be so careless that we'd lose control over a mere squabble."

"Well, William?"

One of his arched brows twitched in response to hearing his name, "I do not remember giving you my name, but yes, as much I detest having to room with a dirty demon, I'm not so careless to expose my position."

"Ah, yes, that must be why you accused me of being a demon in front of all the other humans." His sarcastic, biting tone slipped past his otherwise affable smile.

"Well, Grell told me." Yuri revealed, "Not sure if you know this, but when she was Madam Red's butler, she kept complaining about this 'glass-wearing, stuck-up, rude and boring' former boss she used to work for and when I asked who it was, she said you."

A mocking chortle escaped the demon butler's lips and even though he lowered his head as if to hold in his laughter, his shoulders were trembling.

Immediately, the room temperature seemed to drop and William's face contorted with indignation, vein visibly popping out of his temple. Yuri wondered if she should have kept that information to herself because she felt like she just sentenced Grell to painful death.

"Um..it's late, I'll just go." Yuri slowly stepped backward, "Goodnight you two."

* * *

"She's a real nice girl, you know." Freckles said, "Hard working and damn good cooker too!"

"Ah..yes, she seemed to be." Ciel murmured.

"She never complains even when the work gets too hard and always seems happy and smiling," Freckles started, "Uh, just a warning, she moves and cries a lot in her sleep sometimes and she can be distant but give her space and she'll be okay I guess."

Ciel frowned, "Why? Does she have nightmares?"

"Not sure, she spaces out a lot so you have to call her several times. I think she's still upset about her dad though."

"Her dad?"

"No one comes here without a story," Freckles said, melancholy softening her features, "I made a mistake asking about her family and well, she said she doesn't mind it anymore – but her dad stole all the money they had and ran away, leaving her mum, her brother and her to fend for themselves then there was an incident and she lost them so she's all alone now."

Ciel wasn't sure whether the story she told them was true or not although for whatever reason, he found no desire to refute it as a lie, and before he could say anything else, the tent curtain rustled open and Yuri walked in, departing a small smile and tiredly rubbing her eyes.

He changed out of his clothes after her behind the separate small curtain meant for privacy before reclining onto a small single bed across the bunk bed the two females shared. Few minutes later, there was a small snoring coming from above, Freckles having fallen into a deep slumber.

He watched in the darkness as she rested her head against the thread-bare pillow on the bottom bed, unmoving and although his eyes were unable to distinguish any sharp features, he knew she was still awake, gazing the column of woods separating the two mattresses.

"Good night." He heard her softly say and to the sound of her rhythmic breathing, he too fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning was too hectic for his liking, abruptly awaken even before the sun has rose as he struggled to change back to his clothing and tie the eye patch over his contract. Thankfully, Freckles were gone first allowing Yuri to help him with buttoning his shirt and tying the patch string behind him.

"Is it always this chaotic in the morning?"

"Yep," She said, "We have to wake up before the main-tier to cook and clean. It's a war out here."

Ciel sighed.

* * *

Ciel was tasked with peeling the potatoes and he took a seat by the corner with the two barrels beside him. He glanced toward Yuri who seemed to expertly peeled, cut and sautéed other vegetables, while walking back and forth to a blazing hot wok, demonstrating her skills by momentarily tossing and stirring the high flames quickly into the cast iron to impart wok hei. She seemed to have the most work yet compared to one, simple task, she was finishing them much quicker.

He returned to his work, peeling them until they were long, thin and small all the while wondering if this was how potatoes should be peeled.

"You're peeling them too much."

He was startled by the voice over his shoulder as she squat down next to him, "You're only supposed to peel the brown skin not the yellow."

"Ah.." He blinked, embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

"No worries, we can fry them into chips." Yuri said, "Oh by the way, here."

She handed him something wrapped in a clean cloth, "You didn't have anything to eat right?"

He pared back the fabric it in his palm; a slice of chocolate cake that was still warm as though it was freshly baked.

"You like chocolate right." Yuri confirmed, "The food preparation are nearly done and I can quickly fry this so have some rest."

She heaved the hefty barrels, effortlessly grabbing each with only her hands with familiarity that this was not the first time of heavy lifting and was quite used to them. He took a whiff of the deliciously aromatic cocoa and took a small bite, then another bite, larger this time all the while watching her frying them until it was yellow and crispy.

The chocolate cake wasn't as perfect as Sebastian's nor other delicacies he had tasted throughout his life and he did have a particular taste when it came to food and tea – only the finest, sublime creations were to be served..yet his tongue seemed to disregard any faults in them, greedily savouring each bite and finding and liking something, its name seemed a stranger to his mind, that was deprived in Sebastian's culinary creations.

Ciel stole a covert glance toward her, face glistening with sweat and red from exaltation and heat from the kitchen fire. He wasn't sure where she had obtained the ragged dress, although she doesn't seemed to mind its frayed state – he knew she preferred plain, simple dresses often wearing Mey-Rin's rather than the ones hung in her closets.

Suddenly, as if noticing his stare, she looked up in his direction, meeting his eyes and she smiled, "Do you want more cake?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: So this short story is already on Tumblr but I thought other readers who might not have Tumblr or just find the it inconvenience to access it should know why the kitten's name is Yuri : )_**

 ** _Extra short story:_**

The whole London was cloaked in pure white, excitement tangible in the air as the Christmas bell rang throughout the bustling, crowded city street. The smell of the turkey, trimmings and sweet desserts lingered in the air. Eager children accompanied their parents, wrapped presents held under their arms. London thrived in festive mood; the usually dark, grey city has never been livelier and more colourful.

He's unnerved, Yuri noted scrutinising his stiff, mechanical movements shifting through the company documents that needed to be approved and signed. She wanted to believe he was simply stressed and exhausted by the sheer workload he had to inspect and review – after all, no company will be more busier than a toy company during Christmas. Despite her own logical speculation, certain part of her nagging mind was prompting otherwise. Even with the lavishly decorated Christmas tree, umpteen wrapped gifts of all size and shapes, and the ménage's anticipation of year's end and start of brand new beginning, the air he carried was awful, tense and full of resentment.

21st century London never snowed. The wintery scenes was breathtakingly beautiful; she imagined filling the frozen pond with skating woodland creatures, a magical winter ball with dancing mice and a sleigh ride with polar bears. Everything that made Christmas the magical day people made it out to be seemed to be there. It was the first time Christmas day felt like Christmas rather than just a 25th December on the calendar. Had she been back in her time, she wouldn't have been able to spend it the way she would have liked. Christmas weeks paid double the amount than she received and it was money she couldn't afford to pass her and that went for her mum too. Christmas was never a special day for her. There was no gift exchanged, no putting up Christmas tree, no Christmas dinner except for maybe a nice dessert she might splash out on – it was always a 25th December.

"You'll catch a cold." A voice said beside her.

Yuri jumped, startled by Sebastian's sudden appearance. She hadn't heard him approach. His eyes remained on her bare feet, part submerged in the snow.

"I always wanted to do this." She sheepishly admitted. How comical it must be for a nearly adult woman wanting to do something as childish as going bare foot in snow.

"Is this…beautiful to you?" He suddenly asked to her surprise.

"Yes. I don't see snow often." She said, "You don't think so?"

"I've seen countless snows in my lifetime. In the end, it will melt and change into dirty mud; what's so beautiful about it?" Sebastian stated, watching the tiny snowflakes fall and seep into the mass on the ground.

That was then she decided to turn her gaze to him. Her reflection held in his dark, pitless eyes yet she wondered if he truly were looking at her. He breathed, moved, bled and his heart beat in his chest like her and many would, without suspicion, accept him as anything but a man. His character as a butler was flawless – perfect, deserving of standing ovation, although his façade as a man was horribly inept and forced. His speech, truly appropriate in any given situations; gestures that would label him as ideal gentleman of the era turned into a fiasco by his mismatching expressions and stoic tone as though an actor impeccably reciting a script and simply believing it was good enough without understanding the power of words weren't a straightforward notion of conveying those words in the right time and place and the people.

He reminded her of a child. A baby. A tabula rasa *****. Experienced and inexperienced. Knew and not understood. Alive but not lived.

"For someone who's been alive for a long time, experienced and witnessed things beyond what anyone could imagine – none of it was ever reflected in your eyes." Yuri summed. A semi chastise and semi disappointment.

She didn't know what to feel for this..man. This demon. It was likely he won't see her reason for sadness, this empathetic pity. He won't understand why she spoke of it as if he was missing something as vital as his life and he was blind to it. He won't know why the snow should be beautiful. Why his privation was something to be so heart-rending. But that's why it was so tragic, wasn't it? A man could have a taste of something blissful and lose it and be equally tragic. What soothed it was the fact he knew it was tragic and would probably try to gain it back somehow whether it was through revenge or forgiveness. The man who never had it and could not see his own tragic existence, would always feel empty, she supposed. Always thirsty and hungry for something they could not fill with tedious things like money.

"Dirty things can be beautiful." Yuri told him.

"…Then do you think I'm beautiful?" He cautiously asked her. The question surprised her. Surprised him. An impromptu. He was rarely so impulsive. More so on seeking out others' sentiment of him. He has never once cared for such trivial sort.

"You think you're ugly?" Yuri blinked, unable to understand how someone who could clearly distinguish and know – at least – physical aesthetic would consider himself unsightly.

"My original form is hideous." He revealed blatantly, his voice flat as though he was reading out a list on the menu.

"I think you're alright." Yuri said after a thoughtful pause.

Darkness. The white world defiled in suffocating, icy darkness. She could feel something crawling on her skin. Underneath it. The spine chilling sound vibrated in the air; sound of million insects chewing at her skin, bones and flesh and quivering their wings. There was no pain yet she couldn't help but scratch and claw her body to thwart it off her. Her mouth gaped in silent scream. She could imagine beetles and maggots chewing down her body, magnified chittery background grinding, merging into a drone that rose and fell.

A footstep. The staccato beat of heel echoing in the darkness to the rhythm of insects buzz. It was accompanied by a foul, rotting smell that made her want to retch. Something was decomposing. She couldn't quite describe what she saw of Sebastian's true form.

Black feathers. Nails like eagles talons. Glowing red eyes. Horns. Cold. So cold. So so cold. A living decay.

She was not so naïve to believe in the romanticised vision of demons as some tragically beautiful fallen angels – if Sebastian were even an angel in the first place. After all, the belief fall from grace could be, even at slightest, merciful as to spare angelic beauty was almost laughable; the fall signified shame and perversion of something so sacred and holy, one could only imagine how hideous to see it tainted.

White returned with her voice. Numbing coldness crept up from her bare feet, purple patches forming. She could breathe again. He smelled sweet again. He was beautiful. The only colour in the colourless.

He had given her a glimpse of his true self. The grotesque freak in a circus show behind the glitzy glamorous mask he donned. But just as he intended, this had been a scant coup d'œil. He wanted her to know, if he was dreadfully abhorrent even at the glance of this short brief moment, how disgusting would he be wholly bared to the world.

But at least…at least..at the very least, you don't do what _he_ does. She couldn't help but ponder. To her, the true demon in her life was her father. He had stolen from her. Her money. Her life. A loving family. Her chance of being a normal teenage girl. Fucked her up.

She would take this dirty demon over him any day.

"..I've seen worse."

Sebastian face remained vacant, emotionless. Her word didn't seem to have any impact on his belief. He wouldn't know. Wouldn't understand the working of her thought. It didn't matter anyway.

Sebastian, unmoving for a minute then strode across, closing the distance she had made between them before swooping her up to his body. One arm on her back, another underneath the crook of her knees.

"You're feet are blue." He commented, nodding toward her exposed legs that had now turned cyanotic from cold. His body radiated usual warmth she didn't expect.

"You're really warm for a demon, well at least when you look human." She noted. His body temperature was higher than an average human, almost feverish to touch, while she was always cold. She liked that about him – the ironic warmth that emitted from the demon.

Something shuffled in her chest, the abrupt movement startling the pair from the serene silence stretched between them. It bopped up and down, slinking up her body before the mystery mound popped out from her décolletage and made itself known to the curious demon.

Its large, sharp eyes blinked up to Sebastian's stunned gaze and let out a piping meow.

"Oh, seems like she's not cold anymore." Yuri smiled, stroking its small head.

Looking up to see his response, she was pleasantly surprised by the red hues in his cheeks as he regarded the tiny little kitten. Who knew a demon had a soft spot for a cat?

"I found her shivering in the snow without its mother around so I think she was abandoned." Yuri said sadly, "Do you like cats?"

"Yes, I think they are the most beautiful creatures on Earth." He said with adoration.

"Does Hell have…well animals?"

"We have creatures kept as pets but.." Sebastian hummed, "They are not as..pleasant."

"How do they look like?" Yuri asked and the more she listened to Sebastian's in-depth description of the so-called pets, she couldn't help but imagine the very alien from the movie. The one that always seemed in conflict with the predators. She reckoned it was equivalent to a dangerous exotic pet people kept either as living exhibition or status symbol.

They arrived inside the manor and he gently released her from his hold. Yuri quickly caught the kitten before it slipped down her dress.

Stretching out her kitten held arms to him, she offered, "..Do you want to name her?"

Her little trifling suggestion thrown off his guard, while the kitten's innocent, twinkling eyes stared, waiting.

"You've not named her."

She nodded, "I've only just found her. Besides, I'm terrible with names."

"I've never named anything before." He muttered, perplexed.

"How come?" Yuri frowned, puzzled as to why someone, who lived as long as he did, never came across an opportunity to name anything.

And even he, rare as it may be, seemed at lost in moment such as this. How laughable it was to be dumbstruck to such petty question yet it seemed more baffling than any questions or tasks he had been given in his years of servitude.

"They were the ones who have named me. Always." He revealed, "And neither of us cared little for other things than what they desired."

"Ah…" Yuri realised. He was just like a baby. "Then…think of it as a Christmas gift from me. I wasn't sure what a demon would want for Christmas present seeing you lived for a long time but I guess this is perfect – something you never had."

He was silent, eyes darting back and forth between the kitten and her, all the while his face never betraying his thought.

"Yuri."

"Yeah?"

"The kitten's name is Yuri."

She stared at him, agape, bewildered by his choice of name. "Are you serious?! Should I bring out a name dictionary? Does the library even have that kind of book?"

"I think it's a beautiful name."

Yuri bit down her lip to hold a grin from spreading, albeit horribly and instead forming a crooked smile.

"It's an alright name," She shrugged, "But really? Out of all names in the world, you choose that?"

He took the kitten into his arm, holding it close to his chest and cooed, "You like that name, don't you?"

The kitten meowed in response, receiving a tickle under the chin as reward.

"Gee..and I thought I was terrible with names."

"Unfortunately, so am I."

"I can see that." Yuri grinned, "Merry Christmas, Sebastian."

"Merry Christmas." He returned then added, "Yuri."

The kitten purred, snuggling into Sebastian's warmth.


	9. Midnight Circus: Act II

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-** **Circus Arc-**

Chapter IX:

Midnight Circus: Act II

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **Melissa Fairy** \- Already PM'ed you.

 **Guest #2** \- Yes, you're the only one who picked up on the coffin joke!

 **jesssayshello** , **Guest #1** , **Guest #3** \- Thank you all for your support and review. I'm sorry for updating a bit late than I had planned but I just hit a writer's block and had to take a week off from writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **JuggernautJJ** \- Hmm, I'm not too sure about the pairing in this version but with the original story, I did started it with reverse harem type of story on my mind but now I've decided to make some drastic changes for this version which will affect the pairings here. Sorry for being vague but this is to avoid any spoilers although I'd love to hear your say in this! (In fact, please do!)

 **Corrina** \- Thank you! That's what I was aiming for so I'm really happy people find this more realistic and improved. You got your wish because Snake is making his appearance here!

 **Maryam Clarus** \- Ahh yes, I kind of hinted original Yuri also had struggles in her past but I think this version really shows what goes in Yuri's life. I'm glad you liked the short story with Sebastian, because how I interpret Sebastian is that he's no more than a baby in an adult's body and Yuri wants to teach him little bit more about emotions.

 **Anonymous** , **thetankgirl** \- I decided to include it briefly in this chapter how Yuri got recruited rather than in previous chapter (pure laziness in fact). Ciel refused to look her into her eyes because of his pride and embarrassment of having to pretend to be a commoner all the while being humiliated (in his mind) by other circus members, like Freckles who means well, in front of Yuri. Yuri doesn't think much of it but Ciel, as shown in manga, hates to be in a situation that he lacks control or anyway that may portray him in reduced circumstance.

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _Ciel, Sebastian and Yuri decides to pay a visit to Undertaker for help with the case but it seems the Undertaker is harbouring a knowledge unbeknown to the trio. Frustrated with the lack of finding, they decide to infiltrate the circus to discover the mystery behind missing children case._

* * *

Ciel began to notice the crowd gathering near the kitchen, an air of anticipation stirring as the cooked food were carried out into the open area by the pots – not daintily set on the china – beside the stacked, chipped dishes and cutleries. He wasn't sure why they were not laid out on the table for them and it wasn't until people had begun to run that he realised the food were meant to be served by themselves and it was first come first served. It was a shocking sight to behold to the Earl, savage rat race for their cut of meat like some starving animals, Freckles and other familiar members amongst the faction. By the time he reached the pots, very little were left for him to scrape and only few pieces of bread were left in the basket. Grimly, he picked up a roll onto his plate and took a seat on an empty table; those who were fast enough to get the meat and the soup were already finished eating.

Then a plate filled with chips, fried rice, meat, fish and a bowl of soup entered the line of his sight, glancing up to see her seat across to him and gently sliding the plate toward him.

"Didn't Freckle tell you? You have to fight your way through if you want some proper food."

"No, I had no idea how uncivilised these.. _people_ " He spat out with irritation, the slight hesitance on 'people' hinted a more, deriding title he refrained himself from voicing, "Were."

"They're not uncivilised," Yuri defended, "They're just trying to survive."

Ciel raised a brow, "Do not tell me people do this in your time as well."

"Unfortunately for you, we do." Yuri strained out, repressing a loud portion of her anger, "Not everyone have the chance to learn how to eat like a noble. Or time."

He took a bite of the fried rice. It was salty and delicious. And he was famished.

"The chocolate cake of yours.." Ciel muttered, "It was..tasty."

"Oh, thanks. They don't have oven here so I had to bake them differently. They like it too – most never had a cake before I decided to make them today." Yuri said, "Besides, you always have something chocolaty after meals, no matter how full you are."

Soon after, she stood up from her seat with the empty dishes in hand and began collecting others left on the surrounding tables, putting them into a water filled sink to be washed.

It took him a moment but he quickly registered the implication that she had baked a chocolate cake, specifically for his taste.

* * *

"Um…will he bite me?" Yuri asked in unease, glancing up at Snake.

"I'll tell Wordsworth not to bite you."

Snake, she found, was quiet, reserved, timid, and disinclined to speaking, although in rare cases he did spoke was usually on behalf of his voiceless snake friends.

He seemed to whisper something, although for what Yuri knew was that snakes didn't have ears – at least from what she could see – and they relied on vibrations.

"Can snakes hear?"

"They have vestiges of the apparatus for hearing inside their heads and they can detect low-frequency airborne sounds."

The Mandarin rat snake slid down from his neck down his arm until its upper appendage stood erect in the air almost as if asking for permission and when she extended her arm toward him, it cautiously wrapped itself around her hand and arm.

She gently and slowly raised her hand toward her to see the snake closer, marvelling in awe as it flicked its fork tongue, their eyes meeting.

"He's beautiful."

"Really?" Slight flush tinted his pale, scaled cheeks.

"I love snakes," Yuri confessed, "I kind of wanted to have one but my mum threatened to disown me if I ever get one."

His expression were downcast, "Not many people like snakes.."

"Snakes get such a bad reputation." Yuri agreed sadly, "I mean, with the Bible and all that. I've met people in my life that I consider a true snake than Wordsworth right here."

"Oh.." He was confused but didn't explore further.

"Do you have more snakes?"

He nodded with excitement, "I have more – some of them are dangerous and venomous."

"I might sound suicidal but I always found the venomous ones to have the most beautiful designs." Wordsworth seemed to accept her as harmless, boldly sliding up her arm until it decided to rest across her neck and shoulders.

"He likes you."

She smiled, "I'm glad, because I like him too."

"D-do you want me to show you more?" The red hues on his cheeks were more obvious now.

Yuri's face immediately brightened with a large grin, "Will you? I have ten minutes break right now but yes, I'd love to!"

He led her to the direction of his tent, revealing they were all kept in a chest for safety reason but some were left to patrol the ground and when she asked what kind of snakes he had, it was the first time she saw the shy snake charmer in his element, mumbling all sort of snake species and random trivia and each individual names, particularly those closest to his heart shared their names with the popular authors or poets.

"What?! You have a boa constrictor?! Like the anaconda?!" She squealed, thrilled.

"Actually Anaconda is a species of boa."

* * *

Yuri found him trembling by the stationed wagons and empty woodened boxes that were kept in the back whilst the circus temporarily settled in the permitted area. Moments ago, Freckles came running at her with apologetic guilt in her expression, asking if she had seen Smile and sensing something awful had happened, Yuri questioned the little girl further, listening with dread as she mumbled on having seen something terrible and she had been rude and insensitive to his feelings.

Feigning nonchalance but with courteous regret that she had not seen him, she quietly left the crowded area to find Ciel as soon as Freckles were gone from her sight.

"What happened?" Yuri brows furrowed in distress as she took the long cloth from Sebastian and began to dry his hair, "Sebastian, you have to dry him completely before changing his clothes otherwise he'll catch cold."

"Oh, I did not know." Sebastian blinked, watching as she began to wipe the beads of water from his face, hair and body. The demon probed for his young master's reaction, small smiling reaching in his lips when the prideful boy seemed compliant to allow her intrusion upon him.

"Freckle is looking for you." Yuri revealed as one side of his mouth raised into a sneer of contempt.

"He's irritating me with his constant leeching of me; find a way to shake him off me." He ordered.

Yuri tilted her head in confusion, "He? Last time I checked, Freckle is a girl. She's the tight rope walking princess."

"..What?!"

"Young master, you didn't know?"

"A-absolutely not!"

* * *

The night was the busiest time for the circus members, her names were being called throughout the backstage tent as she ran back and forth in aid from buttoning their costumes to giving intricate cues that she had to be very careful with its timing. All these high paced, pressured tasks thinned out her attention that she almost found it impossible to sneak away to help Ciel and it certainly didn't help that the two enemy species were paired together and were arguing in mid-air on their dangerous aerial acrobatics moves.

"Yuri," Beast called to her, slightly facing back from her to show her ripped back string ties, "Do you think you'd be able to sew this?"

"I can try," Yuri said, "Do you need a spare uniform?"

"I'll go myself."

"I can go." Yuri interjected helpfully and prayed she didn't sound too eager, remembering Ciel's order to keep Beast away from her tent whilst the performance was at play.

Beast shook her head, "No its fine. I'll change back in my tent."

"But is your leg alright?" Yuri asked, forcing the worry in her tone to be more obvious, "You said it aches when the night get cold."

Beast gave her a soft smile that was different from her usual stern, domineering bearing, "..If you don't mind, then can you?"

Yuri returned a bright smile, "No, it's what I'm here for."

Freckles and Beast shared a gentle look, gazing at Yuri's departing back.

"She's amazingly strong." Freckles said, "To think Joker nearly turned her away."

"He wouldn't have," Beast shook her head, "He can never turn down someone that needs help."

Her appearance had been a contingent animation; a saving grace that placed her in their path when one of Snake's reptiles had felt the unfamiliar vibration in the soil and Freckles and Beast decided to discover its owner. Freckles found her drenched in rain and perhaps tears too, wandering away like a lost child near their camp base in her threadbare dress that was small for her as though her body had outgrown it by many years and her bare arms and hands told the story of labour in a gruesome calligraphy of faded scars, burns, scabs, and cuts.

Her father had been a squanderer, a thief and an abuser who had left her mother and brother penniless forcing them to fend for themselves; torn from her home to an alien city and she was all alone. The story was too intrusive and volatile, a piece of her life belonged to them and they understood it too well. So, despite the cold, logical voice inside their head telling them otherwise, they gently led the girl deeper into the camp, to Joker and pleaded her case. He was the most ruthless out of all yet also the most compassionate and understanding. Freckles refused to throw her out and Beast firmly stood by her decision and thus they gained a diligent helper and Freckles gained a roommate.

Freckles were the first to note her sharp sensitivity to others' emotions and feelings with added quirks that raised few brows which made her an interesting roommate but Freckles liked this weird roommate of hers'. She was an amazing cook and an amazing listener although Freckles wondered when she'd share her stories, than a vague one about her father, because Freckle was an amazing listener too.

* * *

By the time she arrived at Beast's tent, Ciel was gone, a relief as it meant he must have found what he was searching for. Her eyes travelled toward the spare prosthetic limb erected on the bracket support and took a chance to inspect it closely – Beast didn't like people looking at her missing leg or her prosthetic unless it was the Doctor or Joker; it was quite obvious just how much in love she was with the reticent pierrot although it was quite hard to discern his feelings to her but she could tell he cared for her although that extended to main circus members. It wasn't that those who were not in the main tier were neglected; the intimate bond between them seemed to stem from one that was forged from time, like that of family who shared the hardship, sufferings and happiness with each other.

The prosthetic limb was smooth, surprisingly light yet hard with dry harsh surface and glazed creamy vanish and yellowish undertone were starkly juxtaposed by the claim it was made out of ceramic and she recalled, 'special material' in the mix and wondered what that secret ingredient was. She should investigate the Doctor.

Suddenly realising she seemed to have wasted unnecessary time mulling in internal discussion, she hurried to retrieve a spare costume back to her.

By the time she arrived, Sebastian and William's debut was over and the two had retreated back to their tent while she remained until to ensure the show went smoothly. It was only when she returned to her tent that she noticed Ciel's bed was empty and an agitated Freckles pacing around the small room.

"What happened?" Yuri asked, carefully controlling the tone of her voice to let out only necessary kind of worry.

"Ah, I feel so terrible!" Freckle's visible right eye was brimming with unshed tear, "It's all my fault! My fault! I-I shouldn't have-"

Steadying her with gentle but firm grip on her shoulders, slightly hunching to her level, Yuri asked once again, "Freckle, what happened?"

"S-Smile..he..he's sick because of me."

"Sick?" It was more a breath than a sentence, forcing her larynx to contract and tense to produce the high, unsteady pitch associated with alarm, "He seemed fine few hours before.."

"Apparently he has asthma and I accidentally poured cold water on him when we tried to bathe and it triggered the attack." Freckles shakily revealed, "I've seen p-people die from it-what should I do, Yuri?"

Wordlessly, Yuri pulled the trembling girl into a comforting hug, drawing soothing circle on the small of her back, "Freckle, it wasn't your fault. You didn't pour the cold water on him purposely nor could you have possibly known he had asthma. This was just an accident, don't blame yourself okay? As long as he gets treated by the doctor, he can get better."

Freckle let out a small sob, her shed tears creating a dark patch on the shoulder of her dress from the dampness, "I'm such an idiot! He didn't want to wash in front of people and I'm so stupid to not realise he didn't want to s-show that mark to anyone."

"The mark?"

She felt Freckle nod but didn't mention any further.

Yuri surmised Freckle was hinting about the slave mark, something she herself got a quick catch of when helping him change. "How about this, we can visit him together and take turns looking after him."

Yuri couldn't help but smile when she saw Freckle's face brighten with relief; it was so simple and easy to make her happy. Something so small and trivial like a small slice of chocolate cake would tattoo a big grin on her face for the whole day. In a way, she was reminded of her young self when everything seemed simple back then and so easy to please.

Offering out her hand and an encouraging smile, Yuri smiled expectedly, "Let's go."

Freckle's small, calloused fingers intertwined with hers'.

* * *

Freckles fell asleep beside Ciel after hours of running back and forth the kitchen to the medical bay, balancing heavy bucket of warm water and clean cloths despite Yuri's insistence that it was her job, it seemed she still felt guilty for being responsible for Ciel's asthma attack.

"Sorry for bringing her..but she was really upset you being sick.." Yuri apologised, sheepish expression on her face as she changed the evaporated cloths on his forehead, armpits and neck with fresh, lukewarm ones and making sure he was sufficiently hydrated.

He stared at her through heavily lidded eye for few minutes, "Are you not tired?"

"I'm used to not sleeping." She shrugged, sometimes she slept too much and there was no in between the two extremes and she had long since gave up her discovery for a normal sleep pattern.

"You're still too warm." She muttered, cupping his face and finding it still too hot to her hands. "I have an asthma pump – it's a type of medicine to treat asthma attack – it's much more effective than stramonium – and I left it in my bag back at the town house, maybe I can ask Sebastian to get them."

"Don't bother, I sent him away to check something for me." Ciel rasped, "But…remove _this_ away from me." Jerking his head to Freckles who kept tossing and turning in her sleep, now had her leg and arm heavily draped over him.

Yuri heaved up Freckle, her body too thin and light for her age, and put her into the next, empty bed next to Ciel's as he let out a breath of relief, shifting his body to a more comfortable position.

"You have asthma?" He suddenly mentioned.

"Oh, no, but my friend do and I was in the hospital with her when she went to get her pump and left me to look after it while she was seeing a doctor..before I ended up here."

"Ah."

The room fell into delicate silence, the only alleviating sound being the trickling of water wringed from the cloths on the side table.

"Your arms."

She followed his enquiring gaze to her absorbed pain in the form of thin, small streaks of old, discoloured jagged gashes adorning her forearms along with the fresh, new ones; its external symbols narrating a tale the slow violence of time was more insidious than the exclamation marks of traumatic-yet-temporary injury. Many were from her time working as a Costa barista in London and lunch times were always hectic and her whole apron would be soaked with hot coffees and creams and syrups and often scorching water and steam wand would splatter and scald against her bare skin and many time, she was unable to run her arms under the cold water in time. Some were prints of hot plates balanced in line along her arms. Although their description wasn't as bad as it actually looked on her skin and it was only noticeable if one were to lean in close and searched for it.

"Hm?" Yuri blinked, she had long been desensitised to the marks and no one really seemed to mind it. Or notice.

"Are you not bothered by it?"

"People don't notice them or mind it. I don't mind it." Yuri revealed, although her mum did.

Lowering her voice, she leaned in closer, her eyes momentarily flickering to Freckles and her deep snores, "Did you find something in Snake's tent?"

"Yes. It seems they are aware of my relation to the Queen; I found a file on me."

"Well, I think the circus members know something is up." Yuri said, keeping an eye on Freckles, "When I was coming back with more warm water, I saw several shadows in Joker's tent and it seems they were in deep discussion but I'm not allowed anywhere near his tent nor anyone's without permission. Snake can communicate with his pet snakes somehow and his snakes patrol the ground, that's probably how they nearly caught me in Beast's tent. If you were in his tent, it's most likely the snakes picked up on your scent."

There was a brief flash of irritation in his eye, "And you thought it was reasonable to reveal that information now?"

"Snake is not the most social members in this circus, Ciel, he always keeps to himself and even when I try to make some conversation happen, he would always cut it short." Yuri sighed, "It was only when I told him I like snakes did he relaxed around me."

"Do you?" He raised a brow in a slight reveal of surprise.

"I like snakes." She said, "I like animals. Except spiders and frogs and bugs and holes, especially holes. They're so much simpler than humans. I always wanted a dog but we couldn't afford it."

"Strange, you seemed to prefer cats."

"I like cats too but I've always wanted a dog. A big one, not the small, cute ones." Yuri smiled, "Did you have any pets?"

His lips thinned tensely before curtly disclosing, "A..Scottish Deerhound."

"A hunting dog..I guess that's typical for noble families?" Yuri didn't had much knowledge on the living ways of aristocrats, not when their world were so vastly detached from hers' almost like the sun and the Earth.

"It is."

"Is your head still aching?"

"Not as much as before."

"Do you mind if I touch your head?"

"No."

"Close your eyes, I'll make that headache feel better." Sliding herself on the edge of the bed, above his crown, she placed her thumbs on his cheekbones close to his ears and used her fingertips to gently pressure and rub his temple in circular motion.

"London in my time is a pretty complex city," Yuri lightly whispered, almost a soft hissing that sent shivers down his spine, "You dislike it at first but with time it starts to grow on you." It was a random topic to talk about but she couldn't really find anything suitable to fill the silence enough to distract him from his restless mind, "The pace of life in London is fast and rushed. People are always on the move – it's like as though they're always in a hurry to get somewhere and it doesn't seem to end. The city is truly multicultural and you meet people of all ages, speaking so many different language. It's hard to visit London during the day time on Saturdays and Sundays because so many tourists gather on the street. I don't think you'd like the modern London that much but London is a city hard to hate every day but at the same time, hard to love it every day."

"I don't like crowded places.." He murmured with a tinge of sleepiness.

"Then you wouldn't want to know about the Underground."

"The trains that run below the surface?"

"It's hell during the rush hour and in the summer. You get squashed with so many people you can't even breathe and you have to push people to get off it." There was a slight twitching at the corner of his brow in mild intrigue that meant to have been raised but exhausted to complete the motion. "But still, I love the view of London from the bus and train whether it's raining or sunny, I think it's beautiful."

By the time she had finished her random, fragmentary self-mumbling, his shallow breathing had evened out and deepened and the tension crease on his forehead smoothened out and his body visibly relaxed under her palm.

 _He's so much cuter when he's asleep._ She thought, gently poking his cheek and finding no reaction as she crooned out a familiar lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child. In the haze of brief emergence from dreamless slumber, Ciel registered the melody that seemed to be a lullaby of some sort before letting it submerge him back into deep, floating darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Please enjoy another spin-off for this story :)**

 **Christmas special (already uploaded on Tumblr):**

He wasn't sleeping. Yuri knew. The heavy bags underneath his eyes and darkening of circles grew each day with burdens that fell on his tiny little shoulders. Yet none of the servants seemed to say much. Finn had been the brave one to voice out his concerns only to be cut away with his cold glare. Sebastian, although concerned, didn't seem too bothered as long as he stayed alive and stay alive he seemed determined.

Ciel has always been aloof and distant with edge of indifference. She wasn't sure why, but as winter deepened and Christmas approached, something cracked inside him. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion; disturbed yet perversely engrossed as she watched in the courtside the destructive unravelling of a perfectionist.

His eyes lost all glimmer of light. He reminded her more of a machine than a 'child' or a 'person', shut away in his office, slaving away day and night with frightening speed and unsettling composure.

Pitiful. She thought.

In a way, he had the world under his control. The title, the wealth, the prestige; the opportunities so many people in this world only dreamed of having. She dreamed of having. Sometime, he reminded of a celebrity – oddly familiar yet strangely distant, like standing in front of a two sided mirror of a circus show. But to her, he was the one being controlled by the world. Perhaps, that reasoning also applied for the rest of the wealthy and famed too.

Yuri suspected he didn't rest for the whole day; his exhaustion was clear and often, his plate would come back, untouched. All they can do was watch as he slowly became undone.

One day, she did. A front seat to his fall.

"Ciel!" She hurried over to the fallen boy. His breathing heavy and shallow, face red with heat and beads trailing down the side of his sunken cheeks.

"I-I'll call Sebastian–" Before she could react, he had grabbed her by her collar, pulling her forward, eyes wide, "Don't. Don't you **_dare_** tell anyone what you saw! I'll kill you if you do.." She felt his vine like grip tightening.

It took her a few moments to gather her composure, nodding, "Can you stand?"

She offered him her hand only for him to slap it away, "I can stand on my own. Give me a minute."

His eyes clenched shut as if he was injured and in pain, his hold on her a sort of anchor from whatever that seemed to ail him. She had stayed there by his side, wordless and for a long time, until he gathered enough to strength to stand. Even a machine will not last long, if not cared for.

This small body that wasn't made of manmade mechanical parts? It would shatter.

* * *

She wasn't sure exactly how she ended up helping him with his company matters but she managed to assimilate herself into his day little by little. It was mostly organising and stacking them into a file and pile in between retrieving something out of his reach.

"What do people usually do during Christmas in your time?" He asked one day so suddenly.

Yuri looked up from the documents she was arranging in surprise. He seldom spoke (unless he was giving commands) and most of the time, they'd work in silence.

A minute past.

Then another.

Ciel looked up from the paper he had been signing, a delicate brow raised with question, flipping it closed and putting them on top of the finished ones.

She realised why he was staring at her – she had been gaping at him and not responding to his question.

"Oh," Yuri recovered soon after, "Um…it's a huge thing in my time. You have Christmas sales, before that you have Black Friday which starts about a week before December, where shops sells merchandises at hugely discounted price and lots of people goes crazy for it-oh, streets have Christmas lights hung up which is really beautiful at night and winter special foods, Christmas movies-those are moving pictures I was talking about with actors and actresses..it rarely snows though compared to here..uh, it's a bit like here I guess just more exciting and amplified."

He leaned back, allowing the information to sink in then asking again, "What do you do?"

She had been filtering through the papers when he spoke up, stopping in her track as she pursed her lips before continuing the motion.

"Nothing much." Yuri simply answered. "I..don't really remember celebrating Christmas."

"Your family don't celebrate Christmas?"

"I only have my mum." She said in matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh, your father is..I'm sorry."

"He's not dead." She blatantly said, meeting his eyes with unwavering gaze, "He left us."

"I'm sorry."

Yuri scoffed, "Sorry about what? I hate when people say that. 'I'm sorry your grandmother died' or 'I'm sorry that happened to you', it's not like they killed them or something."

Ciel wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, my mum, my brother and I work at Christmas." She elaborated, swallowing the painful knot in her throat.

"You work?" He sounded astonished by the information, respecting her wishes to move on to their previous conversation, "What type of work?"

"Well, I did several before I started working in my current restaurants and retail, babysitting if I have time." She muttered, "Um..waitressing, paper rounds, retails, house cleaning for this old couple few blocks down the road, assistant..just whatever I can find. Christmas pays are double the amount of normal working days and workplace is always short-staffed during holidays. Better than staying home alone."

Ciel did not look up as his eyes moved across the written documents, signing and stacking them onto the pile on his right.

"How about you?" Yuri decided to ask in return, "What do you usually do during Christmas?"

There was a pregnant pause and she decided her question was lost in his concentration until he spoke up after considerable amount of time had passed.

"I used to celebrate." Despite his lack of expression, his sombre tone did not go unnoticed.

Yuri knew the reason for the use of past tense and didn't pursue further, simply finishing the conversation with, "I don't know what people would normally do during Christmas in my time but from what I saw, they eat Christmas dinner, open presents with families and they have a nice time and everyone's happy."

"Do you..miss it?"

"I don't know. Christmas was always another working day for me." She said, remembering looking around the dining tables during one of her short break at Christmas day with a cold sandwich in her hand from the hidden corner paved for staffs that allowed them a bird view of the whole restaurant while hidden away from the guests gaze. She remembered feeling a sudden urge to cry as she chewed down the dry bread although she wasn't sure why, "Well..I remember my first Christmas present from my mum when I was fifteen; it was small note pads, pens and cute rabbit doll, cheap and nothing special. It was all we could afford but I really liked that rabbit doll.."

Yuri felt her eyes water, turning her attention to the files and sniffing to cover up the fact she wanted nothing more than to cry.

Later that night, she found a rabbit doll by her bed, against her pillow as though it had always been there, a red ribbon tied around its neck.


	10. Midnight Circus: Act III

The Liars and The Soothsayer

 **-** **Circus Arc-**

Chapter X:

Midnight Circus: Act III

* * *

Title: The Liars and Soothsayer (Previously known as 'A Kiss To My Prince')

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story:**

 **JuggernautJJ** **-** **Me too! That ambiguity just makes me want to pair them more since it gives readers to make their own interpretation of it.**

 **Manon** **, XxXxMuseXxXx, jesssayshello, Guest** **#1** **, scarlettravencrove** **-** **Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **ejjanesoco** **-** **I reply to people's question whenever I can, but right now no. Yuri in this story have no detail knowledge about Kuroshitsuji world other than rough outlines she heard from her friend but Yuri's quite perceptive though.**

 **herenowandlater** **-** **Thank you! I love writing and it's one of my few stress relieve activity for me, just that sometimes I just get stuck or unmotivated or just busy I can't use my laptop.**

 **A/N: Huuuuuggeee thanks and shout-out to ailita501 for beta-ing my story so you guys don't have to put up with my awkward gramars and mistakes any longer ****ㅠㅠ** **I've never had a beta reader before so yeah, I'm super excited. (Except my review replies that's added after** ** ailita501 beta-ed this story** **because I'm lazy and always leave out replies till the end). Please note: I've added some more phrases into this story after ailita501 beta'ed them (done awesome work) and didn't want to bother ailita501 over the holiday**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _Ciel struggles to adapt to the cut-throat Circus life while Yuri assimilates deeper into the life of performers._

* * *

"Hey, Yuri," She turned away from the heat of the kitchen to face Beast, her countenance unusually somber and dark, shoulders tight and hunched like an animal in constant mode of alert. Beast was a strong, fierce and temperamental woman that was a force to be reckoned with, moulded and hardened by the harshness and suffering the life has to offer – but the woman standing here today was a woman whose vulnerability had been forcibly bared and exposed in a way only love could do so.

"Beast, are you alright?"

"Stay away from Smile and Black, okay?"

Immediately, she reacted and her brows upturned into frown and flinched back as if she'd been slapped. "What's wrong?"

"W-we think they're not who they say they are and they might be dangerous. J-just don't tell anyone and keep your distance okay?"

Yuri nodded, "I will."

Beast shot her a small, brief smile and headed out of the kitchen, "Beast."

The tamer glanced over her shoulder, eyes questioning, "Be safe."

Something seemed to shatter inside her at Beast's genuine smile given to her. _I'm sorry Beast, for deceiving you._

"Is that what you humans call guilt?" Asked the voice behind her, startling her train of thoughts.

"Sebastian." She said after recovering from a moment of brief shock.

"How does it feel? Guilt."

"Not good." Yuri mentioned, "It's like when you leave an injured kitten to die."

Sebastian seemed to understand slightly, as his expression faltered a shade at the poor kitten's anecdote before smoothly recovering, "Young Master has ordered me to bring you back to the townhouse."

"Is Ciel alright?"

"He is safe and resting at the townhouse, so no need to worry."

She looked around the kitchen, the food was all set and finished and the plates and cutlery have been carried out to the outside table.

"Do you mind waiting for few minutes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Just tying up some loose ends."

"Of course."

 _But before that…_

Yuri grabbed the kitchen knife on the wooden board, washing it with soap before holding it up to her eyes and positioned it diagonally above her index finger-

"What are you doing?" He frowned, she couldn't possibly-

"I want to speak to the Doctor about something but he doesn't really see anyone that's not injured so.." A slight pressure while gliding the sharp blade across her finger and palm oozed enough blood to deem a journey to doctor's tent.

She fisted her hand, forcing out more blood from the laceration until her whole left hand was dripping with red.

Sebastian only tilted his head, confusion and curiosity lining his profile, "You hurt yourself so that you have a reason to see him."

"Yes."

"Humans are a strange creature aren't they?" It was more of a rhetorical statement but even she had to agree.

"I'm a human and sometimes I don't even understand us either."

* * *

The doctor examined and cleaned her wound before wrapping it with bandage around her palm and index finger partially, shaking his head disapprovingly, "You should have been more careful."

Hot oil, open flames, boiling liquid, red-hot metal, knives, hammers, rollers, presses. The kitchen isn't stocked much differently than a typical medieval torture chamber yet those tools served up pleasure, nourishment, even art. In the process, those working on the line absorb pain and suffering along the process of this intimate transaction, manifesting themselves into ruined joints, callouses, plantar fasciitis, back pain and missing limbs.

It wasn't that their knife skills weren't excellent but they were continuously distracted. Distracted and rushed by their next task, various foods that needed cutting and different techniques it entailed and add in the speed of action, sharp blades on plastic wrap, aluminium foil rolls, the French mandolin, electric meat slicers, buffalo chopper blades, food processors, vegetable peelers and it was the perfect recipe for injuries and she had seen best chefs take a finger tip off and it was only a matter of time before the next cut. So it wasn't a surprise when she had walked into his tent, dragging along her bleeding hand and sheepishly asking for his assistance like many other chefs before her.

"Sorry.." She made sure her expression reflected embarrassment, "I was in a rush to get all the food finished, I just forgot to watch where my knife goes."

"Well, be careful next time, alright?" He warned sternly, "We wouldn't want you to accidentally cut off your fingers next time and you end up wearing one of my works."

"Thank you. Did I interrupt you?" She jerked her head toward few prosthetics on his work table and tools that suggested he had been working on before she entered the tent.

He shook his head, "No, it's fine, I was just doing maintenance on some members' limbs; could do it in my sleep."

"I don't know much about medicines and I haven't seen any prosthetic limbs before but that's got to be the most realistic looking bones I've ever seen. It looks just like…human bones"

"Ah," Something she couldn't decipher flashed across the doctor's countenance, "That's because it's actually made from cow bones."

Her brows shot up in shock, "Cow bones?! You mean you can actually make prosthetics from real bones? That's amazing doctor!"

A soft rumble of laughter vibrated in his chest, "Ah, no, no, I didn't come up with the idea per se; almost all finest prosthetics available are made from cow bones and what's better replacement for a missing limb than a real bone?"

"Oh, I didn't know that." Yuri muttered, genuinely puzzled by the fact as she held up her injured hand, testing its motor functions of each finger and much to her feigned dismay – as she had expected having sustained countless injuries to her hands – her thumb and index being slightly stiff and numb, "..My fingers will work just like before right?"

The doctor took a deep breath, his chest rising upon the question, "I believe so. Fortunately for you, the cut wasn't so deep that it could have damaged any tendons or ligaments but for now let that hand rest until it heals completely. I've seen many cases of performers refusing to heed my advice and do irreversible damage to it."

Forming a weary smile and cautiously venturing a question she hoped wouldn't upset him too much, "May I ask…this might sound rude and a bit personal but…what happened to y-your.."

"Legs?" He finished for her with a small smile that suggested he was asked that sort of question quite often, "There was an accident few years ago with a violent patient and he pushed me and my head crashed into the table and before I knew it, I couldn't move or feel anything below. Don't worry, it doesn't bother me anymore."

She nodded with a brief melancholy smile and stood up, "Well, thank you doctor for the treatment. I'll be more careful."

"Take care, Yuri." He waved bye.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me see the snakes in the morning," Yuri shot an apologetic smile at Snake who was still in his sleepwear, rubbing his eyes tiredly and lacking energy. She swore few snakes glared at her for waking them up although Wordsworth was in pleasant mood to rest itself on her shoulder and doze there.

"No it's fine…snakes don't like the cold and waking them up at this hour puts them in bad moods." Then pointing to her bandaged hand and there was a hesitancy as if he refrained from touching her, "What happened?"

"Oh, just small cut – the doctor said it'll be fine. Is that why you seem so tired?"

He nodded, "Winter is a hard season for me…I feel tired all the time. You should have been more careful."

"Thank you for worrying and I'm really sorry, I just wanted to see the snakes.." _once more before I go._ "But Wordsworth seems like a morning snake."

"He just likes you; if others woke him he'd bite them."

"Sorry Emily," A small kingsnake, "Goethe," A dazzling corn snake, "Oscar," A bright red-tailed green ratsnake, "Wilde," The infamous boa constrictor, "Webster," A copperhead, one of few venomous snakes he has, "Donne" A blind snake – the smallest and most harmless-looking snake she ever saw or imagine it could exist, "Keats," An albino gopher snake, and "Bronte," whom she had yet to meet due to her shy temperament.

The snakes seemed to recognise their names, responding with a nod of their head toward her and seemed to accept her apologies by accepting her touch.

"They really like you." Snake couldn't help but note with faint hues colouring his cheeks.

"Well I like them too. You guys are so sweet."

After few minutes of cooing and playing with them, she handed Wordsworth back to Snake with a sad smiling, alluding departure, "Thank you so much for letting me see them. I know it's really early in the morning and weather is cold and all."

"It's no problem." Snake shook his head, "You can visit them this afternoon as well."

"Of course." She forced a smile which resulted an awkward lopsided one.

Exiting his tent, she walked back to her own, finding Freckles walking out of the changing screen in her working clothes, "Yuri?"

"I've got a present for you."

At the mention of 'present', an ear-to-ear grin unfurled and her visible eye seemed to spark with excitement, "Present?!"

Unfolding her arm from behind her, she held up a Funtom chocolate candy with small 'ta-dah!' "And for breakfast, how do you like vanilla and chocolate swirl cake?"

"YURI YOU'RE THE BEST!" Freckles flung herself onto the older girl, arms tightly wounding around her for a grateful embrace, "Thank you! W-wait what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, just a cut, the doctor told me not to worry and rest it until it heals." Yuri consoled, rotating it in the air for her to examine them that it was nothing too serious.

"But–"

"Be safe, will you?" Yuri interrupted.

"Huh?" Freckles seemed to falter momentarily, "Yuri?"

"You're a girl; I want you to take good care of your body." Yuri mentioned, hoping it didn't sounded too much like a goodbye, "I've saved your food on another plate in the kitchen so that means no roughhousing with other members. Or pushing or kicking or punching or biting people."

Sheepish expression dulled out her eagerness but her eye hasn't lost their spark, "This is the best Christmas present ever."

"Well late Christmas present." Yuri corrected, "I need to go back to the kitchen now, take your time." _Goodbye._

He had been waiting for her in front of the tent with an amused smile, "Have you finished tying up the 'loose ends' as you call it?"

"Yes." _Why do I feel like something bad will happen to all these people.._

"Oh," Yuri noticed the figure over Sebastian's shoulder, "See you later, William."

"Please stop using my name with such familiarity." He intoned disapprovingly.

Yuri wasn't discouraged by his aloof coldness instead pardoning it with a large smile and taking Sebastian's gloveless hand. His hand was warm and large, smothering her small hand with his long, slender fingers. The pair ignored a sound of disgust uttered behind them, putting his arm under her legs and the other supporting her back before they disappeared from the strange, odd circus shrouded in sinister darkness.

It wasn't long before the circus realise the three newcomers had all mysteriously disappeared at the same day and came the anger and hurt stemmed from the betrayed camaraderie while Beast and Freckles remained insisted that Yuri had been taken hostage by them.

"Prepare to move, we've been jeopardised."

* * *

Once she arrived, Yuri immediately went to retrieve the asthma pump from her bag and administered him the modern medicine.

"How do you feel?"

There was a relief flooding back into his face and almost shocked at the instant working of the single dosage, "..I can breathe just as I have before. Amazing…"

Yuri let out the breath she was holding, "I'm so glad…thank god I came here with this.." She checked his forehead for the fever, although his body was still hot to touch, it wasn't as flaring as last night, "But still, you need to rest; you shouldn't push yourself too hard…why are you dressed?" Her worry must have blinded her from everything else as she certainly hasn't noticed he had his top hat and cloak he would wear when he usually attended an important event…or closing a case.

"Baron Kelvin seems to be involved with the circus somehow; we are heading to his manor now."

She opened her mouth to protest and before she could form it into a voice, he sent her a warning glare through his long lashes, jerking away from her touch and toward the door, "You're welcome to follow or stay in the townhouse whilst I take care of it."

As always, his aloofness and hostility never failed to tear – as rare as it may be – her worry for him. Despite her clearly being five years older than him, she always felt so small and childish in front of him, her authority diminished into nothing but shattered shards in front of his icy front. Then there was that damn, unhealthy stubborn and pride of his willing to risk his life and health for. To prove what? To whom? Why?! She had seen how his frail body suffered from his self-negligence and self-harm and so many times, she wondered what would happen if she chained him to his bed and force him to relax just for a day. Hell, even for an hour or two.

So many emotions shimmered and boiled at her stomach until it slid up and up, vomited out in wretched sobbing like a child confused and lost and it couldn't find the right way to comprehend it other than crying out these mixtures of feelings.

Ciel froze, glancing over his shoulder and finding her face buried in her hands, muffling out her chocked wail. He hated crying. He hated it even more when someone cried in front of him.

Just then, the door to his room burst open and Soma intervened, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A LADY CRY! YOU CRUEL HUMAN!"

"A gentleman should never make a lady cry." Agni added with a disapproving shook of his head.

Pushing the insolent prince and his servant out of his room and slamming the door shut, Ciel marched toward her and grabbed her bandaged hand, "What happened?"

She wasn't sure if he thought she was crying because of her hand but if he did then he severely disappointed her with his underestimation of her strength.

"I'll ask Sebastian to call the doctor–"

"YOU IDIOT!" She slapped his hand away, frustrated tears marking down her cheeks and he stumbled back not from the force but shock at her exclamation, "I'm not crying because my hand is hurt, I'm crying because you're the most stupid person I've ever met! You can die you reckless, you irresponsible brat! What's the point of doing all this for revenge if you die from sickness before you could achieve it?!"

The days at the circus had exhausted her out, both physically and mentally, and she was amazed her body was able to bear it but now she was crumbled onto the carpet, head buried into the frayed dress, shallow, quickened breath veering into deep, slow breathing as time went by in silence. Gosh she just wanted to go back home. She just wanted to go back to her jobs, to her mum, to her friends, to that dingy old two bedroom apartment. She had university interviews to attend to, that 4 A* A-levels she needed to get and she had rent and bills to pay. Her mother was all alone, her brother was alone and she had been the breadwinner of the family but all that is ruined now.

Her emotions can be so temperamental and passive and when they exploded, it was hard labelling those balls of messy jumbles, sprawled amongst the shattered dishes and broken things she didn't remember destroying and she hated the demon inside her always revealed itself disproportionate to the situation at hand.

"One day." She heard him mutter. "One day and we'll leave."

Sharp swish of his cloak and she was alone in the room. In the lacking mess she had made.

* * *

Yuri silently watched, lying to her side, as Mey-Rin shuffled around the room; cleaning, organising, dusting and throwing away things she couldn't clearly see. Mey-Rin seemed to know something happened between her and Ciel (again), the melancholy tension in the room yet to dissipate and that she wasn't in the mood for their usual small chat, doing her best to curb her destructive clumsiness that was her trademark.

"Did you ever want to leave this place?" Yuri spoke at last in a small, feeble voice her dehydrated throat could produce at the moment.

Mey-Rin's back was facing her, frozen in her movement and Yuri couldn't see her face at all. There was a minute beat before Mey-Rin twirled around with a small but genuinely happy smile, "Never."

Yuri blinked with surprise. "Why?"

"I…" Mey-Rin approached her bed, the corner of the mattress denting against the weight upon it, "I used to be a sniper sent to kill him. I failed my mission and was captured. And I expected to be killed, a useless pawn should be discarded and you don't let someone as dangerous as me live…but he did. He asked me to work for him...as a maid.." She let out a hollow laugh, shaking her head at the absurdity, "Me…a maid? I thought that would be a nice career change…how hard can it be, being a maid…and as time went on, even though I was horrible at managing the manor, even with the chaos I caused, Master doesn't say anything. I enjoy being the maid to the Phantomhive. He gave me a chance to be someone else other than a killer."

Yuri blinked, letting out a weak snort as Mey-Rin agreed, "Master is such a contrast isn't he..? Stubborn, cruel yet unimaginably kind. Sometimes I wonder which side was his original personality although I suspect he was a kind child. You have to be kind to learn how to be cruel."

"He's like a crazy dog trying to get himself killed." Yuri murmured, "For someone who really wants revenge, he doesn't have much self-preservation to see to that, does he?

A faint smile touched Mey-Rin's mouth.

"I think it's nice to have someone worrying about him. Put him in his place for a while." She imparted, "We can't really do anything except Sebastian and most of the time, even he doesn't really do much…except you – ever since you came here. He's not used to someone caring about him." Her gaze trailed toward the rabbit doll propped up beside Yuri's pillow. Clearly a Funtom product and custom tailored order that made it a unique, one-of-a-kind gift.

Then Mey-Rin took out something from her breast pocket, a small bottle and with it, a scent of two intertwined snakes, its smoky and sweet smoky floral notes twirling and entangling around her olfactory. Yuri instantly recognised the oil as lavender. She smelt it for years, with many chefs' preferred method of soothing burns than commercial ointment. Mey-Rin climbed upward to her bed, closing their distance enough to take her arms, pulling down her sleeves to expose her old, faded but still red scars.

"You worked in a kitchen before." Mey-Rin observed, dabbing a considerable amount of oil on her skin and rubbing up and down the length with skilful pressure.

"Yes."

"No wonder you're so good at cooking." Mey-Rin smiled, "And cleaning and washing. Were you a maid too?"

"Not exactly." Yuri replied, "I worked various jobs, as much as I could find and as much as time allowed me. I'm the oldest in my family. My mum and brother depend on me."

"It must be…agonising to be here and your family left behind."

There was no need for the answer to be voiced, her face said it all and Mey-Rin made no mention of them except an encouraging hold of her hand, "Everything will work itself out. Even if he doesn't show it, he appreciates your concern."

* * *

She must have fallen asleep sometimes after Mey-Rin had put the oil on her arms, tight grip of their intertwined fingers as she refused to let go. Yuri let out a gasp as breath rushed into her lung. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself in a strange and unfamiliar place.

An empty, dome shaped grand hall with a pitched floor and tiered seating as though she was the centre of a performance showcased to audiences of bal masqué. As she shifted to stand, something heavy and metal clawed her ankle and her hands only gripped the bars of the small cage she was entrapped within.

Slowly turning over her shoulder, she found her mobility restricted by the slave chain around her ankle, its links bounded to one of the bars behind her and outside the small cage was an altar and candle stands. Yuri broke out in a cold sweat. Her pulse raced. Her eyes travelled to her hands, violently shaking. She tried to claw her fingers inward, breathe through her stomach, clenched her eyes shut and counted backward from hundred to control the usurping fear enveloping her mind but with every second that overwhelming horror was pulling her further and further down its pit.

 _Help me._

A man donned in a dark suit and billowing cloak approached the cage; half of his face was hidden by the golden faun mask and there was nothing remarkable about this man's feature except for his chevron moustache, opened the cage and dragged her toward the alter.

Yuri opened her mouth to let out a muted scream. Her vocal chords couldn't make it into a sound. Her body wouldn't move, her legs won't move despite her brain were screaming for it to, to make even a slightest twitch all the while she could helplessly watch herself being dragged to the centre, to the altar and something glistened in the dim light the candle managed to shone. A knife.

No.

No

NO

NOO

STOP STOP STOP STOP

A strong grip compressed her flailing arms and heaving body. Her lips tore open, throat constricted and shrieked out the lost scream she desperately sought. Yuri opened her eyes, dilated pupils shrinking in response to the bright, gas lit light in her room.

She was back in her room. In her bed.

Above her was the concerned looking demon, his almost crimson eyes meeting her own enlarged ones.

"You were screaming, did you have a nightmare?"

Yuri gulped down the air greedily, chest rising and falling erratically as she wiped down the beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face. _Nightmare? It felt too real to be a nightmare._

"Are you alright, Yuri?" He asked once again, calmly, after she didn't respond.

"W-where's Mey-Rin?"

"Unforunately, she had to return to the main manor to greet Lady Elizabeth. She didn't want to but it is part of her job so I sent her back."

Yuri nodded, sitting up on her bed. The rabbit doll fallen on the floor at some time during the ruckus.

"I and young master will be leaving shortly, I thought you should know."

"..L-leave? Where?"

"To Baron Kelvin's manor." He curtly replied, straightening tall as he deemed her fine.

She was far from a superstitious person; she didn't believe in magic, didn't believe one had to avoid certain signs or engage in certain habitual behaviour like avoiding black cat or Friday the 13th something like that but she couldn't shake off this ominous feelings about this Baron Kelvin even if her mind seemed to rationalise this as the nightmare she just had.

"C-can I come along?"

Sebastian blinked then pondered, "You do not have to follow if you do not wish to. You can return to the manor to join Mey-Rin and Lady Elizabeth."

Yuri shook her head, "N-no, it's fine. Give me few minutes, I'll get dressed."

"Of course, I'll hel–"

"It's fine, thank you. I can dress myself." Yuri stood up from the bed, heading to the closet to look for a simple dress she didn't need to wear corset underneath.

Sebastian observed as she shakily staggered toward the corner of the room, "Was it bad?"

"H-huh? Sorry?" A slight frown crossed her face.

"The nightmare." Sebastian elaborated, "Young master, though not as often as before, used to have them almost every day and you remind me of him a bit."

Letting his words sink in, she asked, "Demons don't have nightmares?"

"We do not even sleep."

"Do you want to?"

"No." His answer was immediate. Nonchalant. Matter-of-factly. Unbothered.

"I guess…when you are the nightmare…who says nightmares only happen in sleep?"

Sebastian smiled in agreement, "Indeed."

* * *

Sebastian, Agni and Soma were waiting by the reception and among them she could see Ciel dressed in top hat, dark cloak and attire he usually set aside for business outings. He glanced up at her then back to the wall he had been staring as Soma and Agni bid their farewell to her with a warm hug and safe wishes.

"Take care of yourself, Yuri." Soma patted her back while Agni gave her a firm grip on her shoulder with a gentle smile and a nod.

"Please take care of yourself, Miss Park." Yuri always told him to call her Yuri rather than be all proper as though they hadn't shared rooms at the inn and ate countless meals together like old friends but sometimes his formal nature took charge and his tongue slipped.

She waved her goodbye to the pair as they climbed unto the carriage and setting out into the darkness.

Yuri wasn't sure how long the horses ran or the number of times the driver whipped the horses to go faster although the time it took wasn't as long as she believed if not for the awkward silence between the occupants bleeding a second into a minute. The Earl did his best to ignore her, finding the dark scenery from the window more interesting and resting his eye on anywhere but her while Sebastian maintained a relaxing, neutral smile and hands on knees.

This was one of many incidents where she wished she had her phone and a headphone than staring at the colour of her skirt ever since departure, trying to guess the correct ink of the dye. And she didn't know many names of shades.

Baron Kelvin's manor, which she thought it was still too large and too extravagant, was still very small and insignificant in design compared to the Phantomhive manor with countless rooms (where only few are actually used while most if not all of it were like some showrooms she saw in those 'ideal bedroom design' in magazines), and floors and hallways she get lost every damn time and countless staircases that could give the most intense zumba class run for its money.

Despite their sudden, unannounced arrival in ungodly time, it seemed they were expecting and Joker stepped out, his prosthetic arm crossed over his chest and back slightly bowed in respect greeting to the honoured guests of the Kelvin manor.

"We've been waiting, Earl Phantomhive."

Joker's eyes flickered from Ciel then Sebastian then lingering on her longer than he did to the other two and she lowered her eyes. Out of guilt, out of shame, out of fear she wasn't sure exactly which.

* * *

 **Short drabble: Hwabyeong** (On Tumblr)

 **The word hwabyeong, or hwabyung is composed of hwa (the Chinese-Korean word for "fire" which can also contextually mean "anger") and byung (the Chinese-Korean word for "syndrome" or "illness"). It may also be called ulhwabyeong (** **鬱火病** **), literally "depression anger illness" or suppressed anger syndrome.**

 **Definition:**

 **Is a somatization disorder, a mental illness which arises when people are unable to confront their anger as a result of conditions which they perceive to be unfair.**

 **According to the patients' explanation, reactive anger, resulting from being a victim of an unfair situation, must be suppressed so as not to jeopardize harmonious family or social relationships.**

 **Patients tend to experience anger in a passive way, directing [it] inward instead of outward. Generally, they are well-aware of the cause of their illness, and want to let people around them know they are suffering.**

 **A/N: Song choice: Older and Version of me by Sasha Sloan because it's the perfect songs that goes along this story!**

 _I'm not him. I'm me. I've lived my entire life to not be him._

She liked to believe that although she wasn't perfect, she had what people would say more good than bad in her. She wasn't always kind or good, or bothered, or selfless, or nurturing but she was most of those for the most of the time. She tried not to intentionally hurt or hate someone or judge until she walked a league in their shoes and even then she tried to give them as many and much chances they needed. She's a good person. A kind person. A loving person.

Her most notable flow was her exploding temper. It wasn't that she lost her temper so easily or it was easy to rile her up, no, her ugly side was generally reserved for her…dad or anything related to him. Yuri had difficulty saying the word 'dad'. It wasn't physical thing per se; it was more of psychological hold of what a 'dad' meant to her that prevented her from fully embracing the word. In front of others, she'd refer him as dad to prevent any unwanted probe from her friends. She was a good listener and a good advisor; heavy on secrets and detached from pre-conceived judgement, but she held tight to her own skeleton, pushing it further and further back into the cobwebbed closet where it'll burst out once in a while in the presence of the trigger that was him.

They say a family was someone who'd stand by your side even when the whole world pointed fingers at you. That the most important thing for the parents is one's child. If a knife is coming towards the child, they carry them on their back to run. If a bullet is coming after them, the parents carry them in front to run. Yuri could apply that to her mum, but she doubted her dad would.

Saying the word 'dad' brought out an interesting response within her. Her tongue would get tied and twisted; she'd stutter; she'd hesitate and sometimes she'd flinch as though the word gnawed at her.

She don't know how it feels to hate someone and she don't know word those emotions but she guessed how she felt toward her dad was what hating someone in a pure sense felt like; but the feeling, she found out, seemed to follow some sort of twisted version of five stages of grief. While looking through her old childhood memoirs, she discovered an old journal. It had The Hello Kitty Girls on the cover with lock pad protecting its content. Beside the diary, she found the key. Inside some pages where she had been practicing fancy cursive, her young-self had written with a messy, almost incoherent way: "He'll realise." And "Things will become better." It clearly bothered her then about the way he managed certain things.

Her dad racked up debt faster than a BARC driver at Silverstone, and he could never get his spending habits in check. Even if she was young, just as one can spot the indicators of stroke, there were plenty of signs something was wrong. He'd split payments of his credit card bills in minimally possible amount each month, he'd use cash advances on one card to make payment on another, he'd always be on phone asking to borrow money from his friends and family, he'd always complain to her mum how he was always strapped for cash as his own way of asking her if she had any. He constantly worried about how he would scrape together enough money to pay his bills. He'd always complain yet as soon as he had his hands on whatever money he could get, he'd go on his habitual grocery shopping spree.

As soon as she was old enough, old enough to make bank account in her name, his attention shifted toward her. By that time, her and her brother's saving has already been drained; her mum's credit rating was rock bottom from putting everything under her name due to his ineligibility for anything; they've been evicted several times before managing to settle in a much smaller house at the cheap area in outer London. She'd gotten a part time job as a waitress in a restaurant when she was sixteen and her driver's license at the age of seventeen then applied for an emergency credit card and converted her bank account into student account with interest free overdraft to help out her mum. Even though she tried to hide her trails, he had somehow found out about her credit card and overdraft. Now it was her turn.

At first, she helped him. When he asked to borrow, she didn't ask any question, because she knew it was difficult time for him – for all of them – and she could see he was 'trying his best'. Then she realised no matter how much money she or her brother or her mum lend him, nothing was being solved. The bills were constantly unpaid, the rent was unpaid, taxes unpaid, she didn't know where all the money was going. She began lashing out at him, gone was her respect toward him as an adult or a father or a provider. She didn't bother hiding her contempt and bitterness toward him, degrading him whenever she could. She shouted at him, hoping he'd come to his senses and 'grow up'. She tried to have him come to open about the debt he has other than that on the paper. She tried to help him, gave him advises, begged him to listen to her or her mum for once in his life but he'd be even angrier than them, acting as if he were the victim of trying his own best and fell to the doom of inevitable failure. Saying how she didn't know what was going on when she, whenever they call up any places, she had to speak to them on behalf of her parents who weren't as fluent in English as she was or her brother was. She resented how short cut her childhood has been. A twelve-year-old shouldn't have known what bailiff was, shouldn't know how tax worked or how monthly installment worked. She'd have the rest of her adult life to live with that. But she's been living with it for so long. It'd gotten to the point she ignored and refused to talk to him even within the house and if she did, it was usually when her temper came out. She had gotten quite good at cursing thanks to that. Oh, and her throwing skills definitely improved as well.

It hurt her. If she hated her dad, that hatred hurt her back. And that pain dug through her skin right to the bottom of her heart. It wasn't long until she realised he wouldn't change. He'd never change. He couldn't. She or her mum couldn't raise him; he already grew up and he was, legally, an adult. No one could change a grown man if he didn't want to. Then he left. His family. His mess.

She avoided talking to him or interacting with him than necessary around others and even then she refused to call him 'dad'. She blocked and deleted his number in her phone. If she saw him in the street, she'd play a stranger.

She was more wary with money now. She became more frugal with her expanses; walking because commuting in and out of London was expensive enough, the buses were luxury. Buying food was expensive so she'd pack sandwich and if she forgot to bring her food, then she opted to bear until she got home and had lunch and dinner in one meal. She tried to eat as little as possible in a day to prolong shopping for food a bit longer. She preferred to wear what was in her closet until it either ripped or became worn-out. All thanked to him.

She couldn't wait until she went to university and graduate and get a job so she can get a small apartment for herself. She hoped he would come looking for her just so she could turn him away. Sometimes, she wished she could travel like those beautiful girls with their boyfriend, uploading their happiness on social media for all to see but she didn't have time for that. She studied until she passed out when her friends dated; worked night shifts when her other friends were out partying although she made exceptions for their birthdays; seldom went out for a movie and ordered the most affordable food in the food carts. If anyone asked if she regretted not doing what other girls her age were doing, she'd say no. You can't miss what you never felt. Playing? Love? Shopping? Travelling? That was a luxury she couldn't afford. What could have been spent on those, she could have helped her mum, who was always struggling to keep things afloat, to help repay the debt he left in his trails while he went and wrecked more havoc to the world.

Hating her deadbeat dad was like hating a part of herself – it was the culmination of the most desperate form of loss and detachment that came from a broken relationship with what should be a loving, nurturing and secure relationship. Hating her dad was a sign of longing for the condition of joy and happiness that she saw in others and anger that she was robbed of it. It ate her away with all the self-doubt, self-blame, self-loathing and seeing in herself all the qualities she hated in him, and she hated him more for that – for breaking her. Now she felt nothing for him. Maybe this was what a real hate felt like. Nothing. Whether they live or die, became something or nothing, no absolute emotions about them. If he was hanging by the cliff about to fall; she'd look, then turn around and walk away, not looking back. Not even once.

She hoped she didn't go down the cliché root of daddy issue path. She hoped she never have the misfortune of coming across a man like him. She hoped to never fall in love.

Her journal was etched with pain, denial and conflicting emotions she felt for him. It clearly bothered her then. Even though she doesn't care now. It impacted her in such an angry and ugly way. But maybe, it also impacted her in a way that she's yet to discover.

* * *

"Even though I am not young, I have lived inside a prison I created." "I won't marry a man like my dad." "I had many thoughts along that line. On his deathbed, my dad said something he never said before, 'I'm sorry and I love you, my daughter' . My hate for him disappeared. I wished he had said those words earlier. Even parents need to put down their pride and apologise for their wrong doing so that children can break free from painful memories." – A family friend, whose Yuri's backstory is based.


End file.
